Et Si Tout N'était Que Mensonge
by gwen-hp
Summary: Commence juste après le tome 5, ne tien pas compte des tome 6 et 7. Harry est maltraité par son oncle mais quelqu'un va venir le sauver afin de lui apprendre la vérité... Dark Dumbledore. Futur Slash et présence d'un petit lemon
1. Chapter 1 : Sauvetage

_Bonjour à tous, me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic' sur laquelle je suis depuis plusieurs mois et qui est quasiment bouclée puisque j'en suis au dernier chapitre !_  
><em>Elle comportera donc 14 chapitres et peut-être un épilogue, je ne sais pas encore... Elle ne tient pas compte des tomes 6 et 7, et Voldemort n'a jamais fait d'horcruxes.<br>Homophobe, vous pouvez faire demi-tour, cette fic' est un futur slash !_

_**Disclamer :** ai-je besoin de préciser que tout appartient à J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire qui vient d'un coin reculé de mon cerveau ?_

_Petite précision, les paroles en italique correspondent au fourchelangue et lorsqu'un dialogue commence par les guillemets c'est que c'est une conversation mentale, enfin bref, vous comprendrez...  
>Bonne lecture !<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : Sauvetage<strong>

* * *

><p>Voilà deux semaines qu'il était revenu à Privet Drive, deux semaines que, chaque soir, son oncle venait le frapper… Les raisons ? Il n'avait pas encore digéré ce qui s'était passé avec les détraqueurs l'été dernier. Pourtant, Dudley était venu le remercier et avait tenté de convaincre son père d'arrêter de s'acharner sur Harry, mais rien n'y faisait et sa tante se fichait totalement de ce qui pouvait lui arriver… Il n'avait donc plus le droit de sortir de sa chambre, à part pour aller dans la salle de bain.<p>

Harry était cependant stupéfait du comportement de son cousin. Celui-ci se débrouillait en effet pour lui apporter un peu de nourriture chaque matin et chaque soir sans que ses parents ne s'en aperçoivent.

Cependant, son état se détériorait rapidement. Les coups de son oncle lui avaient cassé des os et son corps était couvert d'hématomes. Il était de moins en moins lucide depuis qu'une violente fièvre avait pris possession de son corps. Pourtant, il sentait depuis le début de son calvaire, une présence… Une présence rassurante, il entendait quelqu'un lui dire de se battre, de ne pas baisser les bras, qu'il allait venir le sortir d'ici… Mais était-ce réel ? Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait avoir accès à ses pensées, malgré les kilomètres qui les séparaient et il imaginait mal Voldemort s'inquiéter pour lui.

Cette nuit-là, il s'enfonça profondément dans son esprit, la fièvre l'empêchait de rester conscient et il accueillait avec plaisir les ténèbres, plongeant dans un léger coma.

"Bouge-toi ! lui ordonna la voix dans sa tête. N'abandonne pas maintenant !

- Trop tard, répondit-il en laissant glisser son esprit encore plus loin. Trop mal, trop dur…

- Je vais venir…

- Et me tuer ? le coupa-t-il en se secouant légèrement.

- Par Salazar ! Non !

- Protections… Pas passer… dit-il faiblement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je passerais et personne ne le saura mais bats-toi !

- Je peux plus ! gémit-il aux limites de l'inconscient alors qu'un cri de rage raisonnait dans son esprit. Tom… souffla-t-il avant de sombrer."

Alors que les ténèbres l'avaient emporté, un homme dans une colère noire s'approchait de la maison du 4 privet drive. Il s'était promis de ne tuer aucun des deux adultes vivants ici, pas la peine que le vieux fou sache qu'il était passé par là.

Il entra silencieusement dans la maison, Nagini restant dehors pour monter la garde. Il grimpa rapidement les escaliers et entra dans la chambre du gamin.

Il resta quelques secondes à le fixer, choqué de voir à quel point les moldus l'avaient fait souffrir. Il refoula un élan de rage qui l'aurait fait lancer l'Avada sur les coupables et s'avança vers le lit.

Il secoua doucement le jeune, tentant de le faire reprendre conscience. Il le voyait s'agiter, son corps était trempé de sueur et couvert de blessures. Il abandonna rapidement, il était beaucoup trop enfoncé pour refaire surface pour l'instant.

Il se releva et observa la pièce. Il vit la chouette du gamin, qui le regardait, ses yeux ambrés semblaient lui demander de l'aide. Il s'approcha d'elle et la caressa doucement avant de lui murmurer :

- On s'en va, on va le sauver…

La chouette lui mordilla affectueusement les doigts avant de regarder son maître s'agiter dans son lit.

Il ouvrit la valise du gamin, elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir été défaite. Il se souvint pourtant l'avoir vu cacher des choses dans le parquet de sa chambre. Il trouva rapidement la cachette et récupéra sa baguette, un vieux parchemin, des albums photos ainsi qu'une cape d'invisibilité à son plus grand étonnement. Il se dépêcha de boucler la valise et l'envoya aussitôt avec la chouette dans son manoir. La magie sans baguette ne laissait pas de trace, et heureusement, sinon l'autre fou aurait tout de suite compris.

Il se retourna ensuite vers le jeune, glissa ses lunettes dans une des poches de sa cape et le cala avec attention dans ses bras. Une fois sur le seuil de la porte, il se retourna, vérifiant qu'il n'avait rien oublié et sortit de la maison.

Nagini siffla, lui indiquant qu'il n'y avait personne et ils retournèrent dans la ruelle où ils avaient atterrit. Nagini s'enroula autour des épaules de son maître et ils disparurent.

_- Nagini, va réveiller Severus et amène-le dans mes appartements,_ siffla-t-il.

Le serpent fila aussitôt alors qu'il se hâtait jusqu'à ses appartements. Il posa le corps du jeune dans la chambre voisine à la sienne et le laissa en boxer.

- Maître ? appela la voix de Severus dans son salon.

- Dans la deuxième chambre, répondit-il aussitôt.

L'homme entra dans la pièce et resta pétrifié sur le seuil de la porte.

- Soigne-le Severus ! ordonna-t-il. Il est brûlant de fièvre sans parler de ses blessures.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ? s'enquit-il en passant déjà sa baguette sur le corps blessé. Laska !

- Maître Severus ? murmura la petite elfe en s'inclinant.

- Va me chercher toutes mes potions et baumes de soin !

L'elfe s'inclina et disparut aussitôt. Elle revint presque aussitôt avec la sacoche de Severus et se fit ensuite congédier.

- Il s'est battu ? demanda-t-il. Il n'y a pas une seule blessure magique, remarqua-t-il.

- Il s'est fait battre par celui qui lui sert d'oncle ! cracha Voldemort.

La main de Severus s'immobilisa au-dessus d'un baume et il se tourna vers le Lord. Il vit la fureur dans ses yeux rouges, une fureur qui était rarement aussi visible.

- Je vous en avais parlé, murmura-t-il en recommençant les soins. Harry avait prévenu Dumbledore, il ne voulait pas retourner là-bas… Il lui avait dit comment ils le traitaient, disant que même un elfe de maison était mieux traité que lui. Il lui avait aussi parlé que son oncle le frappait quelques fois, quand il estimait qu'il n'avait pas fait le travail qu'il lui avait demandé correctement…

- Ce moldu a de la chance que je ne voulais pas laisser de traces sinon il serait mort après avoir longuement souffert ! déclara-t-il furieusement. Le vieux fou était donc au courant mais il n'a rien fait pour l'aider ? s'enquit-il en laissant légèrement retomber sa colère.

- Oui, répondit-il. Harry n'est au courant de rien mais je crois qu'il commence à avoir des soupçons par rapport au directeur, depuis l'été dernier, après l'attaque des détraqueurs…

- Et bien, il va être grand temps pour Harry d'ouvrir les yeux sur les manigances de l'autre fou et qu'il se rende compte, qu'il a été manipulé depuis le début, dit-il froidement en se laissant tomber dans le canapé près du lit.

- J'ai terminé, murmura Severus plusieurs heures plus tard.

- Qu'avait-il ?

- Des os brisés, notamment des côtes, il faudra faire attention pendant trois ou quatre jours le temps que ça soit correctement consolidé. Il avait aussi une hémorragie, le sang se rendait directement dans son estomac mais j'ai pu l'arrêter et il n'y aura pas de conséquences. Mais je suis surpris de voir qu'il était nourrit…

- C'est son cousin qui lui apportait de la nourriture quand ses parents ne le voyaient pas, lui apprit Voldemort.

- Étrange tout de même, à moins que cela soit une conséquence de l'attaque des détraqueurs de l'été dernier… En tout cas, sans nourriture, il aurait sombré depuis plusieurs jours déjà, avoua-t-il. Pour ce qui est de son coma, il est principalement dû à la fièvre, c'est une fièvre magique, précisa-t-il. Elle l'a plongé dans l'inconscient pour le protéger et lui épargner la douleur de ses blessures. Elle a aussi ralenti son organisme pour qu'il tienne plus longtemps mais vu que je l'ai soigné, il devrait sortir de son coma dans peu de temps…

- Combien de temps ? demanda-t-il aussitôt.

- Pas avant une semaine je pense, répondit-il.

- Et c'est ça que tu appelles peu de temps ? releva-t-il froidement.

- Oui, s'il n'avait pas été soigné, il en aurait eu pour plusieurs mois et vu ses blessures, il y aurait eu de grandes chances qu'il ne se réveille jamais et qu'il en meurt, avoua-t-il.

Le Lord hocha la tête avant de demander :

- Et maintenant, que faut-il faire ?

- Rien, juste surveiller que son état n'empire pas et lui donner certaines potions. J'ai placé des sorts de surveillance sur lui et s'il y a le moindre problème, je serais au courant.

- Très bien Severus, je te le confie jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille mais pas un mot à quiconque, le prévint-il froidement. Personne ne doit être au courant qu'il est ici et s'il se réveille, tu me préviens par l'intermédiaire de Tiny, rajouta-t-il.

- Oui Maître, répondit-il avec un léger sourire. Je vais au labo, il faut que je refasse des stocks mais s'il s'agite trop, il faut lui donner la potion violette.

- Va dormir Severus, tu referas les stocks demain, lui dit-il.

Severus hocha la tête et se retira.

- Harry, soupira-t-il en allant s'asseoir sur lit. Quelle étrange situation, j'ai voulu te détruire pendant tant d'années et maintenant, regarde… Je suis venu t'arracher à tes moldus… On ne se connaît pas en fait, mais on va apprendre à se connaître et tu sauras toute la vérité, tout ce que le vieux fou t'a caché…

Les jours passaient beaucoup trop lentement au goût du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait l'impression que l'état d'Harry ne s'améliorait pas, malgré Severus qui lui affirmait le contraire.

Il passait ses journées dans ses appartements à veiller le jeune, ses mangemorts n'avaient pas besoin de lui pour l'instant, ils étaient dans une période relativement calme. Severus passait plusieurs heures chaque jour auprès d'Harry, à lui faire divers soins.

- Severus ! s'exclama Voldemort alors qu'il faisait des soins au jeune.

- Oui Maître ? s'enquit-il en relevant la tête.

- Dumbledore a-t-il remarqué la disparition d'Harry ?

- Non, personne ne semble au courant…

- Le vieux fou ne tient pas tant que ça à son soi-disant protégé ! cracha-t-il. Une semaine qu'il est ici et personne n'est au courant !

Severus préféra ne rien dire, il sentait la magie du Lord crépiter dans toute la chambre, signe qu'il était vraiment furieux. Il se concentra sur les soins qu'il faisait, attendant que la colère du Lord ne s'apaise, ce qui arriva après plusieurs minutes.

- Pourquoi ne se réveille-t-il pas ? Il est là depuis une semaine ! déclara-t-il d'un ton où la colère et une légère inquiétude se mêlaient.

- Regardez sa magie… Tant qu'elle sera aussi éparpillée, il ne se réveillera pas. Il a beaucoup puisé en elle pour se protéger et c'est ce qui lui a sûrement sauvé la vie, admit-il.

Voldemort ne répondit rien mais une nouvelle vague de magie lui échappa, il était plus que furieux après ces imbéciles de moldus !

Alors qu'il fermait les yeux pour essayer de se calmer, il sentit qu'on tirait sur sa magie.

- Maître, souffla Severus complètement déconcerté.

Il rouvrit aussitôt les yeux et il vit, tout comme Severus, qu'Harry était en train de puiser dans sa magie. Une lueur dorée le reliait au jeune et il voyait la magie d'Harry se regrouper, se renforcer.

Le Lord n'essaya même pas d'arrêter le phénomène qui était en train de se produire. Il laissa sa magie se digérer vers le jeune et après plusieurs minutes, tout s'arrêta.

- As-tu une explication Severus ? demanda-t-il finalement.

- Je n'avais jamais assisté à ça mais j'ai lu des choses sur ces phénomènes, murmura-t-il. Cela n'arrive que quand les deux personnes ont une puissance magique comparable et qu'ils sont reliés magiquement d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il y a très peu d'explications puisque c'est quelque chose d'extrêmement rare mais c'est un atout considérable. D'après ce qui est dit dans certains livres, si l'un des deux sorciers est en déficit magique, il peut pomper directement dans celle de l'autre. Il est aussi dit qu'ils peuvent s'en échanger volontairement mais rien n'est dit sur ce qui peut amener cet échange, expliqua-t-il.

- Où se trouvent ces livres ? s'enquit-il après avoir soigneusement écouté les explications.

- Dans ma bibliothèque personnelle, je demanderais à Laska de vous les apporter.

- Merci Severus. Qu'est-ce que ça change pour…

Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase, Harry venait d'ouvrir les yeux et plonger son regard dans le sien. Émeraude contre rubis.

Le Lord vit avec un amusement intérieur passé de nombreuses émotions dans les émeraudes qui le fixaient. Peur, soulagement, appréhension, interrogation et tant d'autres, avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux.

Voldemort échangea alors un regard avec Severus, avant d'entendre un sanglot provenant du lit.

Les deux hommes tournèrent aussitôt leur regard vers le jeune et virent des larmes couler sur ses joues.

- Harry, murmura Severus.

- Vous ! cria-t-il en ouvrant les yeux. Non ! Pourquoi ? Et non ! Partez ! Laissez-moi !

Les mots s'étaient enchainés sans beaucoup de sens et le Lord se décida à abaisser ses barrières mentales, comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il voulait entrer dans l'esprit d'Harry.

"Fais-moi confiance, déclara-t-il.

- Vous faire confiance alors que vous cherchez à me tuer depuis que j'ai un an ! hurla l'esprit du jeune, arrachant une grimace à Voldemort.

- Je suis venu te chercher comme je te l'avais dit et je n'ai aucunement l'intention de te tuer…

- Alors quoi ? Je suis un otage ? le coupa-t-il furieusement.

- Non plus, répondit-il en s'énervant. Je sais que c'est difficile à comprendre, mais c'est Dumbledore qui a tout manigancé !

- Dumbledore ? répéta Harry abasourdi. Vous vous fichez de moi ?

- Non Harry, soupira-t-il en sortant de son esprit."

Harry rouvrit les yeux où plus aucune larme ne coulait et plongea de nouveau dans le regard rubis.

- Dumbledore ? questionna-t-il au bout d'un moment. Il m'a dit la prophétie avant que je ne retourne chez les moldus ! C'est à cause d'elle que vous avez essayé de me tuer quand j'étais bébé ! s'écria-t-il furieusement.

- C'est vrai, admit-il. Mais c'était une fausse prophétie…

- Comment une fausse prophétie pouvait se trouver dans le département des mystères ? le coupa-t-il avec haine.

- Tu me laisses t'expliquer ou tu préfères continuer à t'énerver ? demanda-t-il froidement.

Harry lui jeta un regard noir mais hocha la tête.

- La prophétie qu'il t'a dit, il l'a entièrement inventé et a fait en sorte qu'un de mes mangemorts l'entende afin qu'il puisse me la répéter, expliqua-t-il lentement sans perdre de vu les yeux d'Harry.

- Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? l'interrompit-il incapable de se taire plus longtemps.

- Arrête de m'interrompre ! s'exclama-t-il en le fusillant du regard. Il a fait cette prophétie pour me détourner de l'originale. Une prophétie datant de l'époque des fondateurs… J'ai compris que la prophétie de l'autre fou était fausse seulement en juin dernier… Lorsqu'on s'est tous retrouvé au ministère, un de mes mangemorts m'a dit qu'elle s'était brisée mais qu'il avait entendu certaines paroles…

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça prouve que c'est une fausse, grommela-t-il.

- Car les véritables prophéties, lorsqu'elles se brisent, aucune parole ne s'en échappe et elles explosent, expliqua Severus.

Harry resta interdit quelques minutes, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Au fond de lui, quelque chose lui criait que c'était la vérité mais il n'arrivait pas à enfouir sa haine pour les deux hommes qui étaient près de lui.

- Quelle est la vraie prophétie dans ce cas ? demanda-t-il à voix basse. Et pourquoi Dumbledore a-t-il fait ça ?

- Il voulait se débarrasser de toi ! cracha Voldemort alors que sa magie crépitait de nouveau dans la pièce. Il voulait que je te tue afin de me tuer ensuite !

- Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends rien !

- Tu es le dernier descendant de Gryffondor Harry et le Lord est le dernier descendant de Serpentard, répondit Severus.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas, râla-t-il.

- Tu es sûr de vouloir entendre la prophétie ? demanda le Lord avec inquiétude.

- Oui ! J'en ai marre qu'on me cache tout alors que je suis au centre de cette stupide guerre depuis le début bordel !

- Langage ! releva aussitôt Severus.

- Ça va hein ! Je ne suis pas en classe, je n'ai pas besoin de surveiller mon langage ! protesta-t-il.

- Stupide Gryffondor ! tempêta-t-il sous les yeux amusé du Lord.

- Le stupide Gryffondor a bien faillit finir à Serpentard alors n'en rajoutez pas ! s'exclama-t-il sur un ton glacial que Severus lui avait rarement entendu.

- Pourquoi faillit ? demanda le Lord avec étonnement.

- Car j'ai refusé !

- Tu as donc des qualités des Serpentards, murmura-t-il. Très intéressant…

- Intéressant ? Je parle fourchelangue et ça ne m'a apporté que des ennuis en secondes années, à cause de votre fichu journal ! explosa-t-il.

- C'était beaucoup de travail avant de réussir à enchanter mon journal, je te signal ! protesta le Lord. Pour le fourchelangue…

- C'est à cause de vous, oui, je sais ! marmonna-t-il d'une voix lasse. Et dites-moi donc cette prophétie qui effraie soi-disant Dumbledore…

- Quand notre monde sera plongé dans l'obscurité, les derniers descendants de Gryffondor et Serpentard s'allieront, et plus puissant que jamais, ils sauveront notre monde de la folie d'un ancien et le ramèneront à la lumière, récita le Lord.

Harry resta bouche bée. Lui ? Il devait s'allier avec Voldemort depuis le début ? C'était impossible… Il secoua la tête, tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Il devait réfléchir mais avec deux regards qui le scrutaient, c'était impossible.

- Laissez-moi, s'il vous plaît, murmura-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil aux deux hommes qu'il était censé détester de tout son être.

Severus sortit aussitôt de la chambre contrairement à Voldemort qui l'observait.

- S'il vous plaît, supplia-t-il. J'ai besoin de réfléchir…

Voldemort hocha finalement la tête et sortit à son tour.

* * *

><p><em>Alors verdict pour ce premier chapitre ?<em>


	2. Chapter 2 : Vérité

_Wahou ! Merci à tous pour toutes vos reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir d'avoir des encouragements !_

_Pour répondre à certaines de vos questions :  
>- Sirius est bel et bien mort puisque cette fic' commence juste après le tome 5.<br>- Je compte publier deux fois par semaine donc le mercredi et le weekend._

_Maintenant, place au chapitre !  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Vérité<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry soupira de soulagement. Il était perdu, complètement. Il avait bien eu quelques doutes par rapport au comportement de Dumbledore envers lui, mais jamais il n'avait pensé qu'il voulait se débarrasser de lui… Pourtant, quand il y réfléchissait, Dumbledore l'avait toujours laissé briser les règlements de l'école… En première année, il avait failli mourir en affrontant Quirell et Voldemort, en seconde pareil face à un Voldemort jeune et un basilic, en troisième année, c'était les détraqueurs qui avaient failli avoir raison de lui, en quatrième année, c'était Voldemort et l'année dernière, encore Voldemort mais quelque chose clochait… Si Dumbledore voulait qu'il meure, pourquoi l'avait-il protégé avec les statuts ? A moins que… Non, ce n'était pas possible…<p>

Il se sentit paniquer pour une raison qu'il n'expliqua pas. Sa magie lui échappa et de nombreux objets explosèrent alors que la porte s'ouvrait brutalement.

- Harry ! s'exclama Voldemort en voyant le carnage dans le chambre.

Harry tourna ses yeux vers lui, des yeux vitreux où la panique avait cédé sa place à la colère. Il voyait de l'inquiétude briller dans les yeux rouges face à lui mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas, sa colère n'était pas contre lui, elle était contre un sorcier qui le manipulait depuis des années. Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il avait fait apparaître un bouclier de protection autour de Voldemort, il se contentait de laisser sa magie exprimer toute sa rage.

Voldemort ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait un bouclier autour de lui et quand il avança, le bouclier se déplaça avec lui.

Il s'assit en douceur près d'Harry et posa une main sur son épaule. Le contact fit sursauter le plus jeune mais il se calma instantanément.

Harry sembla prendre conscience de ce qu'il avait fait et il se sentit vraiment mal. Il s'était laissé emporter encore une fois mais jamais sa magie n'avait fait autant de dégâts.

- Désolé, marmonna-t-il en baissant la tête.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit le Lord en agitant sa baguette pour réparer les dégâts. Tu n'es pas le seul à te laisser emporter…

Harry hocha la tête, mal à l'aise.

- C'était vous n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit-il d'une toute petite voix.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Au ministère, c'était vous qui aviez ensorcelé les statuts pour que je reste à l'écart du combat…

- Oui, admit-il.

- Mais vous m'avez possédé, vous êtes entré en moi…

- C'est un sort du vieux fou qui m'a propulsé en toi, avoua-t-il. J'étais prisonnier de ton corps et heureusement pour nous, c'est un sort qui nécessite beaucoup d'énergie et il n'a pas pu le maintenir longtemps.

Harry se frotta le visage dans ses mains, constatant pour la première fois qu'il n'avait pas ses lunettes mais qu'il voyait très bien.

- Mes lunettes, je n'en ai plus besoin, souffla-t-il.

- Le sort a donc réussi, murmura Voldemort près de lui.

Harry se retourna vivement vers lui et le remercia du regard.

- Comment avez-vous retrouvé cette apparence ? demanda-t-il timidement.

Il dut admettre qu'il était beaucoup mieux ainsi. Il avait l'impression de revoir le Tom Jedusor qui était sorti du journal plusieurs années auparavant, mais avec quelques années de plus. Son teint n'était pas aussi blanc que le Voldemort qui était sorti du chaudron, ses cheveux étaient noirs et tombaient élégamment sur sa nuque et ses yeux étaient rouges, approchant dangereusement au noir lorsqu'il était en colère et ils avaient quelque chose d'hypnotisant.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment de réponse, admit-il. Lorsque je me suis retrouvé dans ton corps, tu as ravivé des sensations que je croyais avoir oublié et elles m'ont fait souffrir pendant plusieurs jours, jusqu'à ce que je sombre dans l'inconscient, avoua-t-il. Je me suis réveillé trois jours plus tard sous l'œil inquiet de Severus et j'avais cette nouvelle apparence.

Le silence s'installa entre eux, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry pose une nouvelle question :

- Mes affaires et ma chouette sont où ?

- Tes affaires sont dans l'armoire et ta chouette doit sûrement être dans la volière du manoir, répondit-il.

- Il y a des affaires qui n'étaient pas dans ma valise, murmura-t-il.

- Je sais, ta baguette, des photos, un vieux parchemin et une cape d'invisibilité, j'ai tout récupéré…

- Comment ? souffla-t-il stupéfait.

- Je t'avais vu faire, répondit-il simplement.

Harry se renfrogna, il n'aimait pas être espionné.

- Et maintenant ? Je vais devenir quoi ?

- Tout dépend de toi…

- J'ai été manipulé par Dumbledore depuis le début n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il bien qu'il savait la réponse.

- Oui, tout comme moi…

- Il va payer ! cracha Harry en sentant une nouvelle vague de fureur le traverser.

- Arrête de détruire ta chambre, soupira le Lord. Tu peux rester là jusqu'à la rentrée et on trouvera une solution pour que tu retournes à Poudlard, sous une autre identité.

- Il est déjà au courant de ma disparition ? s'enquit-il avec un froncement de sourcils.

- Non, répondit-il sèchement. Personne ne sait que tu n'es plus chez les moldus alors que ça fait une semaine que tu es ici ! s'exclama-t-il furieusement.

Harry sentit la magie du Lord crépiter, il contrôlait mais c'était tout juste. Et il fut amusé de cette constatation, il n'était vraiment pas le seul qui laissait sa colère sortir facilement.

- C'est sûr, vaut mieux que ce soit vous qui détruisiez la chambre, murmura-t-il avec un léger sourire.

Voldemort se calma aussitôt, étonné de l'entendre plaisanter avec lui.

- Non, ce n'est pas une bonne idée non plus, soupira-t-il. Si tu restes ici, tu apprendras à te battre en duel, que ce soit avec ta baguette ou avec les armes blanches, tu apprendras aussi à contrôler ta magie, hors de question qu'elle t'échappe comme tout à l'heure, tu pourrais blesser beaucoup de monde.

- Mais je ne peux pas faire de magie, je n'ai pas encore dix-sept ans…

- Tu crois vraiment que je me soucis des lois du ministère ? railla le Lord. Ici, tout le monde peut faire de la magie, majeur ou pas, et aucun idiot du ministère n'est au courant ! D'après toi, pourquoi mes mangemorts sont si bien entraînés ? C'est tout simplement car ils s'entrainent dès qu'ils ont une baguette ! Alors, tu restes ?

- Oui ! s'exclama-t-il avec entrain.

- Très bien, dit-il avec un léger sourire qu'Harry ne lui avait encore jamais vu.

- Mais il va y avoir un problème, vos mangemorts voudront certainement m'attaquer ou…

- Bien sûr que non ! l'interrompit-il. Ils savent aussi bien que moi, que tu n'as en fait jamais été l'ennemi à abattre. Certains d'entre eux étaient vraiment furieux quand je leur ai dit que Dumbledore te manipulait depuis le début… Enfin, passons… Nous sommes dans une période relativement calme, il n'y a aucune bataille de prévu, je vais donc pouvoir passer du temps avec toi pour développer ta magie. Je t'enseignerais moi-même les duels, que ce soit avec la baguette ou les armes blanches. Ensuite, d'après Severus, tu n'es vraiment pas brillant en potions, déclara-t-il amusé par la grimace qu'Harry faisait. Tu prendras donc des cours avec lui et tu pourras, si tu le souhaites, passer du temps avec des jeunes de ton âge… Tu verras qu'il y a plusieurs familles qui vivent ici.

- Malefoy je suppose, soupira Harry.

- Oui, répondit-il. Ainsi que les Zabini, Greengrass, Parkinson, Nott et beaucoup d'autres mais je sais que ces noms-là, tu les connais et qu'ils sont en même année que toi…

Harry soupira encore une fois, il allait devoir supporter toute la troupe de Serpentard.

- Oublie ce que tu pensais d'eux, tu seras vraiment surpris en les voyants ici, dit-il en se mettant debout.

- J'essaierais, grommela-t-il. Mais je suis où exactement ?

- Dans mon manoir, dans mes appartements plus précisément, répondit-il. La porte près du lit mène à ta salle de bain et si tu sors de ta chambre, tu tombes directement dans le salon où se trouve une large bibliothèque que tu peux consulter librement. Ma chambre se trouve à côté de la tienne, si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite pas à venir où à m'envoyer Tiny, qui est ton elfe de maison à partir de maintenant. Je te ferais visiter le manoir demain car il est tard et Severus ne devrait pas tarder pour tes soins…

- Mes soins ? le coupa-t-il.

- Harry, tu es arrivé ici il y a une semaine, je te l'ai dit, et tu étais dans un était exécrable donc ce n'est pas parce que tu es réveillé que tu es débarrassé des potions… Severus t'expliquera tout ça.

Harry opina silencieusement, il était fatigué et le Lord dut s'en rendre compte car il le laissa.

Harry se dirigea vers l'armoire pour prendre des affaires propres mais il se figea sur place dès qu'il eut ouvert les portes. L'armoire n'était qu'une illusion, il était dans un véritable dressing. Toutes ses affaires étaient soigneusement rangées mais certaines avaient disparu, et il y en avait beaucoup trop pour que tout soit à lui.

- Tiny, appela-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

- Maître Harry ! s'exclama la petite elfe en apparaissant.

- Où sont mes affaires ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Tout est à vous, Maître Harry. On a demandé à Tiny de tout ranger, de jeter certaines de vos affaires et d'en mettre d'autres à la place, répondit-elle en s'inclinant.

- Très bien merci, murmura-t-il étonné. Tu peux y aller.

Tiny s'inclina une dernière fois et disparut. Harry ne fit donc pas le difficile, il prit un boxer ainsi qu'un bas de pyjama et fila directement dans la salle de bain. Elle était spacieuse avec une douche, une immense baignoire, un lavabo et des toilettes, le tout dans les tons bleu et blanc.

Il choisit de prendre un bain et laissa l'eau chaude le détendre. Il était complètement embrouillé, Voldemort était gentil avec lui et Dumbledore se foutait de lui depuis le début… Et il n'arrivait pas à savoir où sa haine pour Voldemort était rendue, en quelques heures, il n'arrivait plus à le haïr… Cette haine s'était retournée contre Dumbledore, ce vieux manipulateur qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer.

Il repensa aussi aux prophéties, la fausse et la vraie. Dumbledore allait déguster, Voldemort et lui allaient s'allier et sortir ce monde de cette satanée guerre.

Il laissa ses pensées l'emporter, faisant le tri dans son esprit.

- Harry ? l'appela quelqu'un en toquant à la porte de la salle de bain. Tu es là ?

- Oui, j'arrive ! répondit-il en sortant du bain.

Il se sécha rapidement mais ne put s'empêcher d'observer son corps où des cicatrices étaient encore bien visible, avant de s'habiller, revenant torse nu dans sa chambre.

- Bonsoir professeur, murmura-t-il un peu gêné de se retrouver aussi peu vêtu devant lui.

- Ici, c'est Severus et vu le temps qu'on va passer ensemble, tu peux me dire tu, déclara-t-il aussitôt ce qui le surpris.

Où était donc passé son exécrable professeur de potion ?

- Et ne sois pas gêné d'être torse nu devant moi, continua-t-il. Je te rappel que c'est moi qui t'ai soigné et tu ne portais qu'un boxer…

Harry hocha timidement la tête et ne put s'empêcher de rougir, ce qui étira un sourire à son professeur.

- Aller, viens-là, dit-il doucement.

Harry s'approcha de lui et Severus le fit pivoter pour pouvoir observer son dos. Il lui étala un baume et Harry ne put s'empêcher de frissonner à un moment.

- C'est douloureux ? s'enquit-il.

- Oui, admit-il alors que le souvenir de cet après-midi là lui revenait en mémoire.

- Il t'a brûlé au troisième degré, murmura Severus en continuant de passer le baume à cet endroit précis.

- Une plaque brûlante ne peut que laisser des traces, répliqua Harry en essayant de ne pas laisser sa colère l'emporter.

Severus sentit qu'Harry se tendait brutalement et il plaça aussitôt ses deux mains sur ses épaules pour tenter de l'apaiser.

"Tu n'es plus là-bas Harry, murmura doucement la voix du Lord dans sa tête. Concentre-toi sur Severus, sur ses mains et détends-toi…

- Comment…

- J'ai senti ta colère, ta peine…

- Mais…

- Calme-toi…

- Merci d'être là, souffla-il en laissant retomber sa colère."

Il expira un grand coup et s'excusa auprès de Severus. Ce dernier ne répondit rien et reprit son travail sur son dos.

- Je garderais une cicatrice ? s'enquit-il sur un ton neutre.

- Oui, répondit Severus.

- Il y en a d'autres qui ne partiront pas ?

- Oui, répondit-il encore.

- Lesquelles ? demanda-t-il en soufflant un grand coup. Tu peux les toucher, s'il te plaît…

- Elles sont devant, dans ton dos il n'y en qu'une…

- Lesquelles ? demanda-t-il de nouveau en se tournant pour lui faire face.

- Tu sais lesquelles, répondit Severus. Ce sont des brûlures, encore…

Harry hocha la tête et observa les trois petits ronds qui se trouvaient près de son nombril.

- Cigarettes, murmura-t-il.

Severus ne dit rien une nouvelle fois mais quand il passa le baume dessus, il sentit Harry qui frissonnait de nouveau.

Il passa ensuite ses mains sur les côtes d'Harry, qui leva alors vers lui un regard interrogateur.

- Tu avais plusieurs côtes cassées, mais tout est en ordre maintenant, lui apprit-il. Assieds-toi et relève ton pyjama jusqu'aux genoux.

Harry fit ce qu'il lui demandait et remarqua alors une fine cicatrice sur son tibia droite.

- Il était entièrement écrasé et des morceaux d'os ressortaient, murmura-t-il en inspectant minutieusement sa jambe.

- Mon oncle n'est pas un poids léger, marmonna-t-il alors qu'un frisson le parcourait quand il réentendit le craquement, qui avait précédé la douleur. Et il s'est acharné sur ma jambe alors que j'étais inconscient, je dirais avec la batte de base-ball de mon cousin…

Severus frissonna à son tour. Harry arrivait à raconter ça sur un ton totalement neutre, bien que son visage exprimait tout l'horreur qu'il avait vécu.

- Tout est en ordre Harry, tu n'as plus qu'à prendre ces deux potions, dit-il en lui tendant les fioles.

- J'espère qu'elles ont au moins un bon goût, soupira-t-il.

Il avala rapidement le contenu des fioles et les rendit à Severus.

- Définitivement non, elles sont infectes…

Severus lui fit un léger sourire, heureux de voir qu'il tentait de plaisanter malgré les souvenirs qu'il venait de revoir.

- Si tu n'arrives pas à dormir, je te laisse une potion de sommeil sans rêve, lui dit-il en posant la fiole sur la table de nuit.

- Merci, répondit Harry avec reconnaissance en se glissant sous la couette.

- Comment vont ses blessures ? s'enquit Voldemort dès que Severus eut refermé la porte de la chambre.

- C'est impeccable, répondit-il. Il n'y a plus que les brûlures qui sont douloureuses et il gardera toujours les cicatrices, une dans le dos et trois sur le ventre. Et il s'est énervé…

- Je sais, le coupa-t-il.

- Vous ressentez ses émotions ? devina Severus.

- Les plus fortes, précisa le Lord.

- Depuis quand ? s'enquit-il curieux.

- Depuis que je me suis réveillé sous cette apparence, répondit-il.

- C'est vous qui l'avez calmé n'est-ce pas ? devina-t-il de nouveau.

- Oui, il s'était replongé dans son souvenir alors je lui ai demandé de se calmer.

- Je ferais des recherches sur votre lien si vous voulez…

- Les livres que tu m'as passé m'ont déjà bien éclairé, murmura-t-il songeur. Mais si tu trouves autre chose, viens me voir.

Severus hocha la tête et s'apprêta à prendre congé.

- A-t-il encore besoin de soin ?

- Juste le baume matin et soir sur les brûlures, jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne soient plus douloureuses et deux potions à prendre le soir.

- Merci Severus, je m'en occuperais dans ce cas. Tu peux y aller.

Severus s'inclina et sortit des appartements alors que le Lord se plongeait dans un livre.

Au beau milieu de la nuit, Voldemort fut tiré de son sommeil par une étrange sensation de peur et de panique. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant de se rendre compte que, ces sensations, n'étaient pas les siennes mais celles du jeune sorcier qui se trouvait dans la chambre voisine.

Il se leva alors rapidement, décidé à savoir ce qui lui arrivait. Quand il ouvrit la porte de la chambre, il dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'Harry faisait des cauchemars et vu les cris qu'il poussait, il n'eut pas de mal à savoir qu'il revivait les deux semaines passées chez les moldus.

Il retourna donc dans sa chambre et pénétra l'esprit d'Harry. Il le força à repousser ses mauvais souvenirs et lui parla d'une voix calme en poussant dans son esprit des images banales, comme un ciel étoilé.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, il ressortait de son esprit et il put ressentir l'apaisement du jeune.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'était réellement ce lien qui les unissait, mais il était sûr d'une chose, il était de plus en plus fort depuis qu'Harry était ici.

Au matin, Harry émergea lentement du sommeil. Il se sentait reposé pour une fois, pourtant, il était certain d'avoir fait un cauchemar mais étrangement, il ne s'était pas réveillé.

Il se leva donc et alla directement dans son dressing. Il prit un jeans noir ainsi qu'un tee-shirt à manches courtes blanc et partit dans la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'il retourna dans sa chambre, Voldemort l'attendait assis dans le canapé.

- Bonjour, dit-il timidement en s'avança vers lui.

- Ah, Harry, répondit-il. Viens dans le salon, Tiny nous a préparé le petit déjeuner.

Harry acquiesça et le suivit. Le salon était composé de plusieurs canapés et fauteuils noirs entourant une table basse et d'un tapis vert clair tout comme les murs. Harry trouva l'endroit à son goût et un petit sourire vint flotter sur ses lèvres alors qu'il s'installait face à Voldemort.

- Ce matin, je vais te faire visiter les lieux et te faire rencontrer Drago, Blaise, Theodore, Daphnée et Pansy, déclara-t-il dès qu'ils eurent commencé à manger. Et cet après-midi, on travaillera ensemble.

- Sur quoi travaillerons-nous ? s'enquit-il.

- Je vais commencer par t'appendre à maîtriser ta magie, c'est le plus important.

Harry grommela, il n'avait pas tort, sa magie lui échappait dès qu'il était furieux.

- Avant que tu ne sois levé, j'ai discuté avec Severus et nous t'avons trouvé une couverture pour que tu puisses retourner à Poudlard, dit-il en l'observant. Grâce à une potion, nous allons pouvoir modifier temporairement ton apparence et tu deviendras le fils de Severus et Eleanor…

- Le fils de Severus et Eleanor ? le coupa Harry stupéfait.

- Oui, dans la potion, il utilisera une goutte de leur sang et tu auras l'apparence qu'aurait eu un de leurs enfants, expliqua-t-il.

- Qui est Eleanor ?

- La femme de Severus.

Harry le regarda bouche-bée. Severus était marié ?

- Severus est marié depuis des années Harry mais sa femme, Eleanor, a longtemps vécu dans son pays d'origine, la France. On l'a fait revenir en Angleterre pour assurer ta couverture mais elle est ravie, tu la rencontreras ce soir. A partir de septembre tu seras donc Maxim Leo Connors et pour que tu sois plus tranquille vis-à-vis des autres élèves, on a préféré qu'il n'y ait pas le nom de Severus, juste celui d'Eleanor.

Harry hocha la tête, ils avaient vraiment tout prévu. Enfin presque…

- Il va quand même y avoir un problème, Dumbledore est, d'après Severus, très bon en legilimancie, il se rendra donc facilement compte que Maxim est en fait Harry…

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, on a aussi une solution et…

Mais il s'interrompit en voyant la chouette du jeune entrer dans la pièce.

- Hedwige ! s'exclama joyeusement Harry.

La chouette se posa sur son épaule et Harry lui donna aussitôt des morceaux de bacon.

Pendant ce temps, le Lord venait de recevoir la Gazette et lorsqu'il vit la une, un sourire étira ses lèvres.

- Le vieux fou s'est enfin rendu compte que tu avais disparu et c'est la panique…

- Bien fait pour lui, gronda Harry en caressant sa chouette. Sans vous, je serais peut-être mort alors que lui, il savait parfaitement ce qui m'arrivait à chaque fois que je retournais là-bas !

Harry était furieux, parler de Dumbledore faisait monter en lui toute sa colère. Déjà sa magie crépitait dans la pièce, faisant soupirer le Lord et s'enfuir Hedwige.

- Contrôle ta magie Harry ! lui ordonna-t-il.

Harry se tourna vers lui et accrocha son regard au sien. Il se calma lentement en observant les yeux rubis qui lui faisaient face.

- Je n'y comprends rien, gémit-il en se frottant le visage. Ma magie semble s'être renforcée depuis que je suis là…

- Peu avant que tu te réveilles, j'étais en colère et ma magie m'a légèrement échappée. Alors que tu étais inconscient, tu es venu pomper ma magie et c'est ce qui t'a permis de te réveiller hier, lui apprit le Lord.

- J'ai pris votre magie ? murmura-t-il abasourdi.

- Pas exactement, tu t'es servi de ma magie pour refaire le plein car pendant les deux dernières semaines, tu avais beaucoup tiré dessus…

- Mais c'est impossible ! l'interrompit Harry en se levant.

- Qu'est-ce qui est impossible ? lui demanda-t-il calmement.

- Je n'ai jamais eu une telle puissance magique, répondit-il en faisant les cent pas.

Voldemort l'observa silencieusement en réfléchissant.

- Kila ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Maître ? murmura une petite elfe en s'inclinant.

- Trouve Severus et dis-lui de venir dans mes appartements immédiatement, ordonna-t-il sèchement.

- Tout de suite Maître, répondit-elle avant de disparaître.

Harry se laissa retomber dans le fauteuil face à Voldemort et finit par poser une question :

- Je suis censé vous appelez comment ? Car même si je suis maintenant de votre côté, je ne suis pas un mangemort et je refuse de vous appeler Maître, déclara-t-il le regard flamboyant.

- Appelle-moi Tom, répondit-il simplement.

Harry lui fit un léger sourire et s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil alors que Severus arrivait.

- Severus, est-il possible que Dumbledore ait bloqué une partie de la magie d'Harry ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Bloquer une partie de sa magie ? répéta-t-il lentement.

- Oui, d'après Harry, sa magie n'a jamais été aussi puissante…

- Je m'en suis rendu compte, il est vrai qu'il n'a jamais explosé ainsi à Poudlard pourtant, je l'ai très souvent mis en colère mais c'est un sort tellement complexe et tellement dangereux…

- Dangereux pour Harry, pas pour lui, le coupa froidement le Lord.

- Donc le fait de pomper votre magie hier, aurait brisé le sort, souffla Severus complètement horrifié de ce que Dumbledore avait sûrement fait.

- Il a volontairement bloqué ma magie ? s'enquit Harry sur un ton calme, beaucoup trop calme au goût des deux adultes.

- Il semblerait, répondit prudemment Severus.

- Je vais le tuer ! s'écria-t-il complètement hors de lui. Il a joué avec ma vie pendant toutes ces années, il ne s'en sortira pas !

- Harry, tenta Severus.

- Non ! hurla-t-il alors que sa magie s'agitait de plus en plus.

- Contrôle ! lui ordonna le Lord pour la deuxième fois en peu de temps.

Harry tourna de nouveau son regard vers lui, un regard beaucoup plus sombre que d'habitude où la fureur était inscrite.

- Contrôle, ne laisse pas ta magie t'échapper, continua le Lors d'une voix calme.

Harry secoua la tête, il était beaucoup plus facile de la laisser s'échapper.

"Harry, murmura le Lord.

- Aide-moi Tom, pensa-t-il.

- Je vais t'aider mais commence par te calmer, lui répondit-il."

Harry souffla, la simple présence de Tom dans son esprit l'apaisait.

- Merci, murmura-t-il.

Tom hocha la tête alors que Severus jurait, une première en présence d'autres personnes.

- Je n'ai presque plus aucun doute sur le fait que Dumbledore ait bloqué une partie de sa magie, lâcha alors froidement Tom.

Severus ne fit qu'hocher la tête, toutes les preuves étaient là.

- Aller Harry, je vais te faire visiter le manoir, décida Tom en se levant.

Harry se leva aussitôt, content d'avoir autre chose à faire que de s'énerver contre Dumbledore.

- Je retourne à mes potions, murmura Severus en partant.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre, j'espère que vous appréciez toujours =)<em>

_Bon weekend à tous et à mercredi !  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3 : Derrière Les Masques

_Un grand merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que notre histoire est suivie =)  
>Si certains ont des questions, des trucs qu'ils ne comprennent pas, n'hésitez pas, j'y répondrais avec plaisir sauf si c'est quelque chose qui sera expliqué plus loin dans ma fic'...<em>

_En attendant, voilà comme promis les troisième chapitre, bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : Derrière Les Masques<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry et Tom sortirent à leur tour et se retrouvèrent dans un grand couloir.<p>

- On va aller à gauche, déclara Tom. Si on va à droite, on arrive sur les appartements des mangemorts qui vivent ici. Il y a donc ceux de Severus, des Malefoy, Zabini, Nott, Greengrass, Parkinson et d'autres.

Ils avancèrent dans le couloir et arrivèrent à un grand escalier en marbre.

- On était au 2ème, lui apprit-il.

Tom lui montra la bibliothèque, les salles d'entraînement et l'infirmerie au 1er étage. A cet étage, il y avait aussi plusieurs dizaines de chambres.

Au rez-de-chaussée, Tom lui montra la salle de réunion qui menait directement à son bureau où il accueillait les visiteurs. Il y avait aussi une grande salle à manger qui menait directement au cuisine et de là, à ce qu'il appelait le repère des elfes de maison.

Tom l'entraina ensuite dans le jardin et le premier mot qui vint à l'esprit d'Harry fut magnifique.

Sur la droite du domaine, il y avait une large forêt où Tom lui recommanda de ne pas s'aventurer sans lui.

La partie gauche du domaine comportait une piscine où ils rencontrèrent Drago, Blaise, Theo, Daphnée et Pansy.

- Vous tombez bien, déclara le Lord. Je vous présente, enfin représente puisque vous le connaissez parfaitement, Harry, dit-il en posant une main sur l'épaule du jeune.

Harry s'avança en grommela vers ses anciens meilleurs ennemis de Poudlard.

- T'en a mis du temps à te rendre compte que Dumby n'était qu'un sale manipulateur, railla Drago.

- N'en rajoute pas, marmonna-t-il vexé.

- Je vous laisse, déclara Tom. Harry, je t'attends à 12h30 dans mes appartements.

Harry hocha la tête et regarda Tom partir.

- Tu vas vraiment rester là ? s'enquit Blaise.

- Ouai.

- Cool ! s'exclama Theo.

- Cool ? répéta Harry en l'observant.

- Ben oui, ça nous fait un allié de plus contre le vieux fou, répondit joyeusement Pansy.

- T'as lu la Gazette ce matin ? lui demanda Blaise.

- Nan mais j'ai vu que je faisais encore la une, râla-t-il.

- Normal, leur Survivant a disparu, plaisanta Daphnée.

- Vous passez votre temps ici ? les interrogea Harry pour changer de sujet.

- Ouai, on vit tous ici avec nos parents depuis deux ans, répondit Theo.

- Depuis qu'il est revenu d'entre les morts en fait, remarqua Harry en se laissant tomber au sol.

Les cinq Serpentards rigolèrent et s'assirent avec lui.

Harry s'étonna de leur comportement. Il avait l'impression d'avoir à faire à des personnes complètements différentes de celles qu'il avait connu à Poudlard. Daphnée lui dit simplement qu'ici, ils pouvaient être eux-mêmes, qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être sur leurs gardes constamment.

Harry ne vit pas le temps passer et il se fit accompagner jusqu'aux appartements de Tom par Daphnée et Pansy, les trois garçons ayant décidé de rester à la piscine.

Harry frappa à la porte et le Lord vint lui ouvrir alors que les deux filles avaient déjà filé.

- Harry, tu n'as pas besoin de frapper à la porte, lui dit-il. Tu vis ici autant que moi maintenant.

Harry hocha la tête et s'installa face à lui pour le déjeuner. Tom l'interrogea sur ce qu'il avait fait avec les cinq jeunes et il fut content d'entendre que tout c'était bien passé.

Après manger, Tom l'emmena dans une des salles d'entrainement du 1er.

- Assieds-toi, lui dit-il en montrant le tapis qu'il avait fait apparaître.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? s'enquit-il en s'asseyant.

- Tu vas apprendre la méditation, déclara-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

- Pardon ?

- Tu as bien compris, la méditation va te permettre de comprendre ta magie et de la contrôler.

Harry le regarda avec scepticisme.

- Ferme les yeux, murmura Tom d'une voix calme. Ressens ta magie, trouve le chemin qu'elle fait dans ton corps…

Harry se détendit aussitôt, laissant la voix de Tom le guider. Il sentait une douce énergie le parcourir, il suivait son cours et trouva où elle se concentrait. Il vit une grosse boule d'énergie blanche, d'où partaient plusieurs flux de différentes couleurs. Il ne savait pas à quoi correspondaient les couleurs mais en cet instant, le flux bleu clair était le plus imposant. Il resta un moment à contempler sa magie, c'était quelque chose d'apaisant.

Il sortit finalement doucement de sa transe et tomba directement dans le regard de Tom.

- Qu'as-tu découvert ? s'enquit-il.

- J'ai trouvé où se concentrait ma magie, une grosse boule d'énergie blanche et plusieurs flux, de couleurs différentes en partaient. Et pourquoi je vois un flux magique coloré autour de vous ?

- Bien, tu as trouvé ce qu'on appelle la source, chaque sorcier en possède une, expliqua-t-il. Chaque couleur a une signification et il est assez impressionnant que tu puisses déjà voir les auras… Quelle couleur vois-tu ?

- Doré… Les auras ? Mais non, c'est juste votre magie…

- Tu ne peux pas voir les différents flux magiques colorés chez quelqu'un d'autre, tu ne peux voir que les tiens. Les auras te permettent de savoir beaucoup de choses sur une personne. La couleur noire signifie qu'elle utilise la magie noir, la blanche c'est pour la magie blanche, la rouge c'est pour l'amour et l'amitié, la verte c'est pour la puissance magique et si tu vois une aura violette, surtout ne fais jamais confiance à cette personne.

- Pourquoi ?

- Car ça veut dire qu'elle est contre toi et qu'elle cherche à te nuire par tous les moyens possibles, répondit-il. Quand tu t'es réveillé, Severus et moi avons vu une aura violette autour de toi mais au fil de nos explications, elle diminuait et aujourd'hui, elle a entièrement disparu. Mais on peut cacher les auras, empêcher les autres de la voir.

- Et la dorée ? s'enquit-il.

- Je ne sais pas, admit-il. Tu es le premier sorcier sur qui je la vois…

- Mais je la vois sur vous…

- Je sais, soupira-t-il. Mais nous sommes les seuls à la voir, Severus ne la voit pas, sur aucun de nous deux, mais on pense que c'est le lien étrange qui nous réunit. Et arrête de me dire vous !

- Un lien entre vous et moi ? répéta-t-il.

- Arrête avec le vous ! s'exclama-t-il. Harry, je suis presque sûr qu'on est les seuls sorciers à pouvoir communiquer par la pensée comme nous le faisons, sans l'avoir appris je veux dire. Et je ressens tes émotions fortes, notamment tes colères.

- Moi aussi, murmura timidement Harry. Cet après-midi, j'ai senti que vous… Que tu étais inquiet…

Tom hocha la tête, le lien marchait donc bien dans les deux sens.

- On va travailler sur l'esprit, reprit Tom. Tu vas apprendre l'occlumancie, la legilimancie ainsi que la télépathie. Et aussi à cacher tes auras car le vert est très impressionnant, le vieux fou ne doit jamais le voir…

- C'est possible d'être télépathe ? s'exclama-t-il surpris.

- Bien sûr et maintenant que tu as retrouvé toutes tes facultés magiques, je pense que tu ne mettras pas longtemps à maîtriser ces arts de la magie.

- C'est à cause de ça que je n'arrivais pas à apprendre l'occlumancie avec Severus ? demanda-t-il.

- Il y a de grandes chances. L'occlumancie demande, au début, beaucoup d'énergie magique et si tu ne disposes pas de toutes tes capacités, l'échec est assuré.

- Donc Dumby m'obligeait à apprendre l'occlumancie tout en sachant que je ne pouvais pas, résuma-t-il.

- Il cherchait à affaiblir ton esprit, il voulait te contrôler, que tu sois entièrement sa marionnette, murmura froidement le Lord.

Harry s'emporta encore une fois, sa magie crépitait.

- Trouve le flux qui te calme Harry, dit doucement Tom. Diminue le flux de colère et augmente l'autre.

Harry ferma les yeux et vit le flux bleu foncé, celui qui semblait alimenter sa colère et qui grossissait rapidement. Il chercha le flux bleu clair, celui qui était si imposant tout à l'heure alors qu'il était calme.

Après plusieurs minutes, il parvint à se calmer. Il voyait le flux bleu clair augmenter et le bleu foncé diminuer.

- Tu te débrouilles vraiment bien, à force de t'entrainer, tu arriveras à contenir tes flux magiques sans même t'en rendre compte, ça deviendra naturel pour toi.

- Quelles couleurs sont mes auras ? s'enquit-il curieux.

- Blanc, rouge, doré, vert et un noir vraiment minuscule mais on va y remédier car tu ne peux pas être le fils de Severus et Eleanor si tu ne connais pas la magie noire, répondit Tom amusé.

Harry et Tom parlèrent encore pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne décide de commencer l'occlumancie.

Tom avait raison. Maintenant qu'il avait toute sa magie, Harry réussit d'entrée à repousser les attaques mentales de Tom.

Après plus de deux heures, Tom était plus que satisfait des défenses mentales d'Harry.

- Tu avais déjà dû faire un bon boulot avec Severus, même si tu n'arrivais à le bloquer, déclara-t-il. Demain, on passera à la legilimancie et si tu te débrouilles aussi bien qu'aujourd'hui, on pourra enchaîner avec la télépathie.

Harry lui fit un large sourire et Tom l'entraîna hors de la salle.

- Il est temps pour toi que tu rencontres Eleanor, après tout, elle sera ta mère une fois que tu seras à Poudlard, lui dit-il.

Ils montèrent au 2ème et Tom l'emmena jusqu'aux appartements de Severus où il entra après avoir toqué à la porte.

- Hey Harry ! s'exclama une voix féminine en l'étreignant.

- Euh… Bonjour, marmonna-t-il crispé.

- Harry, je te présente Eleanor et je te préviens tout de suite, elle est toujours comme ça, l'averti Tom avec un regard amusé.

- Et c'est pour ça que personne ne pense que je suis une mangemort, rajouta-t-elle avec un sourire en relâchant Harry.

Harry l'observa attentivement et la trouva plutôt jolie. Elle avait une peau assez bronzée, de longs cheveux blond et bouclé qui encadraient un visage assez fin où ressortaient deux magnifiques yeux bleu-vert.

- Tu as fini de m'observer ? sourit-elle.

- Mmm… Oui, désolé, murmura-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit-elle toujours avec bonne humeur en l'entraînant dans le canapé près d'elle alors que Tom et Severus s'installaient dans des fauteuils.

- Dis Severus, comment t'as fait tomber amoureux d'une boule d'énergie comme elle ? s'enquit-il. Car tu es quand même quelqu'un de très calme…

- Je me demande moi-même, soupira-t-il alors que sa femme lui tirait la langue.

- Alors Harry, tu es d'accord pour qu'Eleanor et Severus soient tes parents à partir de septembre ? s'enquit le Lord.

- Oh oui, pas de soucis, répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

- Génial ! s'exclama Eleanor. On va passer beaucoup de temps ensemble à partir d'aujourd'hui, il faut qu'on te fasse de faux souvenirs et surtout, qu'on apprenne à se connaître car tu es censé avoir grandi avec moi !

- Quelle est l'histoire de Maxim ? demanda alors Harry.

- Tu n'as jamais été à l'école, c'est Eleanor qui s'est occupée de ton éducation et Severus ne te voyait qu'au moment des vacances d'été, répondit Tom. Eleanor et toi avez beaucoup voyagé, tu parles donc plusieurs langues et ne t'en fais pas, nous avons une potion pour te les faire apprendre en quelques jours, rajouta-t-il face à l'inquiétude qu'il avait senti chez le jeune. Ensuite, le vieux fou ne sait pas qu'Eleanor est une mangemort, tout comme il pense que Severus est espion pour lui. Et il ne sait pas non plus qu'ils sont mariés et encore moins qu'ils ont un enfant, termina-t-il malicieusement.

- Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser à Poudlard, déclara Harry avec un sourire malicieux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je te donnerais des idées, lui souffla Eleanor.

- Et tu auras des alliés car Drago, Theodore, Blaise, Daphnée et Pansy seront au courant que tu seras Maxim, rajouta Tom. Severus, quand seront prêtes les potions ? s'enquit-il.

- Celle pour qu'il apprenne plus rapidement est prête et celle pour son apparence le sera dans une semaine, répondit-il aussitôt.

- Donne lui donc un flacon et laissons-le avec Eleanor, ils ont du temps à rattraper, déclara le Lord en se levant.

Severus lui donna une potion bleu pâle avant de sortir avec Tom.

- Allez Harry, c'est partie pour l'apprentissage des langues, sourit Eleanor. Je vais t'apprendre toutes celles que je parle.

- Lesquelles ? s'enquit-il.

- Français, italien, espagnol, portugais, allemand, grec, russe, suédois, norvégien, danois et finlandais, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire face aux yeux d'Harry qui s'agrandissaient à chaque fois qu'elle en rajoutait une.

- Mais… Mais, comment peux-tu en savoir autant ? C'est de la folie, je ne pourrais jamais toutes les apprendre en quelques jours !

- J'adore voyager Harry et quand une langue me plait, je reste plus longtemps dans le pays et je l'apprends, avec quelques potions pour m'aider bien entendu !

- Quelques jours ? releva lentement Harry.

- Je dirais même quelques heures, Severus t'a donné la plus puissante de ses potions pour que ça aille vite, répliqua-t-elle ravie. Tu verras, c'est très marrant de faire la conversation dans une langue inconnue pour presque tout le monde.

Harry hocha la tête et but la moitié de la fiole à la demande d'Eleanor. Pendant tout le temps que la potion fit effet, c'est-à-dire pendant plus de quatre heures, Harry apprit des langues. Sur les onze, il en maîtrisait quatre quand la potion arrêta d'agir.

- La potion est vraiment, wahou ! souffla-t-il. Quatre langues en quatre heures, c'est complètement hallucinant !

- Tu vas utiliser cette potion très souvent pendant les prochaines semaines car avec le Lord, tu vas apprendre la magie noire et avec Severus, les potions car tu ne peux pas être son fils sans être brillant dans sa matière ! déclara-t-elle.

Harry et Eleanor passèrent encore un moment à discuter et elle changeait tout le temps de langues pour l'habituer.

- Il y a du progrès, remarqua Severus en entrant dans ses appartements avec le Lord sur ses talons.

- Oui ! s'exclama joyeusement Eleanor. Il maîtrise parfaitement le français, l'espagnol, le portugais ainsi que l'italien. Demain, on en fera d'autres et je dirais qu'après-demain, il maîtrisera les onze, tout comme moi !

- Très bien, murmura Tom. Dans ce cas Harry, demain, tu passes une partie de ta journée avec Eleanor, on va dire de 8h à 15h et ensuite, tu viens travailler avec moi, déclara-t-il. Et dès que tu en auras fini avec les langues, tu passeras aux potions.

Harry grimaça, s'attirant un sourire moqueur de Severus.

Finalement, après une dernière embrassade d'Eleanor, Tom et lui retournèrent dans leurs appartements.

Harry passa sa soirée dans le salon, à discuter avec Tom. Il se rendait compte qu'entre ce qu'il pensait et la vérité, il y avait une énorme différence. Tom était vraiment quelqu'un d'intéressant, charismatique et il appréciait de plus en plus sa présence. Tom répondait à toutes ses questions contrairement à Dumbledore. Le Lord avait en effet comprit que, cela ne servait à rien de cacher des choses à Harry car il n'était que plus en colère quand il les découvrait par lui-même.

Harry appréciait aussi beaucoup Eleanor et comme elle l'avait pensé, il maîtrisa les onze langues en trois jours. Il commença alors à travailler avec Severus sur les potions et il apprit à aimer cette matière. Bien sûr, le fait que Severus ne soit plus exécrable avec lui y était pour beaucoup. Et grâce à la potion d'apprentissage, il devint très vite excellent en potions et Severus lui demanda alors de travailler sans la potion, ce qu'il fit et avec succès.

Tom avait réussi à lui faire apprendre la legilimancie en deux jours et la télépathie en trois. Et au plus grand bonheur d'Harry, ils faisaient enfin des duels où Tom lui enseignait entre autres la magie noire et la magie runique.

La potion pour changer son apparence fut prête une semaine après sa rencontre avec Eleanor, comme Severus l'avait dit.

Tom lui demanda alors d'en prendre quelques gouttes, juste assez pour qu'il garde l'apparence de Maxim pendant quelques heures. Harry accepta aussitôt, trop curieux de se voir sous sa nouvelle apparence.

Severus lui avait indiqué qu'il devait la prendre le soir, avant d'aller dormir, pour qu'elle agisse pendant la nuit.

Dès qu'il s'était levé le lendemain matin, il avait foncé dans sa salle de bain pour voir le résultat. Il tenait beaucoup d'Eleanor, sa peau était bronzée mais dans une tente plus claire que la sienne, ses cheveux blonds tombaient sur sa nuque et devant ses yeux mais de façon très raide, comparable à ceux de Severus. Et enfin, ses yeux étaient aussi noirs que ceux de Severus et ils pétillaient de bonheur en cet instant.

Il s'observa de longues minutes, se plaisant sous cette nouvelle apparence.

- Harry ? l'appela alors la voix de Tom.

- Oui ? répondit-il sans sortir de la salle de bain.

- Viens me voir, lui dit-il. Je sais déjà que tu aimes ta nouvelle apparence.

- C'est vrai, murmura-t-il en sortant de la salle de bain.

Tom l'observa longuement en silence et Harry attendit patiemment qu'il ait fini.

- Le vieux fou ne te reconnaitra jamais, c'est parfait ! s'exclama-t-il.

- J'espère bien, sourit Harry. Qui imaginerait que je sois maintenant blond avec des yeux noirs…

- Personne, ce qui est justement parfait. J'ai eu peur que tu ne gardes les cheveux noirs, comme ceux de Severus… admit Tom. Aller, viens, Eleanor ne tient pas en place depuis qu'elle est levée, Severus a été obligé de se réfugier au labo.

Harry éclata de rire. Il ne connaissait pas Eleanor depuis longtemps, mais déjà, il l'adorait.

- Tom ? appela timidement Harry quand il eut repris son souffle.

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que tes mangemorts vont être au courant ?

- Non, du moins pas pour l'instant, je ne veux pas prendre de risque. Ta couverture ne doit pas être découverte, il y aurait trop de danger. D'après Severus, le vieux fou est dans une rage noire depuis que tu as disparu et il déploie de grands moyens pour te retrouver, lui apprit-il sur un ton glacial qui le fit sursauter.

Harry était toujours surpris quand Tom utilisait ce genre de ton, il avait l'impression d'avoir Voldemort devant lui et non Tom.

- Qu'est-ce qui te dérange ? lui demanda Tom en voyant son trouble.

- J'ai parfois l'impression que tu es deux personnes, Tom et Voldemort, lui avoua-t-il pas très à l'aise.

- Voldemort est ce que je montre en public, c'est un masque que je me sers pour avoir le contrôle. Tom, c'est le vrai-moi si on peut dire mais très peu de gens le connaisse, lui dit-il en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Tu connais mes deux facettes, tout comme Severus, Eleanor et quelques familles de mangemorts comme les Malefoy. Mais tous les autres mangemorts ne connaissent que Voldemort, c'est ma couverture, tout comme la tienne va être Maxim.

Harry hocha la tête, les paroles de Tom l'avait soulagé et ses mains qui massaient ses épaules finissaient de le détende.

- Allons voir Eleanor, murmura le Lord. Mais prends donc ta magnifique cape d'invisibilité, je n'ai pas envie de prendre le risque de croiser certains de mes mangemorts.

Harry la prit et une fois à la porte, s'en recouvrit.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà encore un chapitre de bouclé !<em>

_Bonne rentrée à tous ceux qui reprennent le chemin des cours aujourd'hui ou demain et à ce weekend pour le suivant !_


	4. Chapter 4 : Maxim

_Salut tout le monde ! Encore une fois, merci à tous pour vos reviews !_

_Héhé oui, moi aussi j'aimerais beaucoup une potion d'apprentissage, ça serait vraiment pratique ! Malheureusement, Severus ne veut pas me donner la recette de sa potion...  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : Maxim<strong>

* * *

><p>Il marchait tout près de Tom, l'observant. Il avait repris son masque dur et froid, celui qui le faisait frissonner, celui de Voldemort. Ils croisèrent plusieurs mangemorts dont Bellatrix et Harry eut une soudaine envie de se venger pour la mort de Sirius. Il sentit cependant une main serrer doucement son bras et la voix apaisante de Tom raisonner dans sa tête, lui demandant de se calmer.<p>

Ils atteignirent enfin les appartements de Severus et Eleanor où Harry ouvrit brutalement la porte, sans prendre la peine de frapper. Tom entra à son tour en soupirant, cherchant le plus jeune qui était bien évidemment toujours invisible.

- Qu'est-ce que… ? commença Eleanor sans comprendre.

- Il a sa cape n'est-ce pas ? devina Severus.

Tom hocha la tête et chercha la magie d'Harry pour le retrouver.

- Sa cape ? demanda-t-elle.

- Harry a une cape d'invisibilité, lui apprit Severus. Mais ça n'explique pas qu'il soit entré ainsi…

- On a croisé Bellatrix, murmura le Lord en se dirigeant vers la pièce qu'il savait être un bureau.

Au nom de Bellatrix, Severus avait compris et expliqua la situation à Eleanor, tandis que Tom avait soigneusement verrouillé l'accès au bureau après y être entré. Il s'avança doucement vers lui, se laissant guider par sa magie et tendit la main dès qu'il fut à quelques centimètres de lui. Il retira doucement sa cape, trouvant Harry recroquevillé sur lui-même, tremblant de tous ses membres.

- Harry, l'appela doucement le Lord.

- Elle l'a tué, murmura-t-il en relevant son regard brillant de larmes vers lui.

- Non, elle…

- Elle l'a tué, répéta-t-il plus fort. Il a traversé ce putain de voile à cause d'elle ! hurla-t-il en se relevant et en s'écartant de Tom.

- Ce n'était pas un sort mortel, elle me l'a dit… tenta-t-il.

- Je le sais bien ! cria-t-il. Le sort était rouge ! Mais il est mort quand même, à cause d'elle ! Sirius était ma seule famille, mon parrain ! Celui qui m'aidait au milieu de cette maudite guerre et… et… et…

Mais Harry fut incapable de continuer et fondit en larmes. Tom sentait la douleur du plus jeune, il savait qu'il avait vécu trop de choses pour quelqu'un de son âge et il savait aussi que c'était en partie sa faute, même si tout venait de l'autre fou.

- Harry, murmura-t-il en s'avançant de nouveau vers lui.

Harry ne se recula pas, laissant Tom lui écarter ses mèches blondes de devant les yeux.

- Je sais que je ne pourrais jamais revenir en arrière, effacer tout ce que tu as du vivre à cause de moi mais maintenant, je ne te laissera pas, je t'aiderais, te soutiendrais du mieux que je peux, dit-il doucement en faisant des cercles avec sa main dans le dos d'Harry.

Harry hocha faiblement la tête et laissa les émotions de son ainé, qui étaient calmes et rassurantes, l'envahir pour l'aider à se calmer.

Harry ferma finalement les yeux et sa tête vint reposer contre l'épaule de Tom.

- Tu es prêt à te montrer à Eleanor et Severus ? s'enquit doucement Tom au bout de plusieurs minutes.

- Oui, chuchota Harry en se redressant. Merci…

Tom ne répondit rien mais entraîna le plus jeune jusqu'au salon, où les deux autres attendaient.

- Magnifique, souffla Eleanor quand Harry les rejoignit.

- Il te ressemble beaucoup, remarqua aussitôt Severus. Sauf pour ses yeux…

- Et ses cheveux, rajouta-t-elle. Je ne les ai jamais eu si raides !

Harry esquissa un sourire et se retrouva rapidement dans les bras d'Eleanor.

- Tu vas avoir toutes les filles de l'école à tes pieds ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Comme si ce n'était déjà pas le cas, grommela-t-il.

- Peut-être, mais là, ça ne sera pas à cause de ta célébrité ! rajouta-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur son front.

Harry acquiesça, se laissant aller dans les bras d'Eleanor où il se sentait vraiment à sa place.

Elle l'entraina finalement sur le canapé, gardant une de ses mains dans les siennes alors que Tom partait chercher Drago, Blaise, Theo, Daphnée et Pansy.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous dans les appartements de Severus, jetant des coups d'œil interrogateurs à Harry, enfin plutôt Maxim pour l'instant.

- Voici Maxim Leo Connors, fils d'Eleanor et Severus, leur apprit Tom.

- Pardon ? releva Drago en s'étranglant presque. J'ai dû louper un truc là, Severus ? Tu ne m'as jamais dit, à moi, ton filleul, que tu avais un fils et qui en plus, semble être de notre âge ?

- Allons Drago, tu ne vas pas en vouloir à ton parrain pour ça, dit Eleanor amusée par son comportement.

- En fait, reprit le Lord. Maxim, ici présent va aller à Poudlard à partir de la rentrée et je compte sur vous pour le soutenir et vous serez sous serment pour ne pas dévoiler son identité.

- Personne ne doit savoir qu'il est le fils de Severus et Eleanor ? releva Theo avec surprise.

- Pas exactement, personne ne doit savoir que Maxim Connors est en fait Harry Potter, répondit Severus.

Les cinq jeunes fixèrent Severus, certain qu'il se foutait d'eux.

- Harry ? murmura Blaise.

Maxim hocha la tête, tentant de dissimuler son sourire face aux regards ahuris de ses cinq anciens meilleurs ennemis de Poudlard.

- Pourquoi ? chuchota Daphnée.

- Sécurité, répondit-il. Dumby ne doit pas savoir que je suis vivant, il doit continuer de me chercher. Je vais être sous serment aussi pour cacher tous mes souvenirs d'Harry et m'en faire des nouveaux pour Maxim.

- Et on est censé connaître Maxim depuis longtemps ? s'enquit Pansy.

- Non, répondit le Lord. Depuis cet été seulement. Avant que vous ne partiez, je vais vous mettre sous serment, même vos parents ne doivent rien connaître de cette histoire pour l'instant, reprit-il. Harry va reprendre son apparence pour le reste des vacances et finir de se créer des souvenirs avec Severus et Eleanor.

Tom sortit donc sa baguette et mit en place le serment sur chacun des cinq jeunes présents. L'avantage de ce sort était que, seul celui qui l'avait posé pouvait l'annuler. Au moins, pas de risque que Dumbledore découvre tout en annulant le sortilège.

Drago, Blaise, Theo, Daphnée et Pansy se retirèrent ensuite, suivit du Lord afin de laisser à la famille le temps de finaliser les souvenirs.

Les sorts pour les mettre en place étaient compliqués et demandaient beaucoup d'énergie. En moins de deux heures, Maxim s'endormit dans les bras d'Eleanor, complètement épuisé.

- Ce n'est qu'un enfant, soupira-t-elle en caressant doucement ses cheveux. Et pourtant, il se comporte en adulte…

- Il a vécu trop de choses, murmura Severus en posant ses mains sur les épaules de sa femme.

Alors qu'ils le contemplaient, les effets de la potion s'estompèrent, laissant Maxim redevenir Harry.

- Le Lord a changé depuis qu'il est là, murmura-t-elle.

- Quelque part, il s'en veut de ce qu'il lui a fait subir durant toutes ces années… Tout ça à cause de Dumbledore, soupira-t-il sombrement. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il puisse être assoiffé de pouvoir à ce point…

- Il a détruit la vie du Lord mais aussi celle d'Harry, je ne comprends pas comment quelqu'un peut en arriver là, marmonna-t-elle en retenant une vague de colère.

- Le pouvoir, répondit simplement Severus.

Eleanor hocha tristement la tête alors qu'on frappait à la porte. Severus alla ouvrir et se décala pour laisser entrer Tom.

- Moi qui voulais l'entrainer, murmura-t-il.

- Il est fatigué, sourit Eleanor. Ce sont des sorts très puissants qui demandent beaucoup d'énergie. Il a puisé dans ses réserves magiques jusqu'à l'épuisement…

- Je vais le ramener dans nos appartements, décida-t-il. J'aurais à lui parler dès qu'il se réveillera.

Eleanor opina silencieusement, laissant Tom prendre doucement Harry dans ses bras.

Il gagna aussitôt la chambre d'Harry, le déposa dans son lit et s'installa dans le canapé juste à côté, pour attendre son réveille.

Harry ouvrit les yeux de longues heures plus tard et il fut étonné de constater qu'il était près de 14h.

- Que s'est-il passé ? s'enquit-il en voyant Tom dans le canapé.

- Eleanor, Severus et toi étiez en train de fabriquer vos faux souvenirs et tu t'es endormi d'épuisement, lui apprit-il.

- Ah… fut tout ce qu'il répondit.

- Harry, j'ai une question pour toi, commença Tom.

Harry lui jeta un regard inquiet. Il n'aimait pas quand Tom commençait à lui parler de façon si sérieuse.

- Qui, parmi tes amis…

- Anciens amis, le coupa-t-il.

- Peu importe, qui penses-tu, pourrait changer de camp, te croirais si tu leur racontais la vérité ?

- Je ne sais pas trop… Les jumeaux Weasley, Ron, Hermione, Remus et peut-être quelques autres camarades, mais je n'en suis vraiment pas sûr…

- Quand tu retourneras à Poudlard, je veux que tu les observes, que tu me dises qui est content de ta disparition et qui s'en inquiète vraiment, déclara-t-il. Et sers-toi du fait que tu puisses voir les auras, si tu vois la violette, tu seras vite fixé.

- Sauf que je serais sous les traits de Maxim et non d'Harry, remarqua-t-il.

- Ça n'aura aucune importance, si tu vois l'aura violette, c'est que cette personne cherche à te nuire, à toi Harry. N'oublie jamais que Maxim n'est qu'un masque, tout comme Voldemort est le mien, lui rappela-t-il.

Harry acquiesça lentement en se frottant le visage avec ses mains.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? s'enquit Tom avec un froncement de sourcils.

- C'est compliqué, chuchota-t-il. J'ai parfois du mal à croire à tout ça même si, je sais très bien que tout est vrai, c'est juste que… Je ne sais pas… J'ai perdu tous mes repères, tout ce que je croyais a été changé et… Et étrangement, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir une famille avec Eleanor et Severus… Et j'ai vraiment du mal à croire que je t'ai haï pendant toutes ces années… Je sais que tu as tué mes parents, et pour ça, je t'en veux mais… Mais je n'arrive plus à te détester, finit-il par avouer.

- Tu sais, plus je te connais et plus je m'en veux pour tout ça…

- Qu'est devenu Pettigrow ? l'interrogea-t-il soudain, des éclairs dans le regard.

- Mort, répondit simplement Tom. Mais tu sais que Dumbledore savait que c'était lui le traitre dans ses rangs…

- Quoi ? hurla Harry en l'interrompant.

- Dumbledore savait que Pettigrow travaillait pour moi…

- Etait-il au courant que c'était lui qui fut choisi à la place de Sirius pour devenir le gardien du secret de mes parents ? s'enquit-il le plus calmement possible.

- Oui, il a ensuite laissé Sirius se faire emprisonner, il devenait trop dangereux pour le vieux fou et il aurait eu ta garde car il était ton parrain, avoua Tom. Il voulait que tu sois élevé loin de la magie, que tu sois quelqu'un de faible…

Harry tremblait de rage, ses poings étaient serrés et il était sur le point d'exploser, Tom le sentait. Il le vit cependant souffler un grand coup et les crépitements de magie diminuèrent dans la pièce, à son plus grand étonnement.

- Tu es vraiment impressionnant, souffla-t-il.

Harry opina, les yeux toujours clos. Quand il se fut calmé, il reprit la parole sur un ton froid et dur que Tom lui avait rarement entendu :

- Je le tuerais en personne, il paiera pour la mort de mes parents et de Sirius !

- N'y pense pas pour l'instant, murmura Tom.

- J'ai une question, est-ce vrai que tu veux te débarrasser des moldus et nés-moldus ? s'enquit-il soudain inquiet en se crispant.

- Non. Tu n'es pas au courant ? La plupart des meurtres de moldus sont commis par l'autre vieux fou ou du moins, sous ses ordres. Il cherche à me faire accuser…

- Et ça marche plutôt bien, gronda Harry. Et pour les sorciers qui sont assassinés ?

- Tu remarqueras que ceux qui sont assassinés, ce sont des sorciers qui commençaient à sérieusement douter du vieux fou et il les a tout simplement éliminé, lui apprit-il de nouveau.

Harry se leva brutalement de son lit, commençant à faire les cent pas dans sa chambre.

Tom l'appela plusieurs fois, tentant même de pénétrer son esprit mais il se fit brutalement repousser. Harry était dans sa bulle, ressassent tout ce qu'il avait appris depuis qu'il était ici, toutes les manipulations de Dumbledore pour les éliminer, lui et Tom…

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par deux mains qui s'abattirent sur ses épaules, le faisant sursauter.

- Désolé, grommela-t-il en s'arrêtant.

- Arrête de penser à tout ça, tu te fais du mal, murmura-t-il en plongeant son regard dans les deux émeraudes.

- C'est tellement injuste ! Il espionne tout le monde, éliminant les gens dès qu'ils découvrent la vérité…

- Tu ne peux rien faire pour l'instant. Nous devons attendre, nous préparer à l'affronter ensemble, comme le dit la prophétie. Mais tu n'es pas prêt et moi non plus, ajouta-t-il.

- D'où vient cette rumeur que tu ne veux garder que les sangs-pur alors que, tu es toi-même un sang-mêlé ?

Harry le vit pincer les lèvres et son visage se figea.

- Oublie, chuchota-t-il en baissant le regard, mal à l'aise.

- Harry, reprit Tom en passant sa main sous son menton pour le faire croiser son regard. Ce n'est pas vraiment une rumeur… Il est vrai, qu'au début, j'ai voulu m'en débarrasser, avoua-t-il. Mon père était un moldu et je n'ai jamais compris que ma mère, une sang-pur, descendante de Salazar Serpentard, puisse tomber amoureuse de lui. Elle lui a fait boire un filtre d'amour et quand elle a arrêté de lui donner, il l'a abandonné… Ma mère est morte juste après ma naissance et j'ai dû passer toute mon enfance dans cet orphelinat où… Enfin bref, ma haine des moldus est venue d'ici. J'ai tué mon père et mes grands-parents ainsi que le personnel de l'orphelinat mais c'est tout, les autres meurtres, c'est l'œuvre du vieux fou, termina-t-il en se détournant.

- Pourquoi le basilic à Poudlard dans ce cas ?

- Pour Dumbledore, admit-il en fixant de nouveau son regard dans celui du plus jeune.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Harry.

- J'ai appris qu'il était au courant, depuis le début, que j'étais le descendant de Serpentard et donc un sorcier, et que je vivais dans cet orphelinat, de comment j'étais traité… J'ai compris les raisons pour lesquelles il m'avait laissé là, que lorsque j'ai découvert la véritable prophétie en juin dernier… J'ai été autant manipulé que toi tout au long de ma vie, rajouta-t-il avec un sourire triste.

Harry hocha la tête, le regard dur. Plus il en apprenait sur Dumbledore et plus il sentait sa haine pour lui augmenter.

- On a encore plus d'un mois avant la rentrée, je vais m'entrainer, devenir aussi redoutable que toi en duel, déclara-t-il. Je vais maîtriser les armes blanches ou la magie sans baguette aussi bien que toi et…

- Stop ! le coupa-t-il en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Tu maîtriseras tout ça, ne t'inquiète pas mais d'abord, j'aimerais que tu en finisses avec les souvenirs de Maxim, c'est le plus important pour l'instant.

Harry soupira mais hocha finalement la tête.

- J'ai une question, comment fonctionne le serment exactement ?

- C'est un sort très complexe, lui répondit aussitôt Tom. Les personnes concernées par ce sort seront, dans notre cas, incapable de te prendre pour Harry quand tu seras sous les traits de Maxim. Cependant, cela n'est valable que lorsque des gens qui ne sont pas sous ce serment peuvent nous entendre.

- Donc, si je suis juste avec Drago et les autres, sous les traits de Maxim, ils pourront me parler comme si j'étais Harry, c'est ça ? le questionna-t-il.

- En gros, oui, sourit-il en ébouriffant les cheveux du plus jeune. Le serment détecte lui-même si les gens sont dans le secret et donc si vous pouvez parler librement ou non, conclut-il.

Harry opina, se sentant rassurer.

- Tu te sens prêt pour un petit entrainement ? lui demanda Tom pour lui changer les idées.

- Oui ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Il te reste de la potion d'apprentissage ?

Harry acquiesça en sortant un flacon de sa poche et Tom l'emmena en salle d'entrainement.

Harry s'habitua rapidement à cette nouvelle vie, appréciant de voir une nouvelle facette de Tom, Severus et la bande de Serpentards qui avaient autrefois été ses ennemis. Il rencontra aussi quelques mangemorts mais Tom lui apprit que beaucoup d'entre eux étaient pour l'instant en mission et qu'il les rencontrerait plus tard.

Le 31 juillet, il fut emmené par Tom dans la grande salle à manger du rez-de-chaussée où l'attendaient Eleanor, Severus, Drago, Daphnée, Blaise, Theo et Pansy.

Il fut très ému en ouvrant les cadeaux qu'ils lui avaient faits. Les cinq jeunes lui offrirent des confiseries ainsi que plusieurs livres sur les sujets qu'il étudiait avec Tom : magie sans baguette, magie runique, magie noire… Severus et Eleanor lui offrirent un livre sur les potions ainsi que des armes : poignards, dagues, épées…

- Il était temps que tu utilises tes propres armes, rajouta Severus. Personne ne les a encore touchées, il faut que tu sois le premier pour qu'elles reconnaissent ta magie.

- Merci, murmura-t-il touché.

- Voici la dernière épée qui t'appartient, déclara-t-il. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à la récupérer…

Harry récupéra précautionneusement l'arme que lui tendait Severus et retira le tissu qui la cachait. A peine l'eut-il pris en main qu'un halo doré entoura l'épée.

- Elle t'a reconnu, souffla Eleanor.

- L'épée de Gryffondor, chuchota-t-il ébahit.

- Elle t'appartient depuis que tu l'as sorti du choixpeau, ajouta Severus.

- C'est celle-là qui a eu raison de mon basilic ? s'enquit Tom sur un ton léger.

- Oui, répondit Harry avec un grand sourire.

- Et tu avais 12 ans ? s'étonna-t-il alors qu'Harry confirmait d'un hochement de tête. Je comprends pourquoi tu apprends vite avec ce genre d'armes, tu t'es fait la main sur mon basilic…

Le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit de nouveau et il put voir que Drago et les autres retenaient des rires alors que Tom lui tendait un petit paquet.

Harry l'ouvrit délicatement et tomba sur une chaîne en argent ou se trouvait un pendentif représentant un magnifique serpent aux yeux rubis, qui lui rappelaient étrangement ceux de Tom.

Ce n'est que tard dans la soirée, quand ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans leurs appartements, que Tom lui expliqua la particularité de ce collier.

- Harry, l'appela-t-il pour le sortir de sa lecture.

- Moui, murmura-t-il en levant les yeux de son livre.

- Ce collier, je veux que tu le portes tout le temps, ce n'est pas un collier banal, lui apprit-il.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a de particulier ? s'enquit-il en caressant machinalement le petit serpent.

- C'est un collier de protection, expliqua-t-il alors. Il agit comme un bouclier pour des sorts mineurs pendant les combats. Il pourra donc repousser des sorts tels que l'expelliarmus ou le stupéfixe.

- Wahou ! souffla Harry.

- Et dernière chose, il est équipé d'un portoloin d'urgence. Tu n'auras qu'à penser à ici, n'importe quelle pièce, en agrippant le serpent et tu reviendras au manoir.

- Merci, murmura-t-il avec reconnaissance.

* * *

><p><em>Voili voilou ! En espérant que vous aimez toujours, je vous dis à mercredi pour la suite !<br>_


	5. Chapter 5 : Triste Découverte

_Désolée, je voulais le poster plus tôt dans la journée mais je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps, je viens même seulement d'allumer mon ordi ce qui est assez exceptionnel...  
>Enfin bref, le voilà donc bonne lecture et encore merci à tous pour vos reviews !<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : Triste Découverte<strong>

* * *

><p>Le mois d'août passa très rapidement. Harry avait assisté à une petite réunion en compagnie de Tom et ses mangemorts. Il avait été assez choqué de voir Tom se comporter en Voldemort et avait eu beaucoup de mal à regarder un des fidèles recevoir le doloris. Dès que la salle s'était vidée, Harry avait explosé et Tom s'était empressé de poser des sorts d'insonorisations et de bloquer les portes.<p>

- Harry, l'appela doucement Tom.

- Non ! hurla-t-il. Tu as vu comment tu te comportes ?

- Je t'ai déjà expliqué comme je fonctionnais, répondit-il froidement.

- Mais merde ! cria-t-il furieux. Je ressens toute ta colère, tu crois que c'est agréable ? Tu as de la chance que je me sois maîtrisé où tes mangemorts auraient tous fini dans des murs ! Et toi avec !

- Harry ! s'exclama-t-il irrité. Je ne peux pas être Tom avec tout le monde et tu le sais !

- Et l'endoloris ? Tu n'es pas obligé de les faire souffrir quand ils subissent un échec ! Ils ne sont pas face à n'importe qui ! pesta-t-il sèchement.

- J'ai toujours fonctionné ainsi et si j'arrêtais du jour au lendemain, tu ne crois pas qu'ils se poseraient des questions ? demanda-t-il froidement. Il faudra t'y faire Harry, Voldemort ne changera pas, il restera ce qu'il est…

Harry le fusilla du regard, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

- Je ne vois pas comment tu peux combattre sans supporter de voir la souffrance, déclara Tom en reprenant un ton neutre.

- Ça n'a rien à voir ! s'exclama Harry piqué au vif. Pendant les vrais combats, on est face à des gens qui veulent se débarrasser de nous et je sais que la torture est utilisée mais là… Mais là Tom, ils sont de ton côté, partent risquer leur vie pour toi et en retour, ils ne récoltent que la souffrance ! C'est injuste !

- Ils ne récoltent pas que la souffrance, s'exaspéra-t-il. Je ne rentrerais pas dans les détails mais ce mangemort méritait ce qui lui est arrivé…

Harry serra les dents pour ne pas répliquer, lui jeta un dernier regard noir et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il fut cependant arrêté par la main de Tom qui venait de se poser sur son épaule. Néanmoins, il refusa de se retourner pour lui faire face et resta figé, le dos raide et les yeux fermés pour se calmer.

- Harry, tu sais qui je suis et avec toi, je serais toujours Tom, chuchota-t-il. Je ne serais plus jamais Voldemort avec toi, tu m'as suffisamment vu ainsi, tu en as assez souffert…

- Tu ne savais pas, murmura-t-il un peu malgré lui.

- C'est vrai mais ça n'excuse pas tout, soupira-t-il.

- Je ne te déteste plus Tom, tu le sais, notre lien est suffisamment clair pour que tu n'en doutes pas… On ne peut pas se mentir avec lui…

- Regarde-moi Harry, dit-il doucement.

Harry pivota lentement vers lui, les yeux toujours clos. Il les ouvrit lorsqu'il sentit la main de Tom effleurer sa joue, le faisant frissonner.

- Tu dois admettre que pour notre sécurité, je sois Voldemort en présence d'un certain public, déclara-t-il calmement.

Harry opina silencieusement. Ses yeux rubis brillaient de sincérité et le lien ne faisait que confirmer ce qu'il voyait, il ne pouvait pas douter des dernières paroles de Tom.

Une semaine avant la rentrée, Eleanor entraîna Harry, qui était alors sous l'apparence de Maxim pour la journée, sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Ils firent tous leurs achats et terminèrent chez Ollivanders. A la demande de Tom, ils achetèrent deux baguettes. Maxim se retrouva donc avec une baguette de bouleau avec un ventricule de dragon et une en if avec un crin de licorne. Eleanor en profita pour se racheter elle aussi une baguette et ce fut une en bois de sorbier avec une plume de phénix à l'intérieur.

Une fois leurs achats terminés, ils allèrent boire un coup au Chaudron Baveur avant de rentrer. Cependant, alors qu'ils discutaient joyeusement en buvant une bièraubeurre, les Weasley suivit d'Hermione firent leur entrée.

- Merde ! pesta Maxim.

- Relaxe, lui souffla Eleanor en caressant sa main sur la table. Ils ne peuvent pas te reconnaître. Regarde si tu vois une aura violette autour d'eux.

Maxim opina et se concentra pour voir les auras. Cependant, ce qu'il vit ne lui plut pas du tout et Eleanor le vit très bien. Elle paya leur consommation et se dépêcha de sortir avant que, celui qu'elle considérait maintenant comme son fils, n'explose dans le bar.

Bien qu'il sache parfaitement transplaner depuis qu'elle lui avait appris, Eleanor préféra le faire transplaner au vu de son état. Une fois devant les grilles du manoir, elle s'empressa de les faire passer les protections et son fils s'écroula en larmes dans ses bras.

Elle le remonta aussitôt aux appartements du Lord, où celui-ci les attendait en faisant les cent pas dans le salon. Il avait en effet sentis toute la détresse du jeune par leur lien et n'était vraiment pas à l'aise avec ce genre d'émotion, surtout quand il en ignorait la cause.

- Harry, souffla-t-il en le voyant entrer péniblement avec l'aide d'Eleanor.

- C'est Maxim pour l'instant, murmura-t-elle à l'adresse du Lord pour essayer de faire réagir le jeune.

Elle s'installa aussitôt dans le canapé, prenant soin de garder son fils dans ses bras.

- Que s'est-il passé ? s'enquit Tom en s'asseyant face à eux.

- On a croisé les Weasley avec la brune, je ne sais plus son nom, répondit Eleanor.

- Her… Hermione, bredouilla-t-il en retenant une nouvelle vague de larmes.

- Il a regardé leurs auras et…

- Il s'est énervé, j'ai senti, soupira Tom. Harry... Enfin, Maxim…

- J'avais raison, souffla-t-il.

- Tu as vu leurs auras ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Harry opina et ajouta :

- Legilimancie… Ils m'ont autant manipulé que Dumby… Les seuls qui ont toujours été sincère avec moi c'est les jumeaux et Hermione. Je n'ai pas vu l'aura violette autour d'eux et ils sont super inquiet pour moi alors que les autres…

Mais il s'interrompit, réprimant un frisson de dégoût et Eleanor lui frotta doucement le dos pour le calmer.

Tom se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Il réfléchissait.

- Crois-tu qu'ils seraient prêt à te croire ? A rejoindre mes rangs ? s'enquit-il en plantant son regard rubis dans celui d'onyx.

- Je pense, répondit-il lentement. Mais les jumeaux n'accepteront jamais la marque et Hermione sera très réticente à venir car c'est une née-moldue…

Tom hocha la tête alors qu'Harry était en train de reprendre son apparence.

- Mais elle me croira, surtout si je lui montre tout ce qui s'est passé depuis que je vis ici…

- N'oublie pas le serment si tu lui dis tout, lui rappela-t-il. Le vieux ne doit jamais savoir où tu es et surtout, il ne doit pas savoir que tu n'es plus sa marionnette.

Harry acquiesça et se détendit enfin, se laissant complètement aller dans les bras d'Eleanor, sa nouvelle mère.

Le jour de la rentrée, Harry était vraiment très tendu. En se réveillant, il savait qu'il était maintenant sous les traits de Maxim et ce, jusqu'à Noël. Il resta cependant couché dans son lit, jusqu'à ce que Tom vienne le voir.

- Tu es en train de me faire angoisser à ta place, murmura-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit près du jeune.

Maxim esquissa un sourire.

- De quoi as-tu réellement peur ? s'enquit-il.

- De découvrir que tous ceux que je pensais être mes amis ne le soient pas… soupira-t-il.

- On en a déjà parlé, dit doucement Tom en caressant sa joue.

Le plus jeune hocha la tête mais il sentait quand même cette peur lui tordre le ventre.

- Tu es Maxim et personne ne se doutera un instant que le jeune homme blond aux yeux d'onyx est en fait Harry.

Maxim soupira de nouveau et sa tête vint se poser sur l'épaule du plus âgé.

- J'ai peur quand même, souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux.

- Tu ne seras jamais seul, tu auras Drago et les autres ainsi que ton nouveau père et puis…

- Et puis il y aura toi, finit-il à sa place.

- On n'a pas travaillé sur notre lien pour rien, on a appris à le contrôler, à s'échanger de la magie quel que soit la distance, à se battre ensemble et surtout, à communiquer sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive, lui rappela-t-il en caressant gentiment les cheveux lisses du plus jeune. Et puis, tu sais maintenant cacher tes auras, le vieux fou ne les verrais jamais…

Maxim souffla un grand coup et se redressa, gardant ses yeux fermés pour cacher la lueur de tristesse qu'il savait s'y trouver.

- Je reviens à Noël, hein ? demanda-t-il en ouvrant tout de même les yeux.

- Promis, souffla Tom en se levant. Tu rentreras avec les autres.

Maxim sourit et retrouva un peu sa bonne humeur. Il se leva enfin et après un rapide passage dans la salle de bain, il alla prendre son petit déjeuner en compagnie de Tom.

- Au fait, mes mangemorts les plus fiables sont finalement au courant de ta couverture, lui apprit Tom. Mais ils sont sous serment, comme tout le monde.

Maxim haussa les épaules et Tom enchaina :

- Pour aller à la gare, vous serez accompagnez par Eleanor, Narcissa, Lynne, la mère de Daphnée et Pearl, la mère de Blaise que tu as peut-être déjà rencontré.

- Oui, Drago, Daphnée, Blaise, Pansy et Theo m'ont fait rencontrer leurs parents et j'ai aussi fait la connaissance d'Astoria, la petite sœur de Daphnée, répondit-il.

A 10h30, Eleanor vint frapper à la porte de leurs appartements. Ce fut Tom qui ouvrit mais dès que Maxim la vit, il se jeta dans ses bras.

- Tes affaires sont prêtes mon grand ? s'enquit-elle en déposant un baiser sur son front.

- Oui, répondit-il.

- Ton hibou aussi ?

- Ouai, Liam est dans sa cage mais qu'est-ce que j'aurais aimé emmener Hedwige, soupira-t-il.

- Je vais bien m'occuper d'elle, ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit-elle pour le consoler. Tu sais qu'elle nous a déjà adoptés, le Lord et moi.

Harry hocha la tête et partit chercher sa toute nouvelle valise, noire avec son nom écrit en lettre d'argent et son hibou grand-duc

Maxim partit avec Eleanor, après avoir échangé un dernier regard avec Tom et ils rejoignirent les autres qui les attendaient dans le hall.

- Je ne m'y habituerais jamais, souffla Pansy.

- C'est sûr qu'avec deux blonds, on est vraiment mal, rit Blaise.

Maxim lui tira la langue et Drago lui mit une claque derrière la tête, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer son fou-rire.

- Aller on y va, déclara Pearl en poussant son fils qui riait toujours vers la sortie.

Tous les autres suivirent le mouvement et une fois passé les grilles du manoir, ils transplanèrent directement sur la voie 9 ¾. Les six jeunes montèrent aussitôt leurs affaires dans un compartiment avant de redescendre sur le quai pour dire au revoir.

- Tu surveilleras Severus pour moi, lui souffla Eleanor en tentant d'ébouriffer un peu ses cheveux. Ils sont vraiment raides, grommela-t-elle.

Maxim laissa échapper un rire avant d'ajouter dans un murmure :

- L'opposer d'avant mais je vais les laisser pousser pour pouvoir me les attacher.

- Très bonne idée, sourit-elle en l'attirant à elle pour une dernière étreinte.

- Tu vas me manquer M'man, souffla-t-il.

Eleanor le regarda avec des yeux surpris et Maxim se rendit alors compte qu'il l'avait appelé Maman, ce qui le fit légèrement rougir.

- Tu viens de me faire un magnifique cadeau, chuchota-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur son front.

- Je… C'est sorti tout seul mais je le pense vraiment, rajouta-t-il en l'embrassant sur la joue. Tu vas vraiment me manquer et je te considère réellement comme une mère, j'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis toujours…

- File, souffla-t-elle après l'avoir embrasser une dernière fois.

Maxim hocha la tête et se dirigea vers Narcissa, Pearl et Lynne pour leur dire au revoir.

- On se revoit à Noël alors, murmura Narcissa avec un fin sourire.

- Oui, à…

Mais il se figea, ils étaient là, Ron, Ginny, leurs parents et Hermione. Narcissa posa une main sur son épaule et le poussa dans le train où Daphnée, qui l'avait attendu, l'entraina aussitôt dans leur compartiment.

- Ça va passer, murmura-t-elle en s'asseyant près de lui.

Maxim hocha la tête avec raideur alors que Drago lui jetait un regard interrogateur.

- Les Weasley sont arrivés, chuchota Daphnée.

- Hé Max ! l'appela joyeusement Blaise. On peut les faire tourner en bourrique cette année si tu veux, et le vieux Dumby ne saura jamais que c'est nous. Ça te tente ?

Maxim les regarda à tour de rôle, ils attendaient tous sa réponse. Finalement, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Génial ! s'exclama Theo.

- Mais Hermione est intouchable, rajouta-t-il aussitôt.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Pansy.

- Elle a toujours été sincère avec moi et…

- Et elle n'a pas l'aura violette comme les autres, c'est ça ? devina Drago.

Maxim opina et fixa son regard sur les paysages qui défilaient depuis quelques minutes.

- Max, ça te dit une petite visite dans le compartiment des rouquins ? demanda Drago au bout de plusieurs heures de voyage.

- Moi je suis partant ! s'exclama Blaise.

- Aller mec, au pire, tu ne dis rien, on est des spécialistes pour mettre en rogne des Gryffondors, surtout Drago ! renchérit Theo.

- Bon, céda-t-il. Mais vous allez dire quoi ?

- D'après toi ? lui demanda Drago. Il n'y a pas quelqu'un qui a disparu début juillet et qui est censé être le meilleur ami de la belette ? railla-t-il. Aller colle ton masque d'impassibilité, pas question qu'une seule émotion passe sur ton visage.

Maxim opina et en quelques secondes son visage n'avait plus aucune expression, il était froid.

- Wahou ! souffla Pansy. C'est le Lord qui t'a appris ou alors Severus ?

- Les deux, répondit-il.

- Ben ça se voit, murmura Daphnée.

- Bon, à tout à l'heure les filles ! s'exclama Drago en se levant, suivit par les trois autres garçons.

Une fois devant le compartiment, Drago jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Maxim, qui hocha la tête. Dans le compartiment il y avait Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Neville, Dean et Seamus.

- Regardez qui voilà ! s'exclama Drago sur un ton narquois.

- Toi et ta clique vous pouvez déjà repartir, Malefoy ! contra aussitôt Hermione.

- Tiens, mais il ne manquerait pas quelqu'un ? demanda-t-il en regardant ses amis.

- T'as raison mec, il manque Potter ! lâcha Theo.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre chez les Gryffondor, enfin plutôt chez Hermione :

- Mêlez-vous de vos affaires ! cria-t-elle. Et d'abord, t'es qui toi ? demanda-t-elle en regardant Maxim et en se calmant légèrement.

- Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, c'est un de nos potes, railla Blaise.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir et Dean intervint :

- Fichez le camp, vous avez fait assez de mal comme ça pour aujourd'hui !

- Qu'est-ce que t'en pense la belette ? demanda Drago avec ses airs supérieurs.

- J'en pense rien du tout alors dégage ! dit-il sur un ton tranquille qui fit frissonner Maxim.

La main de Blaise s'abattit sur son épaule alors qu'il se servait, pour une fois, de sa faculté de télépathe pour demander à Drago et aux deux autres de s'en aller.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Weasmoche, on reviendra ! déclara Drago en sortant du compartiment avec classe.

Les quatre garçons retournèrent jusqu'à leur compartiment où les filles les attendaient.

- Hé mec, ça va ? s'enquit Theo avec un froncement de sourcils en regardant Maxim.

- Mieux que tout à l'heure, soupira-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? lui demanda Blaise. Tu allais bien et d'un coup, tu t'es mis à frissonner…

- C'est Ron et Ginny, j'ai sondé leurs esprits et… Et ils sont tellement heureux depuis que… C'était insupportable d'entendre ça… Une vague de magie a failli m'échapper, je l'ai retenu au dernier moment, finit-il d'une voix misérable.

- Aller Max, murmura Daphnée en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Passe au-dessus de ça, je sais que ce n'est pas facile, qu'il était censé être ton meilleur ami depuis que tu es rentré à Poudlard mais il est comme Dumby…

- Et les autres du compartiment, ils en pensent quoi de tout ça ? demanda Blaise.

- Dean, Seamus et Neville sont comme Hermione, ils sont super angoissés, d'ailleurs, j'ai vraiment cru que Dean et Seamus allaient nous sauter dessus, soupira-t-il.

- A ce point ? s'enquit Pansy.

- On était une sorte de famille, il ne fallait pas toucher aux autres, répondit Maxim.

- En tout cas, pratique la télépathie, sourit Blaise.

Maxim hocha la tête et ferma les yeux, le bras de Daphnée toujours autour de ses épaules.

- Max ! Max ! l'appela une voix en le secouant légèrement.

- Hein ? Quoi ? marmonna-t-il en ouvrant les yeux.

- On est à Pré-au-Lard, sourit Blaise. Et tu écrases Daphnée.

- Oh merde ! Désolé ! s'exclama-t-il en se redressant.

- Pas grave, répondit-elle en souriant. T'étais crevé, tu méritais bien une petite sieste.

Maxim lui rendit son sourire et se frotta les yeux. Il revêtit ensuite l'uniforme de Poudlard, où aucun blason n'était pour l'instant affiché.

- Putain, soupira-t-il. Je vais me faire remarquer d'entrée, je suis nouveau et je débarque directement en sixième année.

- Ouai et en plus, t'es le fils de Severus, rajouta Theo en rigolant.

- Ce n'est pas drôle Theo ! protesta-t-il. J'ai toujours détesté attirer l'attention…

- Mais on ne peut pas dire que tu réussissais avant, se moqua gentiment Drago.

Maxim lui tira la langue et suivit les autres hors du compartiment.

- Tu es très mature quand tu fais ça Max, railla Pansy.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà, l'arrivée à Poudlard est pour la prochaine fois =) En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plus, bonne soirée et à ce weekend !<em>


	6. Chapter 6 : Rentrée

_Bonsoir ! Je me suis dit qu'avant d'aller me coucher, je pouvais bien vous mettre le nouveau chapitre... Voici donc l'arrivée à Poudlard de notre cher Maxim.  
>Encore merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire et qui prennent le temps de me donner leurs avis.<em>

_Bonne lecture !  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 : Rentrée<strong>

* * *

><p>A peine eut-il mit un pied dans le château que Severus et Dumbledore lui tombèrent dessus et l'entrainèrent dans la salle des professeurs, le séparant de ses amis.<p>

- Mr Connors, je suis Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de cette école et je suis ravi de vous avoir comme élève, déclara-t-il aussitôt.

- Ravi de vous rencontrer Monsieur, répondit-il en gardant un visage tout à fait impassible.

- Vous allez devoir passé sous le choixpeau, mais je suppose que votre père vous en parlé, ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard à Severus.

- Oui Monsieur.

- Très bien, vous passerez donc à la fin de la répartition. Vous attendrez dans un coin de la grande salle.

- Très bien Monsieur, répondit-il.

- Je vous laisse cinq minutes, murmura le directeur en partant.

Severus sortit aussitôt sa baguette et jeta un sort sur la porte avant de se tourner vers son fils.

- Comment l'a-t-il prit, quand tu lui as dit que tu avais un fils de seize ans, qui allait débarquer à Poudlard ? s'enquit-il aussitôt.

- Il était un peu énervé, je dois l'admettre, répondit-il avec un sourire en replaçant une mèche de cheveux au plus jeune. Mais il ne dira rien, personne ne saura que tu es mon fils.

- Tant mieux, soupira-t-il. Je suis déjà nouveau, je débarque directement en sixième année et si tout le monde savait que mon père est un professeur, ça serait le bouquet. Surtout que, excuse-moi, mais tu n'as vraiment pas une bonne réputation…

- Et c'est tout à fait volontaire, déclara-t-il avec un sourire.

- Je le sais bien, j'ai découvert le vrai toi cet été… Enfin bref, va falloir y aller…

Severus opina, le serra brièvement contre lui et ils sortirent de la salle après s'être assuré que personne ne les voyait.

Maxim entra en même temps que les autres élèves et s'avança vers la table des professeurs. Dumbledore lui montra où il devait attendre et il alla aussitôt s'adosser au mur, observant attentivement les élèves comme les professeurs.

La répartition lui parut bien longue et quand il vit le directeur se lever pour prendre la parole, son estomac se contracta brutalement.

"Vieux fou manipulateur, pensa-t-il amèrement.

- Entièrement d'accord avec toi, lui répondit Tom.

- Tom ! Sors de là, faut que j'écoute ce que dit Dumby, il va m'appeler…"

Il entendit un léger rire dans sa tête avant de se focaliser de nouveau sur Dumby.

- Bonsoir à tous ! s'exclama joyeusement le directeur. Avant que vous ne remplissiez vos estomacs, je vais vous présenter un nouvel élève qui nous arrive directement de France et qui s'intégrera directement aux sixièmes années dans l'une des maisons. Maxim Connors !

Maxim avança, sortant de l'ombre avec un visage complètement impassible. Il alla s'asseoir sur le tabouret et McGonagall lui posa le choixpeau sur sa tête.

- Serpentard ! s'écria presque aussitôt le choixpeau.

Maxim se leva et, avec un léger sourire, alla s'asseoir entre Drago et Daphnée qui lui avaient gardé une place.

"Bienvenu dans ta vraie maison, souffla le Lord.

- Merci"

Les plats se remplirent et Maxim se détendit, le stress de la répartition disparaissant.

- Dumby a fait la tête quand tu as rejoint notre table, se rappela Blaise.

- A quoi s'attendait-il, alors qu'il sait parfaitement que mes parents sont d'anciens Serpentards ? grommela-t-il.

- C'est Dumby et son optimiste, railla Drago.

Quand le repas fut terminé, Pansy et Drago les laissèrent pour faire leur devoir de préfet et emmener les nouveaux jusqu'à la salle commune.

Daphnée, Blaise et Theo conduisirent donc Maxim jusqu'à leur salle commune. Elle était spacieuse avec de nombreux fauteuils et canapés verts, qui semblaient tous plus confortables les uns que les autres. Il y avait aussi une large cheminée et à son opposé se trouvait sept escaliers.

Ils prirent le sixième et montèrent une dizaine de marches. Il y avait ensuite un couloir qui partait sur la gauche et un sur la droite avec deux portes de chaque côté.

- Le couloir de droite, c'est les dortoirs des filles et pas moyen d'y accéder, lui apprit Theo.

- Comme chez les Gryffondors, sourit Maxim.

- Aller viens, dit Blaise en le tirant par le bras.

- Pourquoi il y a-t-il deux portes de chaque côté ? s'enquit Maxim.

- Car on a deux dortoirs, répondit Theo. Dans l'un y'a Vincent et Grégory et nous, on est dans l'autre. Tu te mets où tu veux, déclara-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Maxim suivit donc Blaise et Theo dans le premier dortoir.

- Wahou ! s'exclama-t-il en entrant.

Il venait d'entrer dans une grande pièce ronde dans les tons vert et argent avec quatre grands lits à baldaquin aux draps verts.

- Mais c'est immense !

- Ce n'était pas comme ça à Gryffondor ? s'enquit Theo.

- Non, on a qu'un seul dortoir et non deux et c'est quand même moins grand… Mais c'est un peu plus chaleureux, finit-il avec un sourire.

- Un seul dortoir ? s'étonna Blaise. C'est vraiment chiant ça, je n'aurais jamais supporté de vivre avec Vincent et Grégory, ils ronflent vraiment trop…

- Ton lit est là-bas, entre celui de Drago et le mien, ajouta Theo.

- Et c'est quoi les deux portes ? s'enquit-il.

- Ah oui, alors la première, c'est le dressing… commença Blaise.

- Pardon ? le coupa Maxim.

- Tu as très bien compris, c'est le dressing et la porte à côté c'est la salle de bain, répéta-t-il.

- Viens voir par toi-même, sourit Theo en ouvrant la porte.

- Vous avez besoin de tout ça pour ranger vos affaires ? les interrogea-t-il abasourdi.

- Ouai, tu verras que Drago a beaucoup de fringues, sourit Blaise. Et on se les échange tout le temps, avant on avait un petit dressing chacun, mais on a préféré en avoir qu'un, puisque de toute façon, on allait toujours farfouiller dans celui des autres…

- Tu verras, dès que Drago sera là on rangera tout ça dans le dressing, déclara Theo.

- Maudits nouveaux ! grogna Drago en entrant quelques secondes plus tard.

- Tu ne peux même pas imaginer comme je suis heureux de ne pas être préfet ! s'exclama joyeusement Blaise.

- Hé Drago, Max a du mal à se remettre du fait qu'on ait un dressing, l'informa Theo.

- D'ailleurs, c'est l'heure du rangement ! s'exclama-t-il tout content.

- A toi l'honneur Drago, sourit Blaise.

- Tout le monde à ses malles ouvertes ? demanda-t-il en sortant sa baguette.

- Ouai, répondirent les trois autres.

Quelques sorts plus tard, toutes leurs affaires étaient soigneusement rangées dans le dressing. Vestes, chemises, tee-shirts, jeans, pantalons en toiles ou en cuirs…

- Les seuls trucs qu'on ne se prête pas, c'est les sous-vêtements, rajouta Drago.

- Mais on ne fait pas tous la même taille, remarqua Maxim.

- J'ai appliqué un sortilège sur chaque vêtement et il s'adapte automatiquement à celui qui le met, l'informa Drago.

- Je m'y ferais, finit-il par dire avec un sourire.

Daphnée et Pansy firent leur apparition vers 22h.

- Vraiment, c'est injuste ! Les filles peuvent venir autant qu'elles veulent dans nos dortoirs mais nous, non ! râla Blaise.

- Les filles sont plus fiables que les garçons, le nargua gentiment Pansy.

- Mais bien sûr Pansy ! railla Drago.

- Dis donc Max, le quidditch ne va pas trop te manquer ? s'enquit Blaise.

- Sûrement, répondit-il.

- Présente-toi aux sélections, Drago sera ravi, rit Theo.

- Hé ! protesta le dit Drago, faisant rigoler tout le monde.

- Non, je me trahirais, déclara-t-il en riant. Dumby m'a suffisamment vu jouer pour me reconnaître…

- Les Gryffondors sont fichus cette année ! s'exclama joyeusement Pansy. Ils n'ont plus leur attrapeur et il faut bien avouer que sans toi, ils auraient souvent perdu.

Tout le monde rigolait à cette dernière remarque. Ils continuèrent de discuter pendant plusieurs, tout en mangeant divers friandises.

- Au fait, comment ils ont fait pour savoir ton niveau dans les différentes matières ? s'enquit Theo pendant le petit déjeuner.

- J'ai passé les BUSE au ministère, au mois d'août, répondit-il.

- Deux fois les exams ? L'horreur ! s'exclama Blaise.

- J'ai passé que les matières que je voulais suivre donc la défense, potion, métamorphose, botanique, sortilèges et les runes, sourit-il.

- Les runes ? s'étonna Pansy. Tu avais pris cette option ?

- Nan, rit-il. Le Lord m'a tout appris cet été et j'ai choisi cette matière à sa demande…

- Tu seras avec Daphnée et Drago pour ce cours, sourit Theo

- Et Hermione, rajouta Maxim dans un murmure.

- Le Lord t'a demandé d'agir envers eux ? s'enquit Drago en voyant son air songeur.

"Tom ? appela-t-il incertain.

- Oui ?

- Je peux leur dire ?

- De quoi ?

- Tu n'as pas entendu ce qu'on disait ?

- Non.

- Est-ce que je peux leur dire, que tu m'as demandé de faire rejoindre des gens, comme Hermione ou les jumeaux ?

- Tu peux, répondit-il.

- Ok, à plus tard…"

- Euh Max ? Tu vas bien ? s'enquit Blaise.

- Bien sûr ! Pourquoi ?

- Tu semblais… Légèrement déconnecté de la réalité, lui dit Theo avec hésitation.

- J'étais perdu dans mes pensées, mais pour répondre à ta question Drago, oui il m'a demandé d'agir avec eux…

- Comment ça ? s'enquit-il.

- Essayer de voir si ceux qui ont toujours été sincère avec moi veulent changer de camp…

- Wahou ! souffla Daphnée. Tu te rends compte de la difficulté ? Surtout des gens comme Granger, c'est une née-moldue…

- Je sais, mais je la connais mieux que quiconque et je suis persuadé de pouvoir la convaincre, répondit-il avec un léger sourire.

- Voici vos emplois du temps, déclara la voix froide de Severus, les faisant tous sursauter.

- Il est obligé d'arriver sans bruit et de nous filer la frousse ? demanda Theo d'une voix exaspérée à ses amis.

- Vous n'avez qu'à être plus attentif, répondit leur professeur légèrement amusé. Connors, dans mon bureau dans cinq minutes, rajouta-t-il avant de partir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te veut ? lui demanda Pansy en fronçant les sourcils.

- Aucune idée, répondit-il avant d'observer son emploi du temps.

Le silence se fit quelques secondes, le temps que chacun regarde son emploi du temps puis, Maxim se leva brusquement :

- Drago, Daphnée, on se voit en runes, déclara-t-il avant de partir.

Il alla rapidement jusqu'au bureau de Severus et entra juste après avoir frappé à la porte. Severus barricada aussitôt la porte de plusieurs sortilèges et invita le plus jeune à s'asseoir face à lui.

- Tu as cours dès 9h ? lui demanda aussitôt Severus.

- Oui.

- Je vais faire vite dans ce cas, murmura-t-il. Tout d'abord, même si tu le sais déjà, méfis-toi de Dumbledore. Il aime avoir les gens puissants autour de lui et il va vite se rendre compte que tu l'es…

- Qu'il essaie encore une seule fois de me manipuler et je l'envoie dans un mur, grinça Maxim entre ses dents.

- Dernière chose, as-tu vu qui était le professeur de défense ? l'interrogea-t-il soudain légèrement tendu.

- Non, répondit-il lentement. Je le connais ?

Severus hocha la tête et après quelques secondes de silence répondit :

- C'est Lupin…

- Non ! cria-t-il en se levant. Pourquoi ?

- Il est compétent pour ce poste, grommela Severus à contrecœur. Mais il l'a fait revenir pour une raison bien précise…

- Pour moi, soupira Maxim.

- Oui, il pense que tu es parti de ton plein gré cet été car il n'y avait pas une seule trace de magie et tes affaires n'étaient plus là non plus.

- Il se sert de Remus comme d'un appât ! gronda-t-il en tremblant légèrement.

- Calme-toi, souffla Severus en venant se placer derrière lui et poser ses mains sur ses épaules.

Maxim hocha la tête avec raideur et laissa les mains de Severus le masser pour le détendre.

- Il ne faut pas que je me trahisse face à Remus, soupira-t-il. Ses sens de lycanthrope ne vont pas m'aider…

- Garde ton visage impassible comme on te l'a appris, ferme totalement ton esprit et tout ira bien, lui dit doucement Severus. La potion que tu prends est indétectable, même pour un loup-garou.

- Sûr ? demanda-t-il faiblement en se retournant pour plonger son regard dans celui du plus âgé.

- Certain, répondit-il avec un léger sourire.

Maxim opina et vint se serrer contre lui, cachant son visage dans le torse de l'homme. Il sentit les bras du plus âgé se refermer autour de lui et souffla doucement pour se calmer, chassant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

- Merci, chuchota Maxim. Je… Je me rends compte que tu es vraiment un père pour moi… Merci…

Severus ne répondit rien mais écarta légèrement le plus jeune, afin de voir son visage. Il essuya avec un pouce l'unique larme qui roulait sur sa joue et repoussa quelques mèches blondes de devant ses yeux.

- Merci à toi, murmura-t-il finalement.

Maxim le serra une dernière fois contre lui et avança lentement vers la porte. Avant qu'il ne la referme, il entendit les derniers mots de Severus, des mots qui lui réchauffèrent le cœur :

- Sois prudent, mon fils…

Maxim monta rapidement dans les étages et retrouva Drago et Daphnée devant la salle de runes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? demanda aussitôt Drago.

- Ecoute, répondit Maxim.

Les deux autres n'ajoutèrent rien et la voix de leur ami résonna soudain dans leur tête, les faisant légèrement sursauter, ce qui étira un sourire au responsable.

- Je me mets avec Hermione pendant le cours, souffla Maxim aux deux autres.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Drago.

- D'après toi ? répondit Daphnée en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Ah oui, murmura-t-il avec un sourire. J'avais oublié !

Maxim observa qui allait assister à ce cours. Il y avait donc Hermione, qui était la seule Gryffondor, deux garçons et deux filles de Serdaigle et deux garçons de Poufsouffle.

"Parfait, pensa-t-il. Hermione va se retrouver toute seule…

- Fais attention à ce que tu dis, le coupa Tom.

- Hé ! Arrête de m'espionner ! protesta-t-il faussement vexé.

- Comme si ça te dérangeait d'habitude, répondit-il amusé. Mais je suis sérieux, fais attention. Ne fais pas une approche trop brusque…

- Je sais, s'exaspéra-t-il. Tu me laisses aller en cours ?"

Il entendit distinctement un "gamin" avant de suivre ses amis dans la salle. Hermione s'installa au deuxième rang et derrière elle, Drago et Daphnée.

Maxim s'avança alors vers elle et se racla légèrement la gorge, la faisant sursauter.

- Excuse-moi, je peux me mettre à côté de toi ? demanda-t-il sur un ton neutre et avec un visage impassible.

- Euh… Oui, si tu veux, répondit-elle surprise.

- Merci, murmura-t-il en laissant un fin sourire étirer ses lèvres.

Leur professeur n'étant encore pas là, Maxim tenta une approche :

- Tu es Hermione, c'est ça ?

- Oui, et toi ? Tu m'excuseras, je n'ai pas retenu ton nom au moment de la répartition…

- Maxim Connors, répondit-il.

- Et tu viens de France ? s'enquit-elle curieusement. Tu n'as pourtant pas d'accent, remarqua-t-elle.

- Mon père est anglais et ma mère est française par ses origines, mais elle a grandi en Angleterre, précisa-t-il. J'ai donc été élevé avec les deux langues. Et toi, tu parles français ? l'interrogea-t-il bien que sachant déjà la réponse.

- Un peu, admit-elle. J'ai déjà été en vacances là-bas avec mes parents, j'aime beaucoup ce pays.

- Moui, ce n'est pas mal, murmura-t-il les yeux dans le vague.

"Ne lui parle surtout pas d'Harry ! souffla la voix de Tom.

- Pourquoi ?

- Comment crois-tu qu'elle va le prendre ? s'exaspéra-t-il. Un Serpentard qui parle d'Harry, c'est tout de suite louche, elle va penser que tu es un mangemort et que tu cherches à obtenir des informations.

- Je n'y avais pas pensé…

- Tu as très bien commencé alors continue, parle lui des pays que tu as visité ou de je ne sais quoi, mais surtout pas d'Harry ! lui rappela-t-il."

- Pourquoi es-tu venu continuer tes études ici ? lui demanda-t-elle après avoir hésité. Beauxbâtons ne te plaisait plus ?

- Je n'ai jamais mis les pieds là-bas, répondit-il avec un sourire charmeur. En fait, c'est la première fois que je vais à l'école.

- Mais… Mais, l'année passée, nous avons eu des examens importants et…

- Je le sais bien, je les ai passé cet été, la coupa-t-il amusé par son expression horrifiée de savoir qu'il n'avait jamais été à l'école. Le directeur n'allait quand même pas me laisser entrer sans connaître mon niveau, termina-t-il avec amertume.

- Tu as fait quoi si tu n'as pas été à l'école ? Enfin, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, rajouta-t-elle précipitamment en rougissant.

- J'ai voyagé avec ma mère, j'ai visité beaucoup de pays, appris plusieurs langues et c'est ma mère qui me donnait des cours.

- Tu parles beaucoup de langues ?

- Onze, répondit-il en retenant un rire face à son air stupéfait.

- Wahou ! souffla-t-elle. J'aurais beaucoup aimé voyager et apprendre d'autres cultures, d'autres modes de vie mais dans le monde moldu, on ne peut pas voyager aussi facilement…

- Tu es née-moldue ? s'enquit-il feintant la surprise.

- Oui ! répliqua-t-elle sur un ton plus froid. Ça te pose un problème ?

- Hé non ! Ne le prends pas comme ça ! protesta-t-il.

Il vit qu'elle se détendait et soupirait de soulagement. Il allait lui poser une autre question, mais leur professeur entra et entama aussitôt le cours.

Maxim n'eut plus l'occasion de lui parler de nouveau pendant le cours. Toute la classe travaillait en silence et lorsque la cloche sonna la fin du cours, il se dépêcha de sortir. Drago et Daphnée le rejoignirent et ils allèrent à leur cours de sortilèges où ils retrouvèrent Blaise, Theo et Pansy.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà pour ce soir, en espérant que ça vous ait plus, bonne soirée et à mercredi !<em>


	7. Chapter 7 : Hermione

_Salut ! Désolée, je n'ai pas pu le poster plus tôt mais j'ai quand même pensé à vous ! Voici le 7ème chapitre qui est aussi le milieu de ma fic' puisqu'elle en comporte 14...  
>Bonne lecture et surtout, merci à tous vos reviews !<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 : Hermione<strong>

* * *

><p>Après le déjeuner, ils avaient tous du temps libre, sauf Blaise et Theo qui avaient arithmancie. Maxim et les trois autres allèrent s'asseoir au bord du lac et discutèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure du cours de métamorphose.<p>

Le soir, Maxim alla jusqu'à la volière en compagnie de Daphnée. Il s'installa dans un coin et écrivit une lettre à Eleanor.

- C'est quoi cette langue ? lui demanda Daphnée en regardant par-dessus son épaule.

- Du grec, répondit-il. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque que le courrier soit intercepté et telle que je la connais, elle va me répondre dans une autre langue, murmura-t-il avec un sourire.

- Pourquoi pas, soupira-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Une fois sa lettre achevée, Maxim appela Liam, son hibou et après l'avoir longuement caressé, il le laissa s'envoler.

- Quelles étaient tes rapports avec Granger ? s'enquit soudain Daphnée.

- Comment ça ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Tu sembles vraiment attaché à elle, beaucoup plus qu'aux Weasley en tout cas…

- On avait des relations très fortes, murmura-t-il avec un regard triste. Elle me connaissait par cœur, savait toujours quand je lui mentais et c'est vrai, je n'arrive pas à m'en détacher. Mais je sais que tu peux comprendre, tu as une sœur et tu sembles assez proche d'elle.

Daphnée opina silencieusement. Oui elle comprenait. Si on lui arrachait sa sœur, elle ferait tout pour la récupérer, elle l'aimait et elles avaient toujours été complices.

- J'ai sondé son esprit plusieurs fois et… Elle pense constamment à moi, fait des recherches vaines à la bibliothèque et j'ai mal de la voir ainsi. J'aimerais lui dire la vérité, lui dire que je suis là, que je suis bien vivant, que je ne l'ai pas abandonné mais que j'ai juste changé de camp, car le tueur n'est pas celui que je pensais mais pour l'instant, je ne peux rien dire et ça me torture, finit-il en ravalant ses larmes. C'est ma sœur Daphnée et je l'aime, elle me manque ! Et même si ce n'est pas un lien du sang qui nous unis, c'est le lien du cœur et…

- Je comprends, chuchota-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras. On fera tout pour que tu la retrouves, je te le promets.

Harry opina, la tête sur son épaule. Près de Daphnée, ce vide se comblait un peu, il avait l'impression d'avoir une deuxième sœur.

- Ne pleure pas Max, je t'en prie, murmura-t-elle en l'écartant pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Je vais pleurer aussi sinon, admit-elle avec un sourire triste.

- Petite sensible, chuchota-t-il en retrouvant le sourire.

Elle hocha la tête et essuya les larmes qui avaient coulé sur le visage du jeune homme. Il déposa un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme après lui avoir murmuré un merci.

- Qu'est-ce que j'aurais aimé avoir un frère comme toi, sourit-elle en caressant sa joue.

- Tu as une sœur qui semble aussi exceptionnelle que toi, répondit-il avec un sourire.

- Mais c'est une fille et même si je l'aime beaucoup, j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un frère.

- Tu sais, j'ai vraiment l'impression que vous êtes une grande famille, Drago, Theo, Blaise, Pansy et toi. J'ai été surpris en découvrant ça, je vous ai toujours imaginé aussi froid que de la glace…

- On te l'a déjà dit, on se protège en agissant ainsi en public.

- Je l'ai compris qu'au manoir cet été, vous êtes tous si différent une fois qu'on vous connaît…

Elle sourit et l'entraina vers la sortie de la volière. Il passa alors un bras autour de ses épaules et surprise, elle le regarda étrangement.

- Je peux être ce frère que tu n'as jamais eu, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille pour l'éclairer sur ce qu'il ressentait vraiment.

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle pense qu'il la draguait alors qu'il la voyait exactement comme elle le voyait.

Elle fut encore plus surprise de cette réponse mais un large sourire illumina son visage et elle passa un bras autour de sa taille. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le dortoir des garçons ainsi, les têtes que firent leurs amis les firent exploser de rire.

- Putain ! Merde ! s'exclama Theo. Vous êtes ensemble ?

- Non, souffla Maxim entre deux éclats de rire.

- Mais vos têtes valaient le détour, ajouta Daphnée en reprenant sa respiration.

- Pourquoi vous êtes arrivés ainsi dans ce cas ? s'enquit Pansy une fois remise de ses émotions.

Daphnée haussa les épaules et Maxim leur fit un sourire mystérieux. Ils surent tous qu'ils n'auraient pas plus d'explications et qu'ils devraient s'en contenter.

- Mais vous n'êtes vraiment pas ensemble ? redemanda Theo pour être sûr.

- Pas du tout, sourit Maxim.

- Cherchez pas à comprendre, rajouta Daphnée. C'est entre Max et moi.

Les autres décidèrent d'abandonner et ils passèrent une nouvelle fois une excellente soirée.

Le lendemain, ils commençaient par un double cours de défense et Maxim était plus tendu qu'un arc pendant le petit déjeuner. Sachant pourquoi, ses amis ne dirent rien.

"Tu vas arrêter d'angoisser ! s'exclama Tom.

- J'y peux rien, c'est plus fort que moi.

- Tu me fais stresser alors arrête, c'est assez désagréable je te signal !

- Je sais, murmura-t-il. Quand t'es en colère, je suis complètement sur les nerfs aussi…

- Severus te l'a dit, tu ne risques rien alors colle moi ce masque glacial sur ton visage et ne te prends pas la tête ! gronda-t-il.

- Je vais essayer…

- Non, tu vas faire plus qu'essayer, tu vas te détendre ! lui ordonna-t-il. Sinon, le premier de mes mangemorts que je vais croiser risque de se prendre un sort sans que je ne puisse rien contrôler."

Maxim retint un rire, Tom trouvait toujours un moyen pour le détendre et quelque part, ça le rassurait.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la salle de défense, les Gryffondors étaient déjà là : Hermione, Ron, Dean et Seamus. Maxim se ferma aussitôt, ne laissant transparaître aucune émotion. La présence de Ron avait ravivé sa colère. Il sentit une main se refermer sur son bras et en se retournant, il croisa les yeux marrons de son propriétaire : Blaise.

Il croisa ensuite le regard d'Hermione et il la vit froncer les sourcils face à l'expression qu'il abordait. Il fit un haussement d'épaule et ferma les yeux un bref instant.

Quand Remus leur demanda de rentrer, Maxim se tendit de nouveau et la main de Blaise se serra un peu plus sur son bras, lui demandant de se détendre.

Le cours se passa plutôt bien, Remus était toujours un excellent professeur et Maxim se dit qu'il ne méritait pas d'être, lui aussi manipulé par un vieux fou.

"Il faut que tu trouves un moyen de l'aborder, lui glissa Tom."

Le cours de potion de l'après-midi fut de loin le plus divertissant. Maxim était assis à côté de Theo, face à Daphnée et Pansy. Drago et Blaise se trouvait à la table juste devant eux, face à Hermione et Ron. Dès qu'Hermione et Ron ne les voyaient pas, l'un d'eux glissait un ingrédient dans le chaudron de Ron. En moins de trente minutes, Severus avait fait disparaître quatre fois le contenu de son chaudron et avait retiré quatre-vingt points à Gryffondor.

Les six Serpentards avaient fait beaucoup d'effort pour ne pas rire et quand ils étaient sortis de la salle, ils avaient craqué et c'est mort de rire qu'ils avaient rejoint la salle commune.

Les jours défilèrent rapidement. Maxim se rapprochait doucement d'Hermione, s'asseyant toujours avec elle en runes et la retrouvant à la bibliothèque une à deux fois par semaine.

Elle était très curieuse à son propos et fin novembre, quelques jours après la victoire de Serpentard sur Gryffondor au quidditch, alors qu'ils étaient installés dans un coin tranquille de la bibliothèque, elle amena elle-même le sujet qu'ils avaient toujours évité.

- Tu… Tu as déjà entendu parler d'Harry Potter ? lui demanda-t-elle légèrement tendue.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- C'est mon meilleur ami, on est comme frère et sœur lui et moi mais il a disparu et parfois, tu me fais beaucoup pensé à lui, admit-elle le regard brillant d'émotions.

Maxim ne répondit rien et involontairement, son visage s'était fermé.

"Elle est vraiment intelligente, dit Tom.

- Oui, parvint-il à lui répondre.

- Tu ne crois pas que c'est le moment de lui dire qui tu es ? l'interrogea-t-il.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-il en se décrispant.

- Vraiment, mais trouve un endroit plus discret que la bibliothèque et n'oublie pas le serment, lui rappela-t-il."

Maxim ne répondit rien et se tourna vers Hermione.

- Tu me fais confiance ? s'enquit-il prudemment.

- Bizarrement, oui, murmura-t-elle en le scrutant.

- Pourquoi bizarrement ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Tu es un Serpentard et moi, une Gryffondor, on est deux maisons rivales mais je ne sais pas, tu es différent. Parfois, je me demande ce que tu fais dans cette maison… Quand tu es avec moi, je t'apprécie vraiment mais dès que tu retrouves tes amis et moi les miens, tu redeviens un être froid, sans émotions comme chaque personne de ta maison.

Maxim soupira, elle était beaucoup plus observatrice qu'il ne s'en rappelait.

- Suis-moi, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire mais pas ici, murmura-t-il en se levant et en rangeant rapidement ses affaires.

Hermione ne répondit rien mais le suivit. Il trouva une salle vide et s'y engouffra, Hermione sur ses talons. Il barricada aussitôt la porte de divers sorts et se tourna vers elle.

- Pourquoi tous ces sorts ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Personne ne doit savoir ce que je vais te dire et je te mettrais sous serment, comme tous ceux qui savent la vérité, déclara-t-il d'entrée.

- Tu me fais peur, chuchota-t-elle en reculant d'un pas.

- Tu me fais toujours confiance ? lui demanda-t-il le regard implorant.

Elle opina mais n'ajouta rien. Maxim fit apparaître deux fauteuils moelleux et s'y assis, face à elle.

- Tu es d'accord pour le serment ?

Elle hocha de nouveau la tête, sachant très bien ce que ferait ce sort. Maxim lui jeta aussitôt le sort et il la vit légèrement trembler.

- Hermione, murmura-t-il après avoir soufflé un grand coup. Je sais que ça va paraître complètement dingue mais tu dois me croire, je ne m'appelle pas Maxim Leo Connors, j'ai pris une potion… La potion d'Ados.

- La potion d'Ados ? répéta-t-elle stupéfaite. La potion qui utilise le sang de deux personnes pour que celui qui la boit ait leur génétique, comme s'il était leur véritable enfant ?

Maxim opina et l'observa quelques secondes avant de reprendre :

- J'utilise cette potion pour cacher ma vraie identité, ma mère s'appelle Eleanor Connors…

- Connors est le nom de ta mère ? le coupa-t-elle étonné.

- Oui, mon père… Mon père est professeur ici et vu que je ressemble plus à ma mère qu'à mon père… dit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Tu as pourtant l'air de réellement les considérer comme tes parents, remarqua-t-elle. Qui est ton père ?

- Ils sont tout comme, j'ai appris à les connaître et ils sont tous les deux fantastiques, répondit-il avec un sourire. Mon père, c'est Severus Rogue…

Hermione le regarda abasourdi.

- J'ai tout hérité de ma mère, dit-il. Ma peau bronzé, mes traits fin, mes cheveux blonds. De mon père, je n'ai que ses cheveux raides et mes yeux noirs…

- C'est vrai que tu as le même regard que lui, murmura-t-elle. Mais qui es-tu ?

- C'est moi 'Mione, chuchota-t-il. Harry…

Hermione resta bouche-bée, son regard ne lâchant pas celui qui lui faisait face, elle semblait pétrifiée.

- Comment ? Non… C'est impossible ! Tout le monde te cherche, tu n'as pas pu disparaître ainsi, volontairement…

Elle tremblait et il hésita à s'avancer vers elle. Finalement, il se leva et s'agenouilla devant elle, prenant une de ses mains dans les siennes.

- Je te jure que c'est moi 'Mione mais c'est une longue histoire…

- Prouve-moi que tu es Harry, déclara-t-elle déterminée.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Qu'on est devenu ami le jour où on a battu un troll en première année, qu'en deuxième tu t'es retrouvé pétrifiée, qu'en troisième on a utilisé un retourneur de temps pour sauver Sirius, que j'ai été choisi pour être le quatrième champion en quatrième année et qu'en cinquième, Sirius est mort par ma faute au ministère ? Que je possède une cape d'invisibilité que j'ai hérité de mon père, que la carte des Maraudeurs que je possède a été créée par mon père et ses amis… Que tu m'as terriblement manqué et que j'ai dû lutter depuis le début pour ne pas te serrer dans mes bras ?

- C'est vraiment toi, chuchota-t-elle en pleurant. Oh Harry !

Elle se jeta sur lui, le serrant fort contre elle, laissant ses larmes rouler sur ses joues. Maxim lui rendit son étreinte, fermant les yeux pour ne pas pleurer lui aussi.

- Si tu savais comme je m'inquiétais, j'étais terrorisée à l'idée que tu puisses être mort, torturé par Voldemort ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, pleura-t-elle. Pourquoi as-tu disparu ? Pourquoi Rogue t'aide-t-il à te cacher ? Pourquoi Harry ? Pourquoi ?

Maxim fit disparaître les fauteuils et fit apparaître un canapé à la place. Il s'y assit, entrainant son amie avec lui.

- Hermione, j'étais manipulé depuis le début mais par où commencer ?

- Par ta disparition, murmura-t-elle en séchant ses larmes et en plantant son regard dans le sien.

- J'ai passé deux semaines chez les Dursley, mon oncle me battait tous les jours et j'ai fini par tomber dans le coma. Sauf que pendant ces deux semaines, j'ai senti une présence en moi, dans mon esprit… Cette personne me demandait de me battre, me promettant de venir me délivrer dès qu'elle pourrait et c'est ce qu'elle a fait…

- Qui était-ce ? Rogue ?

- Non. Je suis tombé dans le coma et quand je me suis réveillé, une semaine plus tard, j'étais dans une chambre spacieuse avec deux personnes à mon chevet. Les dernières personnes à qui j'aurais pensé pour me sauver, raconta-t-il. C'étaient Severus et Tom…

- Tom ? releva-t-elle. Qui est-ce ?

- Tom Jedusor plus connu sous le nom de Lord Voldemort…

- Tu te fiches de moi ? s'écria-t-elle. Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai !

- Si Hermione. C'était Tom la présence qui m'a aidé à tenir le coup pendant deux semaines, c'est lui qui est venu me chercher, qui a demandé à Severus de me soigner… C'est Severus et Tom qui m'ont veillé pendant une semaine, attendant que je sorte du coma. Je leur dois la vie 'Mione, je serais mort sans eux, finit-il gravement.

- Comment est-ce possible ? demanda-t-elle complètement perdue. Voldemort a cherché à te tuer pendant toutes ces années et là…

- Il a été autant manipulé que moi et par la même personne… La prophétie du ministère est fausse, elle a été créé pour que Tom vienne me tuer. Il n'a découvert la vérité qu'au ministère, en juin dernier…

- Qui vous manipule ? s'enquit-elle le regard flamboyant.

- Dumbledore, lâcha-t-il en retenant sa colère.

- Quoi ? Non ! C'est le monde à l'envers ! paniqua-t-elle.

- C'est Dumbledore qui tut tous ces gens, accusant Tom à chaque fois, lui avoua-t-il. Il cherche à nous tuer, Tom et moi, mais on se battra, on ne se laissera pas faire ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi veut-il vous tuer ?

"Dis-lui, souffla Tom."

- Car il existe une véritable prophétie qui nous unis, Tom et moi. Une prophétie qui date de l'époque des fondateurs…

- Que dit-elle ?

- Quand notre monde sera plongé dans l'obscurité, les derniers descendants de Gryffondor et Serpentard s'allieront, et plus puissant que jamais, ils sauveront notre monde de la folie d'un ancien et le ramèneront à la lumière, récita-t-il.

- Merde ! souffla-t-elle avant de mettre sa main devant sa bouche.

- Hermione ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Désolée, soupira-t-elle. C'est trop, beaucoup trop d'un coup… Tu m'apprends que tu es vivant, caché sous une fausse identité, que Voldemort est en fait gentil et que c'est Dumbledore le méchant, résuma-t-elle.

- C'est ça, sourit-il.

- Mais qu'as-tu fait cet été ? Et où étais-tu ?

- J'étais chez Tom avec beaucoup de famille de mangemorts, répondit-il. J'ai appris à me battre, à développer mes pouvoirs et j'ai surtout appris à connaître Tom et les autres.

- Les Serpentards ?

- Oui, Drago, Blaise, Theo, Daphnée et Pansy, sourit-il. Je les adore tu sais, ils sont tellement différents quand on les connaît…

- Et tu comptes le dire à Ron ? s'enquit-elle.

Une vague de magie échappa à Maxim, faisant exploser des tables.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Maxim ferma les yeux un bref instant et quand il les rouvrit, Hermione sursauta face à la fureur qu'elle y lisait.

- R… Weasley ne saura jamais ! Il me manipule depuis le début lui aussi, tout comme sa sœur !

- Qu… Quoi ? s'écria-t-elle.

- Hermione, j'ai appris à voir les auras et…

- Il a une aura violette autour de lui ? Dis-moi que non, finit-elle en le suppliant presque.

- Si, il a une aura violette et sa sœur aussi…

- Qui ne l'a pas ? demanda-t-elle misérablement.

- Toi, sourit-il. Fred et Georges, Dean, Seamus et Neville.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, gémit-elle.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Si tu m'avais vu le jour où j'ai découvert ça, je ne tenais presque plus debout, c'est Eleanor qui m'a ramené…

- Je veux te rejoindre ! Me battre avec le bon camp ! s'exclama-t-elle déterminée.

Maxim la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Quoi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me le proposes, chuchota-t-il.

- Il a tué mes parents, avoua-t-elle dans un murmure. Fin juillet, des dizaines de moldus ont été tué, dont mes parents… Je pensais que c'était Tom mais en fait, d'après ce que tu viens de me dire… C'est Dumbledore…

Elle était au bord des larmes et Maxim la serra de nouveau contre lui.

- Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas…

- Il n'a rien contre les nés-moldus ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non, répondit-il. Il m'avait même demandé si tu serais prête à te rallier à lui si tu savais la vérité…

- Je serais toujours là pour toi, chuchota-t-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Merci, répondit-il ému. Je serais toujours là pour toi aussi…

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment puis, Maxim reprit la parole :

- Il va falloir qu'on y aille, les autres font s'inquiéter. Pour Weasley, fais comme tu veux, je ne t'en voudrais pas. Je trouverais un moyen de dire la vérité aux jumeaux, je suis sûr qu'ils me suivront aussi…

Hermione hocha la tête et n'ajouta rien. Maxim lui jeta le sort pour que le serment soit parfait, fit disparaître le canapé et répara les tables.

- Hé… Mince, je ne peux plus t'appeler par ton prénom, soupira-t-elle.

- Le serment, sourit-il. Je suis Maxim, personne ne doit savoir ma véritable identité.

- Mais tu n'es pas sous serment toi ? s'enquit-elle.

- Si, c'est Tom qui m'a jeté le sort…

- Alors à moins qu'il ne te le retire, tu n'aurais jamais pu me raconter tout ça, remarqua-t-elle. Seul l'auteur peut défaire un serment.

- Je sais mais disons que… Enfin, lui et moi on a lien spécial et qu'il m'a retiré le serment le temps que je te raconte tout ça…

- Un lien spécial ? demanda-t-elle curieuse.

- Désolé, ça, je n'en parle pas et je le rajoute dans le serment. C'est notre secret et notre force, personne ne doit savoir, rajouta-t-il.

- Je… Pour Ron… Je vais voir ce qu'il pense d'Harry… Voir s'il est vraiment contre lui depuis le début…

Maxim opina tristement et la regarda sortir de la salle.

Il resta un moment debout au milieu de la salle, débattant avec ses propres pensées.

"Arrête de te torturer les méninges, soupira Tom.

- Je ne me torture pas les méninges ! protesta-t-il. Je réfléchis…

- Et c'est pour ça que tu es anxieux ?

- Je ne suis pas anxieux, je suis juste… Heureux d'avoir retrouvé Hermione…

- Heureux peut-être mais aussi anxieux… Tu redoutes ce qu'elle va découvrir sur Weasley, déclara-t-il.

- Oui bon, admit-il. Mais je suis surtout heureux !

- Alors arrête de penser à tout ça et va retrouver les autres !"

C'est finalement un Maxim tout joyeux qui arriva dans son dortoir où ses amis l'attendaient impatiemment. Il leur raconta tout ce qui venait de se passer et ils ne purent qu'être contents pour leur ami. Maxim rayonnait, il avait retrouvé Hermione.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà, Hermione sait enfin la vérité =)<br>En espérant que ça vous ait plus, à ce weekend !_


	8. Chapter 8 : Retour D'un Maraudeur

_Bonjour à tous ! Je vais commencer par vous remerciez pour vos reviews (dont certaines me font bien rigoler^^)._

_Je voulais poster ce chapitre seulement demain mais je me suis rendue compte que je ne pourrais surement pas me connecter alors je vous le mets maintenant =)  
>Bonne lecture, et encore merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire !<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 : Retour D'un Maraudeur<strong>

* * *

><p>Les vacances de Noël furent vite là et Maxim n'avait toujours pas réussi à approcher Remus. Le voyage en train fut joyeux et à la gare, Eleanor, Narcissa, Pearl et Lynne les attendaient.<p>

Maxim fut tout de suite attiré dans les bras de sa mère et il crut qu'elle allait l'étouffer.

- Maman ! protesta-t-il. Tu m'étouffes !

- Désolée, sourit-elle en déposant un baiser sur son front. Tu m'as tant manqué !

- Toi aussi, murmura-t-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Rapidement, Eleanor, Narcissa, Pearl et Lynne les firent transplaner, bien qu'ils sachent tous le faire. Ils ne voulaient cependant pas prendre de risque. Maxim et les autres se séparèrent dans le couloir du deuxième, se fixant un point de rendez-vous pour le lendemain.

Maxima avança à grands pas vers les appartements de Tom, ses appartements. Il pénétra dans le salon, posant sa grosse valise et la cage de son hibou au sol, cherchant Tom du regard.

Ne le voyant pas, il fronça les sourcils mais celui-ci sortit alors de sa chambre. Maxim se jeta alors sur lui, passant ses bras autour de sa taille et cachant son visage dans son torse. Tom fut surpris et après quelques secondes, il rendit son étreinte au plus jeune.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué, souffla Maxim.

- On discutait pourtant tous les jours, remarqua Tom amusé.

- Je sais, mais ce n'est pas pareil que d'être avec toi, répondit-il en le relâchant.

Tom plongea son regard dans les deux onyx qui lui faisaient face, lisant toute la sincérité de ses paroles. Il caressant doucement sa joue, le faisant soupirer et fermer les yeux.

- Pourquoi ta présence me manque tant ? murmura-t-il en gardant les yeux fermés.

- Peut-être notre lien, répondit Tom.

- Tu fais toujours des recherches dessus ? s'enquit-il en ouvrant les yeux.

Tom hocha la tête et l'entraina dans le canapé où ils discutèrent jusqu'à ce que Maxim s'endorme. Tom le porta alors jusqu'à sa chambre et le laissa en pantalon, avant de le mettre dans son lit.

Tom alla ensuite dans sa propre chambre et chercha une explication, au fait que l'absence d'Harry lui avait pesé à lui aussi. Il fouilla dans plusieurs livres et lorsqu'il se glissa dans son lit, il n'avait toujours pas la moindre explication. Il verrait avec Severus demain, peut-être avait-il trouvé quelque chose.

Harry fut heureux de se réveiller avec son apparence, après avoir passé près de quatre mois sous les traits de Maxim. Il prit tout son temps pour se préparer, trainant dans la salle de bain en s'amusant avec les différents robinets de la baignoire. Il en sortit vêtu d'un jeans bleu foncé, d'un tee-shirt à manches courtes noires par-dessus lequel il avait mis un sweat à capuche gris et prit sa cape d'hiver à la main.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon, Severus était là, discutant avec Tom.

- Bonjour ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

- Tu as une raison d'être de si bonne humeur ? grommela Severus.

- Plusieurs même, répondit-il avec un grand sourire. Je suis de nouveau moi, je suis enfin rentré au manoir, c'est les vacances, je vais aller rejoindre Drago et les autres et en plus, il neige !

Il vit Severus soupirer en secouant légèrement la tête alors que Tom gardait une expression tout à fait neutre. Pourtant, Harry sentait très bien l'amusement de ce dernier par leur lien et lorsqu'il sortit des appartements, il ne put s'empêcher de faire un clin d'œil à Tom.

- Eleanor déteint beaucoup trop sur lui, marmonna Severus lorsque la porte se fut refermé.

- Je préfère qu'il soit de bonne humeur, c'est beaucoup plus facile à gérer, déclara le Lord. Ses colères sont assez… Explosifs !

- Merci je suis au courant, il vous ressemble beaucoup pour ça, rajouta-t-il.

- Vraiment ? s'enquit-il amusé.

- Vraiment, confirma Severus. Vous avez tous les deux une capacité à exploser qui n'est vraiment pas rassurante, surtout quand on est trop près de vous…

- Il a su se contenir à Poudlard, remarqua Tom.

- Heureusement ! Dumbledore l'avait souvent à l'œil, il cherche à savoir s'il peut être sa nouvelle marionnette, cracha-t-il.

- Harry ne sera plus jamais sa marionnette ! déclara Tom sur un ton glacial qui fit frissonner Severus. Il vit sa vie comme il l'entend et ce n'est certainement pas ce vieux fou qui va se mêler de nouveau de ça !

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord, répondit-t-il.

- Qu'il essaie de mettre la main sur Maxim quand il est à l'école et il va savoir ce que ça fait quand ma colère explose ! s'exclama-t-il tout aussi glacial en allant se planter devant la fenêtre.

Severus n'ajouta rien alors que la magie du Lord crépitait dans la pièce.

De son côté, Tom, observait les jeunes qui s'amusaient dans le jardin. Harry, Drago, Blaise, Theo, Daphnée et Pansy faisaient une bataille de boules de neige et par équipe d'après ce qu'il voyait. Harry, Theo et Daphnée contre Drago, Blaise et Pansy.

- Gamins, marmonna Severus qui s'était lui aussi avancé vers la fenêtre.

- Ils ont raison d'en profiter, murmura le Lord. Ils ont seize ans, c'est l'âge où on ne cesse de s'amuser et de faire la fête même si le poids de la guerre change tout ça…

Severus acquiesça lentement et continua de les observer avec le Lord.

- As-tu trouvé quelque chose de nouveau par rapport au lien entre Harry et moi ? s'enquit le Lord en plongeant son regard dans celui de Severus.

- Non, répondit-il aussitôt. Absolument rien de nouveau…

Tom hocha la tête et fixa de nouveau son regard sur les jeunes qui s'amusaient.

Les vacances passèrent beaucoup trop vite au goût d'Harry. Il n'avait vraiment pas vu le temps passé. Chaque matin, il s'entrainait avec Tom et l'après-midi, il était avec ses amis ou Severus et Eleanor.

Trop rapidement, il se retrouva à Poudlard, le regard de Dumbledore pesant sur lui. Maxim se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise et un soir, deux semaines après la rentrée, il fonça aux appartements de Severus, donna le mot de passe et alla se blottir sur le canapé, attendant le retour de son père.

- Maxim ! s'exclama-t-il avec inquiétude lorsqu'il vit son fils replié sur lui-même dans le canapé.

Maxim leva un regard brillant de larmes vers lui et Severus s'installa aussitôt près de lui, le prenant dans ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il doucement en replaçant quelques mèches blondes.

- Dumbledore ne me lâche pas, son regard est tout le temps sur moi, murmura-t-il en s'accrochant à la robe de son père.

Severus resserra son étreinte sur son fils en entendant cela.

- Il a vu que j'étais puissant, continua-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Je… Il m'a convoqué à son bureau ce soir… J'ai… J'ai paniqué alors j'ai menti… J'ai dit que j'avais une retenue avec toi… Il… Il était étonné mais…

- Chut, souffla Severus. Tu as eu raison, ne va jamais dans son bureau, murmura-t-il en essuyant les larmes qui continuaient de rouler sur les joues de son fils.

- Remus… Remus doit savoir, ajouta-t-il.

- Je peux lui demander de venir ici, lui dit-il doucement.

- Oui, souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux. Mais ne pars pas, rajouta-t-il d'une toute petite voix en serrant la main de son père.

- Laska ! appela-t-il sans lâcher son fils qui tremblait toujours.

- Maître Severus ? répondit la petite elfe en s'inclinant.

- Trouve Remus Lupin et dis-lui que je l'attends et surtout, fais attention de ne pas te faire voir ou entendre par Dumbledore, ordonna-t-il.

De longues minutes plus tard, Remus frappait timidement à la porte et Severus l'invita à entrer.

- Viens t'asseoir, dit-il un peu brusquement.

Remus vint s'installer dans le fauteuil mais il écarquilla les yeux en voyant Maxim accroché à Severus.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Sais-tu qui il est ? l'interrogea Severus pour toute réponse.

- Bien sûr, murmura Remus avec un pâle sourire. Maxim Connors, Serpentard de sixième année qui arrive de France…

- C'est mon fils, l'interrompit Severus. Sa mère est Eleanor Connors.

- Ton… Fils ? répéta-t-il stupéfait. J'ai manqué quelque chose ou quoi ? murmura-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Très perspicace Remus, chuchota faiblement Maxim. Le serment, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de son père.

Severus s'exécuta aussitôt alors que Maxim se redressait en séchant ses dernières larmes.

- Tu me connais Remus, j'ai seulement changé d'identité pour ma sécurité, commença-t-il. J'ai été manipulé par Dumbledore et Voldemort et Severus m'ont ouvert les yeux sur tout ça… Je connais enfin la vérité, ce que je souhaitais savoir depuis le début mais que Dumbledore me cachait. Mais Remus, je sais que je peux avoir confiance en toi, ma disparition t'a beaucoup touché et j'en suis désolé… Mais je n'avais pas le choix… Je sais que je t'ai fait de la peine, que tu t'en veux de ne pas avoir pu m'aider mais je suis là Remus, depuis le début…

- Merlin, souffla-t-il à court de mot. Non… Tu… Harry ?

Maxim hocha lentement la tête alors que les yeux du loup-garou se voilaient.

- Comment ? Est-ce vraiment toi ? demanda-t-il hésitant.

Pour toute réponse, Maxim prit un parchemin et le toucha avec sa baguette en marmonnant quelque chose. Remus vit alors la carte des Maraudeurs apparaître. Maxim lui tendit aussi sa cape d'invisibilité et là, le loup-garou laissa des larmes de joie couler.

Maxim se jeta alors sur lui, le serrant fort comme s'il avait peur qu'il s'en aille.

- Expliquez-moi, demanda-t-il en regardant alternativement Severus et Maxim.

Severus prit alors la parole, racontant tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir, commençant par le sauvetage d'Harry par le Lord au mois de juillet.

Les trois hommes restèrent plusieurs heures à discuter et Remus était choqué par tout ce qu'il apprenait, jamais il n'aurait imaginé que Dumbledore manipulait Harry ainsi.

Lorsque Remus regagna son bureau, il était presque minuit. Severus et Maxim l'avaient convaincu, il était temps pour lui de tourner le dos à Dumbledore et de se battre pour le fils de son meilleur ami.

- Tu vas mieux Maxim ? s'enquit Severus une fois Remus partit.

- Oui, je suis soulagé qu'il soit au courant, murmura-t-il toujours dans les bras de son père.

- Tes amis vont s'inquiéter, remarqua-t-il.

- Non, j'ai vu Theo en venant ici et je lui ai dit que je risquais de rentrer tard…

- Le Lord ne devait pas être très joyeux tout à l'heure vu ton état… ajouta-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas, admit-il. J'ai… Enfin, je lui ai empêché l'accès à mon esprit à partir du moment où j'ai… Où j'ai craqué…

- Et là, tu lui bloques toujours l'accès ? demanda-t-il.

Maxim hocha la tête et détourna le regard.

- Pourquoi ? s'enquit son père surpris.

- Je… Je ne veux pas l'inquiéter… murmura-t-il hésitant. Il encaisse assez mes colères et autres sautes d'humeurs…

- Mais il a dû ressentir ta… Enfin ta peine de tout à l'heure et…

- Non, le coupa-t-il. Quand on interdit l'accès à notre esprit, on bloque aussi le flux d'émotions mais… Mais c'est très désagréable, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, avoua-t-il honteux.

- Comment ça désagréable ? souffla Severus qui était un peu perdu.

- Je ne sais pas comment décrire ça, dit-il en réfléchissant. C'est comme un manque, enfin… Si c'est ça, il nous manque quelque chose, comme si… Comme si on n'était pas entier sans la présence de l'autre…

- Explique-moi comment tu ressens votre lien ? Est-ce que tu es toujours dans l'esprit du Lord ?

- On est chacun dans notre propre esprit mais on ressent la présence de l'autre, continuellement, répondit-il. Après, je peux aller dans celui de Tom et voir ou entendre à travers lui, tout comme il peut se glisser dans mon esprit… Et quand on se coupe, on ne ressent plus la présence de l'autre mais le lien est de plus en plus fort, admit-il. Avant, Tom se coupait souvent de moi, il ne voulait pas que j'encaisse toutes ses colères mais… On se coupe de moins en moins car ça devient beaucoup trop désagréable…

Severus fixa son fils, complètement interdit par ses révélations. Maxim venait de lui donner une nouvelle piste pour ses recherches sur leur lien, une piste qu'il n'avait absolument pas considérée comme étant possible.

Quand Maxim regagna enfin son dortoir, il ne devait pas être loin d'une heure du matin. Il entra silencieusement afin de ne réveiller personne mais cette précaution fut inutile, les trois garçons ainsi que les deux filles étaient là, l'attendant.

- Enfin ! s'exclama Blaise.

- Désolé, murmura-t-il en les rejoignant. J'avais dit à Theo qu'il ne fallait pas m'attendre…

- Non mais t'as vu dans quel état tu étais ? releva le dit Theo.

Maxim haussa les épaules.

- Tu vas mieux au moins ? lui demanda Pansy.

- Oui, j'étais avec mon père… On a discuté et on a mis Remus au courant, avoua-t-il. Il est de notre côté maintenant.

- C'est cool ça ! s'exclama Daphnée.

Maxim hocha la tête.

- Bon les filles, vraiment, je vous aime bien mais il est plus que l'heure de dormir alors du balais ! déclara Drago en se levant.

- Le préfet a parlé, se moqua Blaise.

Les deux filles firent une petite moue mais regagnèrent quand même leur dortoir.

- Il faudrait vraiment trouver un moyen pour qu'elle ne puisse pas entrer, ronchonna Drago faisant rire les trois autres.

- Je vais à la salle de bain, murmura Maxim. Bonne nuit les gars et merci de m'avoir attendu.

Les trois garçons hochèrent la tête et se glissèrent dans leur lit.

Une fois dans la baignoire, Maxim ouvrit de nouveau son esprit au Lord. Il fut alors submergé par les émotions de celui-ci et la plus imposante était l'inquiétude, il allait passer les prochaines minutes à se faire engueuler.

"Maxim ! tempêta Tom. Cinq heures ! Plus de cinq heures que je m'angoisse ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Tu as coincé une fille dans un coin du château ou quoi ?"

Aucun doute, il était énervé, très énervé. Maxim le laissa dire tout ce qu'il avait à dire mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner, face au ton glacial qui raisonnait dans sa tête, le ton de Voldemort.

"Explications, exigea-t-il quand il eut fini.

- Je ne voulais pas que tu ressentes mes dernières émotions, tu aurais été d'une humeur massacrante…

- Parce que là, je ne suis pas d'une humeur massacrante peut-être ? le coupa-t-il irrité.

- Si, admit le plus jeune. Mais tout à l'heure…

- Tout à l'heure ? l'encouragea Tom plus calmement."

Maxim ne répondit rien, il hésitait toujours à lui parler de sa crise de panique.

"Maxim ! S'il te plait !

- J'ai paniqué ! s'écria-t-il. Dumbledore m'a convoqué dans son bureau alors j'ai trouvé refuge chez Severus mais… Mais je ne voulais pas que tu ressentes tout ça, j'étais ébranlé par mes propres émotions et je ne voulais pas que tu les subisses et… Et je ne voulais pas supporter les tiennes en plus des miennes, avoua-t-il. Et je n'ai pas envie d'en parler maintenant, je suis crevé, j'ai des cours demain et… Je suis désolé car je sais que c'est très désagréable quand on se coupe l'un de l'autre, finit-il.

- Maxim, soupira-t-il. Je sais me contrôler, surtout si tu as besoin de moi… Il est vrai que… J'aurais sûrement été très en colère envers Dumbledore, d'ailleurs je le suis…

- Merci, je le sens très bien… Et c'est pour ça que j'ai coupé le lien, j'aurais complètement explosé si j'avais eu ta colère en plus de tout ce que je ressentais déjà…

- Je comprends mais Dumbledore n'a pas le droit de te manipuler !

- Je ne me laisserais pas faire ! Pas une deuxième fois ! s'exclama-t-il en se laissant emporter par la colère de Tom.

- Qu'est-ce que Severus t'a dit ? s'enquit Tom pour se calmer lui, aussi bien que Maxim.

- On a fait venir Remus, il sait tout… Il est avec nous, lui apprit-il."

Tom ne rajouta rien et laissa Maxim aller dormir.

Les jours continuaient de défiler et Maxim ne se séparait plus de la carte des Maraudeurs, surveillant toujours où se trouvait Dumbledore.

- Maxim ! s'exclama Hermione, le faisant sursauter.

- Quoi ? s'enquit-il en levant le nez de son livre.

- Je peux te parler ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse. Ailleurs que dans la bibliothèque ?

Maxim opina et ils trouvèrent une salle vide où il mit la batterie de sorts habituels.

- Alors ?

- Tu avais raison, chuchota-t-elle.

- A propos de quoi ? l'interrogea-t-il curieux.

- De Ron et Ginny… Ils sont contre toi depuis le début…

- Tu as réussi à leur faire dire ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Oui, on a fait une petite soirée avec eux, ainsi que Dean, Seamus et Neville et… Enfin, ils ont bu et j'en ai profité pour leur poser des questions, avoua-t-elle honteuse.

Maxim éclata de rire et Hermione esquissa un sourire.

- J'ai cru que Seamus allait massacrer Ron, lui apprit-elle. Heureusement que Dean et Neville était là, je ne l'ai jamais vu si furieux…

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en se calmant.

- Tu leur manques, beaucoup même et quand ils ont entendu Ron… Et Ginny qui en a rajouté une couche… Enfin bref, l'ambiance est assez électrique depuis…

- Je comprends mieux, murmura-t-il avec un sourire. Je me demandais pourquoi Seamus, Dean et Neville ne parlaient plus à Ron et lui lançaient des regards meurtriers…

- Tu sais, je pense vraiment que tu devrais leur parler, continua-t-elle.

- Plus tard, répondit-il. Tu vas quelque part pendant les vacances ?

- Oui, sourit-elle. Ma tante et mon oncle sont devenus mes tuteurs depuis… Enfin… Et j'ai l'impression d'avoir une sœur avec ma cousine Julie, même si c'est une moldue, elle sait que je suis une sorcière et on s'entend super bien.

Maxim ne répondit rien mais lui fit un sourire. Ils se serrèrent dans leurs bras, ils savaient qu'ils ne se verraient plus avant la rentrée puisque dans trois jours, c'étaient les vacances de Pâques.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà, après Hermione, c'est au tour de Remus d'apprendre la vérité... En espérant que ça vous ait plus, à mercredi !<em>


	9. Chapter 9 : Âme Soeur

_Salut ! Encore et toujours merci pour vos reviews, elles me font toutes plus plaisir les unes que les autres !_

_Voici donc le 9ème chapitre avec la réponse du lien qui unit Tom et Harry... Bonne lecture !  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 : Âme Sœur<strong>

* * *

><p>La veille des vacances, Maxim alla passer la soirée avec son père, dans ses appartements. Ils discutaient tranquillement lorsque…<p>

- Maxim ! s'exclama Severus en se précipitant vers lui. Maxim ! répéta-t-il plus fort.

- O… Oui, haleta-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Le lien… Il a coupé le lien, souffla-t-il alors que son regard reflétait sa souffrance.

- Mais… Ce n'est pas la première fois ! Pourquoi es-tu dans cet état ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas, articula-t-il en fermant les yeux. Ça fait mal… lâcha-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Severus l'observa. Il était persuadé d'avoir trouvé quel lien unissait le Lord et Maxim, et la souffrance de ce dernier confirmait ce qu'il pensait. Il était cependant angoissé par son état et espérait que le Lord rouvre rapidement son esprit à celui de Maxim. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire et il pestait de n'avoir aucun moyen de contacter le Lord.

Il s'assit alors près de son fils et le prit sur ses genoux, le serrant contre lui. Maxim s'agrippa à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, même s'il aurait préféré que ce soit une autre personne à la place de son père.

Le temps passa lentement, beaucoup trop lentement au goût des deux sorciers. Maxim tremblait, appelant Tom dans son esprit et quelques gémissements de douleur lui échappaient par moment.

N'y tenant plus, Severus se leva, mit une longue cape afin de cacher son fils qu'il portait toujours et sortit de ses appartements. Il fut soulagé d'atteindre le portail sans avoir croisé la moindre personne et dès qu'il fut sorti de l'enceinte de Poudlard, il transplana.

Il passa rapidement les grilles du manoir et fonça aux appartements du Lord, priant pour le trouver là-bas. Il frappa à la porte, n'obtenant pas de réponse, il demanda à Maxim d'ouvrir. Son fils ne posa pas de question et ouvrit la porte. Severus le déposa sur son lit et partit à la recherche du Lord. Après avoir fait de nombreuses pièces, il le trouva en salle de réunion, entouré de plusieurs mangemorts. Il hésita à entrer, il savait que le Lord détestait être interrompu, surtout qu'il était en train de punir un de ses fidèles.

Severus prit alors un parchemin et écrivit un bref mot à l'intention du Lord. Il l'enchanta ensuite et attendit derrière la porte. A peine une minute plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait brutalement.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il aussitôt sur un ton froid où l'inquiétude était cependant bien présente.

- Vous avez coupé le lien ! s'exclama Severus alors qu'ils se précipitaient déjà vers les appartements du Lord.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois ! Et la dernière fois, c'était lui qui l'avait coupé ! contra-t-il aussitôt avec irritation.

- Sauf que votre lien évolue très rapidement !

- Aurais-tu trouvé quelque chose ? l'interrogea-t-il sur un ton glacial.

- Oui, admit-il alors qu'ils entraient dans la chambre de Maxim.

- Tom, souffla le plus jeune. Le lien… Ouvre, supplia-t-il.

Tom s'exécuta aussitôt et son souffle se coupa lorsque les émotions du jeune arrivèrent à lui. Il s'assit au bord du lit et Maxim le serra contre lui, encore tout tremblant.

- Attends-moi dans le salon, dit-il à l'intention de Severus.

Severus hocha la tête et se retira.

- Pourquoi ça m'a fait si mal ? s'enquit Maxim entre deux sanglots.

- Je ne sais pas, murmura Tom en caressant doucement les cheveux blonds. Quand tu avais coupé le lien, j'avais juste l'impression qu'il me manquait quelque chose. Et ce soir, j'étais en réunion et quand j'ai vu que j'allais m'énerver, j'ai préféré couper le lien, expliqua-t-il.

- Ça ne te faisait pas souffrir ? demanda-t-il en se calmant lentement.

- Pas autant que toi, je pensais que tu ressentais comme moi, c'était donc supportable… Je suis désolé Maxim…

Maxim n'ajouta rien. Il se laissa alors emporté par le sommeil, apaisé de sentir la présence de Tom par leur lien.

Tom l'observa plusieurs minutes en train de dormir, une main dans ses cheveux blonds. Et avant de rejoindre Severus, il déposa un léger baiser sur le front de Maxim, s'excusant encore une fois de l'avoir fait souffrir ainsi.

- Je viens d'envoyer un hibou à Dumbledore, le prévenant que Maxim était malade et que je l'avais ramené chez sa mère, lui dit Severus.

- Tu as bien fait, je pense que lui et moi aurons besoin de parler demain, surtout que tu as des choses à m'apprendre, rajouta-t-il en fixant Severus d'un regard noir.

- J'ai trouvé ce qu'était réellement votre lien, admit-il. J'ai eu de la chance de trouver ce témoignage dans un livre, vous ne seriez que les septièmes à avoir ce lien. Pourtant, il existe de nombreuses âmes-sœurs, mais ce lien est très rare…

- Des âmes-sœurs ? répéta le Lord. Es-tu sûr de toi ?

- Certain, murmura-t-il. J'ai eu un doute, mais la réaction de Maxim, quand vous avez coupé le lien, me l'a enlevé. Voici le livre, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant. C'est le lien des âmes qui vous unis…

Le Lord le prit et le feuilleta rapidement.

- Qu'est-ce que ce lien sous-entend ? s'enquit-il en posant le livre sur ses genoux.

- Vous ne devez pas fermer votre esprit au sien, et inversement bien sûr sauf si vous vous prévenez, déclara-t-il. Si vous ne vous dites rien, l'autre ressent ça comme un rejet…

Le Lord hocha la tête et son regard retomba de nouveau sur le livre.

- Je te remercie Severus, tu peux retourner à Poudlard, murmura le Lord. Connaissant Dumbledore, je suppose qu'il cherchera à savoir ce qu'a Maxim…

- Je m'occupe de Dumbledore, déclara Severus sur un ton dur. Il n'approchera pas mon fils, qu'importe ce qu'il me dira.

Le Lord acquiesça et rouvrit le livre tandis que Severus se retirait.

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, Maxim paniqua de ne pas se retrouver à Poudlard. Tom arriva dans la minute qui suivit, le regard brillant d'inquiétude. Maxim soupira de soulagement en le voyant et tout ce qui s'était passé la veille lui revint en mémoire. Il s'assit contre son oreiller et Tom vint près de lui.

- Pourquoi ? demanda le plus jeune.

- Notre lien a beaucoup évolué, répondit Tom. Severus a trouvé ce qu'il est exactement. Connais-tu le lien des âmes ? s'enquit-il.

Maxim fit non de la tête, sans quitter le regard de son ainé.

- Nous sommes des âmes-sœurs et quand j'ai coupé le lien hier soir, tu as ressenti ça comme un rejet, d'où la douleur, expliqua-t-il.

- Des âmes-sœurs ? répéta-t-il lentement. Wahou, souffla-t-il. Ça explique beaucoup de choses…

- Oui, admit Tom. Mais nous ne pourrons plus couper notre lien, à moins de se prévenir mais ça restera douloureux.

- Je ne veux plus me couper de toi, je ne veux pas revivre la même chose qu'hier, murmura Maxim. C'était…

Tom l'interrompit en posant un doigt sur sa bouche et Maxim laissa un sourire étirer ses lèvres.

- Je ne couperais plus jamais le lien Maxim, je te le promets, chuchota-t-il en caressant doucement sa joue.

- Moi non plus, sourit-il en fermant les yeux. Je n'ai même plus envie de retourner à Poudlard…

- Tu dois finir ta scolarité, murmura Tom. Le vieux fou reste une menace, il ne doit pas mettre son nez dans cette histoire, il ne doit pas apprendre l'existence de ce lien. Seul Severus et Eleanor sont au courant et personne d'autre ne doit l'être !

- Même pas Drago et les autres ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Non, personne, répondit-il. Ce lien est un atout considérable pour nous mais il doit rester secret.

- Mais ils savent qu'on partage un lien, qu'on peut plus ou moins communiquer par la pensée…

- Je le sais, le coupa Tom. Mais ils ne doivent pas savoir que c'est le lien des âmes.

Maxim hocha la tête et se renfonça sous sa couette.

- Tu veux encore dormir ? lui demanda Tom amusé. Il est déjà 10h30.

- Tu te fiches de moi, bougonna le plus jeune.

- Absolument pas ! Aller, debout ! s'exclama-t-il.

Maxim pesta mais se leva quand même. Il alla chercher des affaires dans son dressing et s'enferma dans sa salle de bain.

- Quelqu'un va me ramener mes affaires de Poudlard ? s'enquit-il en rejoignant Tom dans le salon.

- Elles sont déjà là, répondit-il en les lui montrant. Tiny a été te les chercher pendant que tu dormais, répondit-il avec un sourire amusé.

Maxim lui tira la langue et s'installa dans un fauteuil pour manger un peu.

- Quelle est la prochaine étape de notre lien ? demanda-t-il entre deux bouchées.

- Tu liras ce livre, murmura Tom pour toute réponse.

Maxim l'attrapa mais le déposa à côté de lui.

- Réponds s'il te plaît, chuchota-t-il.

- D'après toi ? Nous sommes des âmes-sœurs, qu'est-ce que ça sous-entend pour la suite ? questionna-t-il.

Maxim se mordit la lèvre avant de répondre lentement et avec hésitation :

- Des âmes-sœurs finissent en couple ?

Tom opina sans quitter du regard les yeux du plus jeune.

- Qu'en penses-tu ? lui demanda-t-il finalement.

Maxim haussa les épaules et réfléchit.

- Je pense que… Que c'est logique, murmura-t-il après plusieurs minutes de silence.

- Logique ? répéta son ainé surpris.

- Oui, ta présence m'est indispensable, quand je suis à Poudlard, ton absence est de plus en plus pesante et je me sens vraiment entier que quand on est tous les deux donc… Donc oui, si on finit en couple, c'est logique, conclut-il.

Tom ne répondit rien mais continua de l'observer.

Finalement, Tom et lui se rendirent dans la salle d'entrainement et ils y passèrent le reste de la journée, n'en sortant que pour le déjeuner.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais dire aux autres pour avoir disparu hier ? s'enquit Maxim en reprenant son souffle, allongé au milieu de la salle.

- On verra avec Severus quelle excuse il a donné au directeur, répondit Tom en lui tendant une main.

Maxim la prit et Tom l'aida à se hisser sur ses jambes.

- Fatigué ? devina Tom avec un sourire amusé sans le lâcher.

- Oui, souffla-t-il en s'appuyant sur son ainé. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas combattu avec les armes. Je perds de l'endurance quand je suis à l'école, grommela-t-il.

- Pourquoi ne t'entraines-tu pas ? s'enquit-il tranquillement. Il me semblait pourtant que tu connaissais la salle sur demande…

- Merlin ! Je l'avais oublié ! s'exclama-t-il en lâchant Tom.

- Et tu as aussi oublié que tes jambes sont toutes flageolantes, se moqua-t-il en resserrant sa prise sur un des bras du plus jeune.

Maxim laissa échapper un rire avant d'opiner et de repasser un bras autour de la taille de Tom pour se maintenir debout.

Tom l'entraina hors de la salle, jusqu'aux appartements d'Eleanor et Severus.

Eleanor leur ouvrit avec un grand sourire et les laissa entrer. Maxim s'affala aussitôt sur le canapé, sous le regard amusé de Tom.

- Aurais-tu besoin d'une potion Max ? s'enquit-elle tranquillement en farfouillant déjà dans un placard.

- Je pense, répondit-il avec un sourire. Après une journée d'entrainement, je me sens un peu faible, admit-il.

Eleanor lui tendit un flacon vert pâle et Maxim grimaça en la reconnaissant.

- Tu ne pouvais pas me trouver une potion avec un bon goût pour une fois ? soupira-t-il avant de vider le flacon.

- Tu sais très bien que les potions de Severus sont souvent assez infectes, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Mes potions ne sont pas faites pour être servi en apéritif mais pour soigner ! s'exclama le dit Severus sur un ton froid mais avec une lueur amusée dans le regard.

- Merlin ! T'es déjà là ? s'étonna Maxim en se levant brutalement.

- Déjà ? Il est 17h30, le train arrive dans deux heures… lui fit-il remarquer.

- Et assis-toi le temps que la potion fasse effet, ajouta Tom en le voyant chanceler.

Maxim soupira mais se laissa de nouveau tomber dans le canapé, près d'Eleanor.

- T'as dit quoi à Dumby ? s'enquit Maxim.

- Que tu avais de la fièvre et que tu ne devais pas quitter ton lit pendant trois jours, répondit-il. Il n'était pas très content d'ailleurs, argumentant qu'il y avait une infirmerie à l'école et qu'elle n'était pas là pour rien…

Maxim laissa échapper un rire, imaginant très bien la tête du directeur en apprenant que son père l'avait fait quitter l'école à son insu.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour être si fatigué ? demanda-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Une bonne séance d'entraînement avec Tom, répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

Severus soupira, ne faisant qu'accentuer le sourire de son fils.

- Pendant que j'y pense, il faut que j'aille au Chemin de Traverse pendant les vacances, leur apprit Maxim.

- Pourquoi ? l'interrogea Tom.

- Faut que j'aille voir les jumeaux, sourit-il. Avec Hermione, on va se retrouver là-bas…

- Rassure-moi, tu vas y aller sous cette apparence ? demanda Severus.

- J'hésite en fait, murmura-t-il songeur.

- Hors de question ! s'exclama Tom furieux. Tu n'iras pas là-bas avec ta véritable apparence ! Tu es beaucoup trop recherché !

Maxim grimaça, aussi bien à cause du ton qu'il avait employé, qu'à cause de leur lien qui lui avait balancé la colère de Tom.

- T'énerve pas, j'irais sous les traits de Maxim, grommela-t-il.

Tom lui jeta un regard noir mais n'ajouta rien.

Le lendemain, il avait de nouveau sa véritable apparence, les potions de Severus étaient vraiment dosées minutieusement.

- Quand comptes-tu aller voir les jumeaux ? s'enquit Tom alors qu'ils se rendaient dans la salle d'entrainement.

- J'attends une lettre d'Hermione, elle doit aller les voir d'abord, répondit-il. Mais je pense que ça sera très rapidement.

La lettre d'Hermione arriva le soir même. Il la montra à Tom et ils tombèrent d'accord pour qu'il aille sur le Chemin de Traverse dès le lendemain. Drago, Blaise, Theo, Daphnée et Pansy iraient en même temps mais ne se montreraient que s'il avait besoin d'eux.

Harry reprit donc un peu de potion le soir afin d'être sous l'apparence de Maxim pendant plusieurs heures le lendemain.

Maxim rejoignit Hermione au Chaudron Baveur. Elle salua d'un signe de tête Drago et les autres, avant d'entrainer Maxim jusqu'à la boutique des jumeaux.

- Ils sont fermés toute la matinée, lui apprit-elle.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Je leur ai dit que je viendrais les voir et que j'aurais à discuter sérieusement avec eux, répondit-elle.

- Et ils ont accepté de fermer la matinée ?

- Disons que… Enfin, je les ai légèrement obligés, marmonna-t-elle.

Maxim laissa échapper un rire tandis qu'elle l'entraînait jusqu'à l'appartement des jumeaux, juste au-dessus de leur boutique.

"Tom, surveille ce que je vais dire et arrête-moi si je dis une bêtise…

- Tu ne diras rien de compromettant, tu es sous serment et j'ai débloqué que ce que tu peux dire, lui répondit. Mais je surveille quand même, rassure-toi.

- Merci."

Les jumeaux firent entrer Hermione, jetant des coups d'œil interrogateurs à Maxim. Ce dernier leva d'ailleurs le serment sur Hermione, afin qu'elle puisse parler librement et mit la première partie du serment sur les jumeaux.

- C'est ton copain ? s'enquit Fred dès qu'ils furent installés dans le salon.

- Parce que si c'est ça, tu n'avais vraiment pas besoin de nous faire fermer boutique, rajouta Georges.

- Non, ce n'est pas mon copain, répondit-elle avec un sourire. C'est mon meilleur ami…

- Ton meilleur ami c'est Harry, releva Fred avec hésitation. Ou Ron mais…

- Ce n'est pas Ron ! le coupa-t-elle furieusement.

- Vous vous êtes embrouillés ? demanda Georges avec un froncement de sourcils.

- Votre frère n'est qu'un hypocrite manipulateur, tout comme votre sœur ! tempêta-t-elle. Ils sont ravis de la disparition d'Harry !

- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent-ils scandalisés.

- Vous avez très bien compris, grommela-t-elle.

- Admettons, tu ne nous as toujours pas dit qui il était, remarqua Fred.

- Maxim Connors, répondit-elle. Il est arrivé à Poudlard cette année, directement en sixième année et il appartient à Serpentard.

- Attends, Connors ? Comme Eleanor Connors ? releva Georges.

- D'ailleurs, tu lui ressembles beaucoup, rajouta Fred.

- C'est ma mère, sourit Maxim.

- Wahou ! s'exclamèrent-ils.

- Ta mère est super ! Elle nous achète pas mal de trucs, quasiment toutes les semaines, lui apprit Fred. C'est une habituée.

"Tiens donc, souffla Tom. Je sais maintenant qui est l'auteur de tout ce qui se passe au manoir…"

Maxim retint un rire, il reconnaissait bien le tempérament de sa mère dans ce que Tom venait de dire.

- Simple curiosité, qui est ton père ? s'enquit Georges.

- Severus Rogue, répondit-il aussitôt.

Les jumeaux écarquillèrent les yeux, faisant rire Hermione et Maxim.

- Je vous assure que c'est vrai, murmura Hermione.

- Tes parents sont des opposés, dit Fred toujours aussi choqué.

- Tu n'as pas tout à fait tort mais mon père est quelqu'un d'extraordinaire quand on le connait, sourit-il. Mais je sais à quel point il est désagréable en cours.

Les jumeaux hochèrent la tête avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Hermione.

- Tu ne nous as toujours pas dit ce que tu voulais, lui fit remarquer Georges.

- Vous apprendre la vérité, soupira-t-elle.

- Quelle vérité ? s'étonnèrent-ils.

- Sur la disparition d'Harry, murmura-t-elle.

- Tu as eu de ses nouvelles ? demanda aussitôt Fred. Il va bien ?

- Très bien même, répondit Maxim.

- Tu le connais ? s'enquit Georges surpris.

- Heureusement que je le connais, répondit-il en retenant un rire.

- C'est Harry, Maxim est Harry, expliqua Hermione. Il prend la potion d'Ados.

- Sérieusement ? murmura Fred abasourdi.

- On est sérieux ! s'exclama Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on a donné à Harry pendant sa troisième année ? Et pourquoi ? l'interrogea Georges.

- Vous m'avez donné la carte des Maraudeurs afin que je puisse aller à Pré-au-Lard, répondit-il avec un sourire. Je n'avais en effet par l'autorisation d'y aller et Sirius était soi-disant à ma recherche pour me tuer.

Dire que les jumeaux étaient choqués était un euphémisme. Ils étaient maintenant certain de se trouver face à Harry, car seul lui pouvait leur répondre cela. Maxim prit donc la parole et leur raconta tout depuis son sauvetage par Tom, en juillet dernier.

Quand Maxim eut fini son récit, le silence s'installa. Il voyait bien que les jumeaux réfléchissaient à tout ça. Soudain, un éclat de pure malice passa dans leur regard et Fred prit la parole :

- Tu crois qu'on pourrait rencontrer le petit Voldy ? s'enquit-il le regard brillant.

"Petit Voldy ? s'insurgea Tom. Ils ne manquent pas de culot !

- Je peux les emmener au manoir ?

- Oui, grogna-t-il."

- Ouai, je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi de vous rencontrer, leur répondit Maxim.

- Chouette ! s'exclamèrent-ils.

- Ta mère… commença Georges avant de s'interrompre.

- C'est ma mère, en tout cas, je la considère ainsi et Severus est un père, sourit-il.

- T'as le cerveau qu'à trop chauffer mon pote ! s'exclama Fred. Rogue ? Un père ?

- Vous ne le connaissez pas comme moi, répondit simplement Maxim.

- Mouai… On y va ? demanda Georges. J'ai hâte de voir le petit Voldy !

"Ils ont intérêt d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça ! protesta froidement Tom.

- Ce n'est pas gagné, soupira Maxim."

- Hermione, tu veux venir aussi ? s'enquit Maxim.

- Pourquoi pas, répondit-elle hésitante.

- Tu n'es pas obligée…

- Mais j'y tiens, déclara-t-elle avec plus de détermination.

Maxim hocha la tête.

- Bon les gars, vous êtes sous serment pour tout ça, les prévint-il.

- Normal, acquiesça Fred. Vous nous attendez, on ferme le magasin pour la journée en fait…

Les jumeaux n'attendirent pas de réponse et filèrent à leur boutique. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient de retour, prêt à partir.

- On a pris des stocks pour Eleanor, elle n'est pas encore venue cette semaine, dit Georges en montrant les sacs qu'il tenait.

"Oh misère, soupira Tom. Il faut que j'aille la voir…

- Tu ne l'arrêteras pas, s'amusa Maxim.

- Je sais bien mais peut-être se calmera-t-elle…"

Maxim se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire et ils sortirent sur le Chemin de Traverse.

- Attendez ! Il faut retrouver Drago et les autres…

- Malefoy ? s'exclamèrent les jumeaux.

- Bien sûr ! Ainsi que Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Daphnée Greengrass et Pansy Parkinson…

- Mouai… On ne devrait pas être surpris en fait, soupira Fred.

- Et comment on les retrouve ? demanda Georges.

- Ils arrivent, répondit-il simplement.

- Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi, constata Fred. Pour…

Mais il s'interrompit, les Serpentards arrivaient. Maxim s'avança vers eux, leur dit quelques mots et fit signe à Hermione et les jumeaux de les suivre. Ils se faufilèrent dans une ruelle déserte, à l'abri des regards.

- On va transplaner, les prévint Maxim. Fred avec Drago, Georges avec Blaise et Hermione avec moi.

- Le Lord est prévenu ? s'enquit Theo.

- Oui, il va nous attendre au portail pour les inclure dans le sort Fidelitas, répondit-il. On y va, déclara-t-il en prenant la main d'Hermione.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, plus que cinq chapitres et je peux déjà vous dire que dans deux chapitres, il y aura une confrontation MaximHermione contre Ron..._

_Bonne fin de semaine et à ce weekend !_


	10. Chapter 10 : Confiance

_Salut ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Je vais répondre à certains trucs qu'on m'a demandé alors...  
>- Oui, j'ai déjà fini d'écrire cette fic' mais je prends le temps de relire et parfois de modifier certains chapitres avant de les poster ici...<br>- Je sais, je sais, j'ai toujours le don de couper où il faut (comme vous pourrez le constater à la fin de ce chapitre, encore une fois^^)  
>- Syne, tu n'as pas tort, le fait que Tom appelle Harry, Maxim lors de leurs conversations privées (donc dans leur tête) est une erreur d'inattention mais je modifiera ça prochainement, d'ailleurs merci de m'y avoir fait remarquer ! Et non, Harry ne va pas s'effacer, je te rassure !<br>Encore merci à tous et bonne lecture !  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 : Confiance<strong>

* * *

><p>Quand ils arrivèrent, Tom était là, en compagnie d'Eleanor. Il inclut rapidement les trois jeunes dans le sort et ils passèrent tous le portail.<p>

Sans un mot et une expression glaciale sur le visage, Tom les emmena dans son bureau. Fred, Georges et Hermione prirent place face à Tom et Maxim resta debout près d'Eleanor.

- La ressemblance est flagrante quand vous êtes à côté, remarqua Fred.

- Sauf les yeux, ajouta Georges. Et tant qu'on y pense, on a quelques trucs pour toi Eleanor, enchaina-t-il.

Eleanor leur fit un sourire éblouissant et récupéra les sacs des jumeaux.

- Il faudra qu'on ait une discussion plus tard Eleanor, murmura froidement Tom.

Celle-ci lui fit un large sourire, faisant éclater de rire Maxim.

- Je te l'avais dit, tu ne pourras rien faire pour l'empêcher de continuer, déclara-t-il.

Tom se pinça l'arête du nez et se reconcentra sur Hermione et les jumeaux.

- J'y pense Fred, on pourrait faire quelques produits spécialement pour Voldy ! s'exclama Georges. Tu sais, genre des trucs qu'il pourrait utiliser contre Dumby…

- Brillant frangin ! s'exclama-t-il ravi.

- Dites donc vous deux, les interrompit le Lord. Il n'y a pas de Voldy ! C'est Voldemort ! s'insurgea-t-il furieusement.

- Mais c'est plus cool Voldy ! protesta Fred, le regard brillant de malice.

- Laisse tomber Tom, ils aiment trop emmerder leur monde, murmura Maxim avec amusement.

- Quels sont les produits dont vous parliez ? s'enquit-il sur un ton glacial.

- Et bien, on pourrait préparer quelques trucs que vous enverriez à Dumby ou à l'Ordre du Phénix et qui causeraient quelques…

- Quelques problèmes, termina Fred. Mais bien évidemment, personne ne saurait d'où ils viennent.

- Intéressant, souffla Tom en réfléchissant. Mais il faudrait trouver quelque chose pour que je puisse vous contacter rapidement, comme la marque que mes fidèles portent…

- Ah non ! Pas de marque ! s'exclamèrent-ils en même temps.

- Bien sûr que non ! Vous êtes des Weasley, la plupart de votre famille est du côté du vieux fou et vous avez accès au QG de l'Ordre, c'est beaucoup trop risqué, déclara froidement Tom.

- Un objet, proposa Hermione qui parlait pour la première. Quelque chose qu'on a toujours sur nous et qui devient brûlant quand vous avez besoin de nous.

- Trop simple ! s'exclamèrent les jumeaux en montrant la chaîne en argent à leur poignet.

- Parfait, dit Tom en sortant sa baguette. Vous savez transplaner j'espère…

Les jumeaux hochèrent la tête mais Hermione fit signe que non.

- Hermione peut venir ici chaque jour et on lui apprendra, déclara Maxim.

Tom opina et jeta le sort sur les chaînes des jumeaux avant de faire la même chose avec le pendentif d'Hermione.

- Tu vas reprendre quand ton apparence ? s'enquit Georges.

- Dans peu de temps, sourit Maxim.

- C'est quoi peu de temps ? demanda Fred.

- A midi, donc dans deux minutes…

- Génial ! s'exclamèrent-ils.

Maxim secoua la tête amusé et alla s'asseoir dans le canapé, près d'Eleanor.

- D'ailleurs les gars, Bill et Charlie sont de quel côté ? s'enquit-il.

- Du notre je pense, répondit Fred après quelques secondes.

- Je pense que Remus et Tonks devraient suivre aussi, rajouta Georges.

- Remus est déjà au courant, sourit Maxim.

- Vraiment ?

Maxim opina mais n'ajouta rien, il sentait qu'il était en train de se transformer. Après quelques minutes, Fred et Georges se jetèrent sur lui.

- Harry est de retour ! cria le premier en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Attends, il n'a pas ses lunettes, remarqua le second.

- Je n'en ai plus besoin, sourit-il. Cadeau de Tom et Severus.

- Cool ! Bon, on va y aller nous, déclara Fred. On a de nouveaux gadgets à inventer.

- Et on va essayer de voir ce que pensent Bill et Charlie de tout ça, mais je suis persuadé qu'ils suivront, ajouta Georges.

- Je vous recontacte dans la semaine, leur dit Tom.

- Hermione, tu viens avec moi, déclara Eleanor. Je vais t'enseigner le transplanage. On va raccompagner les deux terreurs d'abord, rajouta-t-elle amusée.

Les jumeaux saluèrent donc Harry et Tom et suivirent Eleanor. Dès qu'ils furent partis, Harry s'affala dans le canapé et ferma les yeux. Il sentit alors une main de Tom caresser doucement ses cheveux et ce contact lui fit beaucoup de bien.

Harry se redressa brutalement, faisant sursauter Tom.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda-t-il avec un froncement de sourcils.

- Rien, sourit-il. Je monte à nos appartements, tu viens ?

Tom acquiesça et il suivit le plus jeune.

Tom alla s'asseoir dans le canapé tandis qu'Harry allait dans sa chambre ranger sa cape. Lorsqu'il revint, il s'allongea sur le canapé, sa tête sur les genoux de Tom.

D'abord surpris, Tom l'observa quelques secondes avant de venir caresser la joue du plus jeune. Celui-ci soupira de bien-être et ferma complètement les yeux. Il se sentait tellement bien quand ils étaient dans leur petite bulle, il se sentait protégé, aimé…

Leurs âmes étaient liées, les faisant partager beaucoup de chose, les faisant se chercher pour se sentir bien. Harry ne regrettait rien, pour rien au monde il ne souhaiterait être loin de Tom, il faisait partie de sa vie, de lui. Tout son être semblait l'appeler dès qu'il était à Poudlard, il avait besoin de lui, de sa présence dans sa tête et près de lui… Tom était sa moitié, il était celui qui le faisait se sentir entier…

Tom écoutait les pensées du plus jeune, touché au plus profond de son être par ce qu'il entendait. Jamais il n'avait ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort pour quelqu'un, il n'avait jamais voulu s'attacher, par peur du futur mais maintenant… Il savait qu'il était lié avec Harry et que plus jamais il ne pourrait se passer de lui. Mais les sentiments lui avaient toujours fait peur, il avait toujours préféré se montrer comme étant quelqu'un de froid avec un cœur de glace…

- Tu as autant le droit que les autres d'être heureux et aimé, chuchota doucement Harry après avoir entendu les dernières pensées du Lord.

Tom laissa tomber son regard sur le visage si serein du plus jeune. Harry ouvrit alors les yeux, laissant ses émeraudes rencontrer les rubis.

- Quelle couleur était tes yeux avant ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

- Bleu, répondit-il avec un pâle sourire. Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça ?

- Je suis curieux, sourit le plus jeune. Je t'ai beaucoup parlé de moi, de mon enfance chez les moldus, de ma scolarité et tout, mais toi… Tu ne m'as parlé que d'une partie de ta vie… Celle à partir de tes onze ans…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? l'interrogea-t-il sur ses gardes.

- Que s'est-il réellement passé à l'orphelinat ? s'enquit-il doucement en serrant une main de Tom dans les siennes.

Harry vit le visage de Tom se fermer et bien qu'il ne coupa pas le lien, il sentit qu'il utilisait l'occlumancie pour dissimuler ses émotions.

- Tom, souffla Harry.

Harry tenta de se redresser mais Tom posa une main sur son torse, l'obligeant à rester allongé, la tête sur ses genoux.

- C'est du passé, dit-il finalement.

- Ce qui s'est passé chez les moldus aussi et pourtant, tu as voulu savoir, le contra-t-il. Je ne suis pas stupide, je sais très bien que ce que tu as vécu là-bas doit se rapprocher de ce que j'ai moi-même vécu mais… J'ai besoin de savoir Tom, j'ai besoin de savoir pour comprendre d'où t'es venu cette haine pour eux au début, comprendre pourquoi tu les as tués…

- Harry… murmura-t-il en crispant son point sur le torse du plus jeune. Ce que j'ai vécu là-bas… C'était tout simplement abominable, des adultes n'avaient pas le droit de faire ça à des enfants, ce n'était pas humain… Mais ils avaient peur de moi lorsque je faisais de la magie accidentelle, comme tout jeune sorcier… Je n'étais pas mieux traité que toi, c'est vrai, d'où ma rage quand j'ai découvert ce que tu avais subi… On ne bat pas un enfant parce qu'il est légèrement différent…

Tom s'interrompit et Harry comprit qu'il refoulait sa rage.

- Le pire c'est que certains surveillants abusaient des enfants. J'ai eu de la chance d'être sorcier car ma magie m'a toujours protégé d'eux, mais d'autres n'ont pas eu cette chance…

Tom se tut et Harry le vit fermer les yeux, cachant ses yeux flamboyant de colère. C'était donc ça, des enfants avaient été abusé. Harry ne pouvait que comprendre son désir de vengeance sur les moldus, c'était un acte immonde…

Il repoussa doucement la main qui était sur son torse et se redressa. Il bougea légèrement pour se retrouver sur les genoux de Tom et passa une main sur sa nuque, la massant doucement

Tom ouvrit finalement les yeux et tomba dans les lacs d'émeraude.

- Merci, chuchota doucement Harry.

Tom ne répondit rien mais referma ses bras autour du plus jeune, le serrant contre lui.

- Je peux encaisser, arrête de bloquer ce que tu ressens, murmura le plus jeune en cachant son visage dans le cou de son ainé.

- Tu vas être sur les nerfs si je libère toutes mes émotions, le prévint-il.

- Ça ne sera pas la première fois, sourit-il en déposant un léger baiser dans son cou.

Tom n'ajouta rien, étonné par le geste d'Harry mais libéra doucement son esprit, le laissant ressentir ses émotions. Harry sursauta en ressentant la première vague, Tom était tout simplement dans une colère noire contre les moldus de l'orphelinat. Harry se raidit, jamais Tom n'avait été en colère à ce point.

- Je t'avais prévenu, chuchota-t-il légèrement amusé.

- Comment fais-tu pour garder une telle rage en toi et ne rien montrer ? demanda-t-il agacé, une main crispée sur le torse de son ainé.

- Des années de pratique, répondit-il simplement. Ça fait des années que je cache tout ce que je ressens, ajouta-t-il.

Harry secoua légèrement la tête et se redressa pour croiser le regard de Tom.

- Je suis sûr que tes yeux bleus peuvent revenir, chuchota-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? lui demanda-t-il surpris.

- Tes yeux rouges, ce n'est pas toi mais ton masque, c'est Voldemort, murmura-t-il. Mais tu ne le laisses jamais, tu es toujours sur tes gardes d'une façon ou d'une autre, même quand tu es avec moi… Je pense que tu as peur d'être surpris à montrer des sentiments.

Tom ne répondit rien mais continua de le scruter, aussi bien son visage que son esprit. Les paroles d'Harry étaient plus que censées. Il l'avait cerné, il avait compris que son masque était omniprésent mais de là à penser que ses yeux bleus pouvaient revenir…

- J'en suis persuadé, souffla Harry après avoir entendu les réflexions de Tom.

- Ce n'est pas si simple, lui dit-il. Le corps que j'ai retrouvé il y a quelques années, quand j'ai utilisé ton sang… C'était de la magie noire pure et il y a toujours des conséquences…

- Mais tu as retrouvé ton vrai corps depuis ! l'interrompit-il. Regarde ce que tu es devenu ! Tu es celui que tu étais avant toutes tes… Tes expériences dira-t-on. Tu es Tom, un homme élégant, charismatique, attirant…

Tom le coupa en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, encore une fois, il était touché par les paroles d'Harry.

- Et que devrais-je dire de toi ? questionna-t-il. Tu pourrais avoir toutes les filles de l'école à tes pieds, que tu sois Harry ou Maxim…

- Aucune chance, murmura-t-il amusé. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne avec qui je me sente bien… Et pas de chance pour les filles, c'est un homme, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire mutin.

Tom esquissa un sourire face à cette remarque et ébouriffa un peu plus les cheveux du plus jeune, le serrant de nouveau contre lui.

Il fut trop rapidement temps de retourner à Poudlard. Quand Maxim se retrouva dans le train en compagnie de ses amis, il eut l'impression qu'on l'avait coupé en deux. Chaque partie de son être réclamait Tom et il se réfugia dans l'esprit de ce dernier après avoir tenu presque deux heures, discutant avec ses amis. Il ferma alors les yeux pour faire croire à ses amis qu'il dormait. Il allait rarement dans l'esprit de Tom, s'était plutôt lui qui venait dans le sien en fait mais là, il avait besoin de se déconnecter de ce qui l'entourait, d'être seulement avec Tom.

"Courage, dit Tom qui souffrait lui aussi de l'absence du jeune. On est en avril, il faut tenir jusqu'en juin…

- Je sais, répondit-il. Mais c'est tellement… Tellement dur ! J'aimerais tellement que tu sois là, avec moi…

- Moi aussi… Tiens le coup jusqu'en juin, je te promets d'être le plus souvent possible dans ton esprit…

- Toi aussi faut que tu tiennes le coup… ajouta-t-il.

- Sauf que je ne risque rien, Dumbledore n'est pas près de moi…

- Si ça ne va vraiment pas, je trouverais refuge chez mon père… Dumbledore ne peut pas entrer dans ses appartements sans son autorisation. Le serpent du portrait, celui qui garde l'entrée, refuse de lui ouvrir, mot de passe ou pas, depuis que je lui ai parlé, lui apprit-il satisfait.

- Petit malin, souffla-t-il. Et qu'a pensé le vieux fou ?

- Il était furieux, j'étais dans les appartements de mon père quand il est arrivé. Il a piqué sa crise devant le portait et Lissao, le serpent, lui sifflait des insultes. Dumby n'a rien pigé mais moi, j'étais écroulé de rire, traduisant à mon père ce que disait Lissao, lui expliqua-t-il ravi.

- Je suis fier de toi, déclara-t-il amusé."

Maxim se sentit légèrement secoué et il revint à contrecœur à la réalité. C'était Theo, qui était assis près de lui et venait de le secouer. Il remarqua aussitôt que les stores de leur compartiment étaient tirés côté couloir, ce qu'il trouva étrange. Il comprit cependant lorsque son regard tomba sur Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il faiblement alors qu'il sentait que Tom se glissait dans son esprit.

- Je suis venu te parler, murmura-t-elle.

Maxim hocha la tête et Hermione s'installa face à lui, entre la fenêtre et Blaise, pas très rassurée de se retrouver dans un compartiment rempli de Serpentard.

- Hermione, tu as déjà mis les pieds au manoir, tu as rencontré le Lord en personne et tu as peur de te trouver ici, avec cinq Serpentards en plus de moi ? l'interrogea Maxim avec amusement.

Hermione lui fit un petit sourire et se détendit légèrement.

- Franchement Granger, tu ne risques absolument rien, alors que Weasley… déclara Drago.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? s'enquit finalement Maxim.

- Mets au courant Dean, Seamus et Neville, lâcha-t-elle aussitôt.

- Hermione…

- Non Max, écoute-moi, le coupa-t-elle. Seamus est de plus en plus sur les nerfs, Dean et Neville sont obligés de toujours le garder à l'œil. Il a déjà failli frapper Ron, c'est sérieux Max. Va leur dire que tu es vivant, explique leur ce qui se passe et je suis certaine qu'ils iront mieux… Sérieusement, Seamus me fait peur, il tenait beaucoup à toi, comme Dean et Neville, même s'ils ne disaient rien…

Maxim se mordait les lèvres, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire.

- Laisse-moi réfléchir deux minutes, dit-il à Hermione.

Elle opina et Maxim ferma les yeux.

"Dis leur, murmura doucement Tom. Tes amis ne doivent pas rester à l'écart, surtout quand ils ont prouvé leur loyauté…

- Comment veux-tu que je fasse ? Un Serpentard qui s'enferme avec trois Gryffondors, c'est tout de suite suspect…

- Ton père est prof, lui dit-il. Demande-lui de leur mettre une retenue…

- Ils n'ont pas cours avec lui, contra-t-il.

- Pas besoin qu'ils soient en cours, s'agaça Tom. Severus les croise dans un couloir où tu auras fait exploser quelque chose et c'est sur eux que ça tombe !

- Tu veux que je fasse exploser un couloir ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Pas un couloir, soupira-t-il. Mais fais une bêtise, mets un plan en place avec Severus et si tu n'as pas d'idée, demande donc à Eleanor, grogna-t-il.

- Ça marche, répondit-il."

Maxim rouvrit les yeux et plongea directement dans ceux chocolat de son amie.

- J'accepte Hermione, je leur dirais dans la semaine mais j'aurais besoin de toi, il faudra que tu sois présente, déclara-t-il.

- On fera comme tu le souhaites, sourit-elle.

- Je te tiens au courant…

Hermione hocha la tête et partit après avoir déposé un baiser sur la joue de Maxim et avoir fait un léger signe de tête aux autres.

- Trois nouvelles recrues alors, sourit Blaise.

- On dirait bien, répondit Maxim.

- Vous êtes stupéfiant tous les deux, releva Pansy.

- Comment ça ? s'étonna-t-il.

- On voit que vous avez traversé beaucoup de choses ensemble, vous êtes vraiment complice, vous pourriez être des jumeaux, ajouta-t-elle. Vous vous connaissez par cœur, même si elle semble avoir plus de mal à te cerner quand tu es Maxim…

- Très observatrice Pansy, murmura-t-il amusé en prenant un plume et un parchemin.

Il écrivit tout de suite un mot à sa mère.

- En quelle langue écris-tu encore ? demanda Theo avec un froncement de sourcils.

- En russe, marmonna-t-il sans lever les yeux de son parchemin.

Theo secoua la tête et se cacha derrière son magasine de quidditch.

- Mais on vient juste de partir ! s'exclama Blaise.

Maxim leva le regard vers lui et lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se replonger dans sa lettre.

- T'es vraiment quelqu'un de secret Max, bougonna Blaise.

- Je vous mettrais au courant plus tard, je dois d'abord demander un truc à ma mère, marmonna-t-il. Et je dois aussi mettre un truc au point avec mon père…

- Qu'est-ce que tu prépares ? s'enquit Drago avec un froncement de sourcils.

Maxim lui fit un sourire énigmatique puis sortit Liam de sa cage. Il ouvrit ensuite la fenêtre et son hibou s'envola.

La réponse d'Eleanor arriva le lendemain, écrite en norvégien, à la plus grande déception de Blaise qui avait l'intention d'en savoir plus sur ce que préparait Maxim.

Le soir même, Maxim se rendait dans les appartements de son père afin de lui dévoiler ce que Tom, Eleanor et lui-même avaient mis en place. Severus accepta et ils choisirent de faire ça le vendredi.

Une fois de retour au dortoir, Maxim mit au courant ses amis.

- Bon je vais vous dévoiler ce que je prépare, déclara-t-il.

- Enfin ! s'exclama Blaise.

- Avec l'aide de mes parents, j'ai mis en place un plan pour coincer Dean, Seamus et Neville. En fait, je vais faire une connerie dans un couloir, au moment où ils passeront. Severus sera là et les mettra en retenue, les croyant responsables. Ils devront aller dans son bureau vendredi soir où je les attendrais avec Hermione.

- Et t'as besoin de nous ? demanda joyeusement Theo.

- Ouai, Eleanor m'a envoyé des produits des jumeaux, répondit-il.

- Aller, explique-nous ton plan ! dit Drago avec empressement. Et pour une fois, on laisse les filles en dehors !

- Si tu veux, rit Maxim. En fait, c'est tout simple, ils n'ont pas cours vendredi aprem, tout comme nous. Donc juste après le déjeuner, on les suit discrètement et une fois au 6ème étage, on fait exploser quelques pétards des jumeaux et là, Severus arrive et ils se retrouvent en retenue le soir même.

- Je marche avec toi Max ! s'exclama joyeusement Theo, approuvé par les deux autres.

* * *

><p><em>Je vous avais préve<em>_nu, j'ai encore coupé au bon moment^^  
>La suite mercredi avec la discussion entre MaximHermione et Dean/Seamus/Neville et comme promis, il y aura un affrontement Maxim/Hermione contre Ron...  
>Bon weekend !<br>_


	11. Chapter 11 : Nouveaux Alliés

_Voilà le nouveau chapitre avec comme promis, la confrontation avec Ron... Alors bonne lecture et merci encore pour toutes vos reviews !  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11 : Nouveaux Alliés<strong>

* * *

><p>Le vendredi tout se passa comme prévu. Dès que Dean, Seamus et Neville eurent mit les pieds au 6ème, Maxim jeta un coup d'œil sur la carte des Maraudeurs pour vérifier que Dumbledore ne se trouvait pas dans les environs. La voie étant libre, Maxim fit signe à Drago, Blaise et Theo qui s'empressèrent de lâcher des pétards.<p>

Les quatre Serpentards trouvèrent ensuite refuge dans une salle vide, écoutant Severus.

- Finnigan ! Thomas ! Londubat ! s'exclama-t-il sur un ton glacial. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- Que quoi ? demanda Seamus.

- Ce qui explose dans ce couloir, ne vous fichez pas de moi Finnigan !

- On a rien fait ! défendit Dean.

- Il n'y a que vous dans ce couloir, cracha leur professeur. Dans mon bureau, ce soir à 19h30, déclara-t-il avant de partir.

Les Serpentards restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que les Gryffondors aient disparu dans les escaliers.

- Severus est vraiment implacable, marmonna Maxim. J'ai tellement l'habitude de le voir autrement maintenant…

- On ne le changera pas, rit Drago.

Le soir, Maxim se rendit dans le bureau de son père vers 19h15 où Hermione le rejoignit. A 19h30, les trois Gryffondors frappaient à la porte du bureau. Severus leur ouvrit aussitôt, le visage glacial au plus grand amusement de son fils.

- Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda aussitôt Seamus.

- Pour la même raison que vous, répondit-elle avec un léger sourire.

- T'es collée ? s'exclama Dean avec étonnement.

Hermione secoua légèrement la tête tandis que Severus barricadait la pièce de sorts.

- Asseyez-vous, ordonna-t-il aux trois Gryffondors en leur montrant le canapé face à celui d'Hermione et Maxim.

Severus partit dans sa réserve, laissant les jeunes seuls.

- T'es qui toi ? questionna brutalement Dean en voyant l'uniforme des Serpentard.

- Maxim Connors, un ami d'Hermione, répondit-il calmement.

- Quoi ? s'écria Seamus. Hermione ? T'es ami avec un serpent ?

- Ce n'est pas n'importe qui, soupira-t-elle.

- Comment ça ? demanda Neville qui parlait pour la première fois.

- Attends Maxim, dit Severus en revenant. Prends ça, elle met deux minutes à faire effet, ajouta-t-il en lui donnant un flacon contenant une potion violette.

- C'est quoi ?

- C'est pour contrer celle-là, répondit-il en lui donnant la potion rouge qu'il avait l'habitude de prendre. Tu la reprendras tout à l'heure.

Maxim sourit et ramassa la potion d'Ados dans sa poche, gardant son antidote dans sa main.

- Finnigan, Thomas et Londubat, vous n'êtes pas là pour une retenue, déclara alors leur professeur. Vous êtes là pour connaître la vérité, c'est Maxim qui va tout vous raconter et Granger est déjà au courant.

Maxim sortit sa baguette, jeta le serment sur les trois Gryffondors et avala la potion.

- Je ne suis pas qui vous pensez, murmura Maxim. Ce que vous voyez de moi n'est qu'une couverture, je me cache de Dumbledore…

- De Dumbledore ? le coupa Seamus en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

- Ouai, ma vraie identité est… Celle qui arrive, finit-elle en sentant les changements se produire.

Dean, Seamus et Neville l'observèrent attentivement. Ils voyaient les mèches blondes se raccourcirent puis changer de couleur, passant au noir. Les yeux d'onyx devinrent émeraudes, laissant ses trois amis complètement choqués.

- Merde, souffla Dean. Ha… Harry…

Harry hocha la tête, le cœur battant et Hermione lui serra doucement la main qu'elle tenait.

- Tu étais là… Depuis tout ce temps… Depuis le début, murmura Seamus sans y croire. Pourquoi ?

Alors Harry raconta tout, en commençant par son sauvetage par le Lord cet été, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il vit avec amusement les visages de ses camarades se décomposer lorsqu'il leur avoua qu'il considérait Severus comme un père et encore plus, lorsqu'il expliqua que Maxim était en fait comme son fils biologique grâce à la potion d'Ados.

- Reprends la potion Harry, murmura Severus qui corrigeait des copies à son bureau.

Harry hocha la tête et l'avala aussitôt.

- Et attends, pourquoi tu la reprends maintenant ? s'enquit Seamus.

- Elle met plus de deux heures à agir, répondit-il.

- Oh… Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais… Enfin, Ron est…

- Content de ma soi-disant disparition ? Oui, je sais, dit-il amèrement. Et c'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas au courant…

- Cool ! s'exclamèrent Dean et Seamus.

- Du coup, je pense que rien qu'une fois, je vais me laisser aller, déclara Seamus avec un sourire sadique. Dean et Neville n'ont pas arrêté de me retenir mais là…

Dean et Neville éclatèrent de rire alors qu'Hermione secouait la tête.

- Sérieux Harry, Rogue nous a vraiment mis en retenue parce que tu lui as demandé ? demanda Seamus à voix basse.

- Ça vous pose un problème Finnigan ? l'interrogea Severus sur un ton froid alors qu'Harry retenait un rire.

- Ah… Euh… Non mais…

- Arrête de faire peur à tout le monde ! s'exclama joyeusement Harry en se tournant vers Severus.

- Tu le tutoies ? releva Neville mortifié.

- Voyons Neville ! Il est comme mon père et je lui dis tu depuis… Euh…

- Depuis juillet, compléta Severus.

- Ah oui, merci ! Voilà Neville, depuis juillet…

- Hallucinant, souffla Dean.

- Totalement, renchéri Seamus. Quand je pense aux nombreuses prises de bec que vous avez eues… Et maintenant, wahou !

- Les circonstances ont changé Seamus, murmura sombrement Hermione.

- Cet été, vous viendrez au manoir, déclara Harry après avoir échangé quelques mots avec Tom. Le Lord sera ravi de vous rencontrer.

- Qu… Quoi ? Rencontrer Tu-Sais-Qui ? demanda Neville avec panique.

- Aller Neville, c'est Voldemort, dit doucement Hermione. Ce n'est pas lui le méchant, malgré tout ce qu'on nous a dit jusqu'à maintenant…

- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais Harry, déclara Neville. Il… Il a tué tes parents, ton parrain est mort à cause d'une de ces mangemorts, la même qui est responsable de l'état de mes parents…

Harry s'était immédiatement tendu face aux paroles de Neville. C'était exactement le genre de paroles qui lui faisaient mal, qui le mettait en colère aussi, malgré tout ce qu'il avait découvert depuis juillet.

Severus avait levé la tête de ses copies en entendant les dernières paroles et son regard s'était aussitôt posé sur Harry. Son visage s'était fermé, abordant une expression des plus impassibles. Severus se leva et se plaça derrière Harry, posant ses mains sur ses épaules et commençant doucement à le masser. Harry sursauta à ce contact et ses lèvres formèrent un pâle sourire, qui se fana aussitôt. Il était encore trop tendu.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre Neville, soupira finalement Harry. Le Lord et moi, on a appris à se connaître et à se respecter. On a beaucoup discuté et… Et même si je lui en voudrais toujours, ce qu'il sait, je ne le déteste plus. Tu étais au ministère avec moi l'an dernier, tu sais que le Lord recherchait une prophétie sauf que cette prophétie, c'était une fausse, créée par Dumbledore pour nous détruire, le Lord et moi…

- Comment ça ? demanda Dean.

- Si Dumbledore n'avait pas existé, le Lord ne serait sûrement pas devenu ce qu'il a été et jamais il n'aurait tenté de me tuer, murmura-t-il. Pour Bellatrix, ce n'est pas pareil, je ne la connais pas comme je connais le Lord et… Et je ne sais pas exactement ce que je ressens face à elle… La première fois que je l'ai croisée, je souhaitais juste me venger mais maintenant… Je ne sais plus, avoua-t-il.

- Ils t'ont lavé le cerveau ou quoi ? s'exclama Neville qui avait du mal à comprendre.

- Non, j'ai juste découvert la vérité sur toutes les manigances de Dumbledore, répondit sombrement Harry.

- Harry a raison Neville, dit doucement Hermione. C'est à cause de Dumbledore que mes parents sont morts et je ne peux que comprendre qu'Harry est changé…

Neville se renfrogna mais les paroles d'Hermione le faisaient réfléchir. Harry s'était finalement détendu et Severus était retourné corriger ses copies, gardant quand même un œil discret sur lui.

Dean, Seamus, Neville et Hermione étaient finalement partis vers 22h et Harry était toujours lui-même. Il s'était avachi dans le canapé dès que ses amis étaient partis, soufflant de soulagement et fermant les yeux pour retrouver Tom.

Severus le laissa, conscient qu'il n'était plus vraiment présent et qu'il devait avoir trouvé refuge dans l'esprit du Lord. Harry resta longuement ainsi, sans faire le moindre mouvement et Severus supposa qu'il s'était endormi. Pourtant, près d'une demi-heure plus tard, Harry ouvrait les yeux, sous les traits de Maxim.

- Tu dormais ? s'enquit Severus.

- Non, j'étais avec Tom, répondit-il dans un murmure.

- Tu vas mieux ?

Maxim hocha la tête. Oui, il allait mieux. Seamus, Dean et Neville était au courant, même si ce dernier semblait le plus choqué qu'il ait vécu chez Tom et ses mangemorts. Et puis, le temps qu'il venait de passer dans l'esprit de Tom l'avait apaisé, même s'il lui manquait énormément.

- Aller Max, tu devrais aller te coucher, lui dit Severus.

- Ça sera pas mal oui, murmura-t-il.

Maxim jeta un coup sur sa carte des Maraudeurs, vérifiant ainsi que personne ne se trouvait sur son chemin pour gagner la salle commune.

- Bonne nuit Max.

- Bonne nuit P'pa, chuchota-t-il avant de fermer la porte.

Le reste de l'année se déroula sans problèmes notoires. Seamus s'était défoulé sur Ron, lui hurlant dessus pendant un diner et récoltant une semaine de retenue au passage de la part de McGonagall qui était outrée de son comportement. Drago, Blaise et Theo avaient d'ailleurs continué de trafiquer ses potions, de l'insulter dès qu'ils le croisaient ou encore de le railler pendant les matchs de quidditch. Ron s'était d'ailleurs indigné qu'Hermione ne le défende pas et ça avait été la fin de leur entente. En effet, après cela, Hermione lui avait balancé tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur pour ensuite ne plus lui adresser la parole.

Le lendemain, Hermione retrouvait Maxim dans le hall et Ron en fut encore plus choqué que ce qu'elle lui avait dit la veille.

- Hermione ! Tu oses trainer avec ce serpent ! s'écria-t-il. C'est pour ça que tu es si différente, il te manipule !

- La ferme Weasley ! cracha Maxim. Hermione est mon amie contrairement à toi !

- Salop ! Toi et ta clique l'avez corrompue ! s'exclama-t-il hors de lui.

- Corrompu ? siffla-t-il. Tu t'es regardé avant de dire ça ? Tu es pitoyable ! On m'a tout dit sur toi, Potter était ton soi-disant meilleur ami et maintenant qu'il n'est plus là, tu en es heureux, essayant de prendre sa place en tant que petit chef des Gryffondors !

- Laisse Harry en dehors de tout ça ! Il a choisi de prendre la fuite, ce n'est qu'un lâche !

- Ronald Weasley ! cria Hermione. Comment oses-tu dire ça ? Si ça se trouve, Harry est mort, torturé par des mangemorts ou par Tu-Sais-Qui ! Tu n'es qu'un hypocrite, tu cherches juste à attirer l'attention et tu as toujours été jaloux d'Harry qui attirait tous les regards !

- Harry n'est qu'un lâche ! répéta Ron avec hargne.

Maxim bouillait, sa main était crispée sur sa baguette et s'il n'avait pas encore attaqué, c'était grâce à Tom.

- Connors ! Weasley ! Granger ! les interrompit une voix glaciale.

Ils se tournèrent tous les trois vers leur professeur de potions qui était suivi de McGonagall.

- Weasley et Granger, dans mon bureau immédiatement, déclara-t-elle furieuse.

- Et Connors, dans le mien, ajouta-t-il après avoir fusillé du regard les curieux qui observaient la scène.

Maxim s'était détourné sans un regard aux deux Gryffondors et s'était dirigé à vive allure jusqu'au bureau de son père. Celui-ci s'était empressé de barricader son bureau de sortilèges avant de poser son regard sur son fils.

- Comment ose-t-il ? éclata Maxim. Un lâche ? Je n'ai jamais été lâche comparé à lui !

- Maxim, tenta son père.

- J'en ai assez ! continua-t-il toujours autant hors de lui. J'ai toujours été sincère avec lui et voilà comment il me remercie, en me poignardant dans le dos dès que je ne suis plus là !

- Tu le savais Maxim, déclara-t-il calmement.

- Ce n'est pas pour autant que ça ne fait pas mal de l'entendre de vive voix, il ne sait peut-être pas qui je suis mais il vient de me le dire en face ! s'écria-t-il en balançant son point dans le mur.

- Maxim ! s'exclama sèchement Severus. Je sais que ce qu'il a fait est immonde mais calme-toi, oublie-le et viens me montrer ta main…

Maxim grogna mais se rapprocha tout de même de son père, lui montrant sa main qui saignait.

- Tu avais besoin de frapper le mur ? s'exaspéra-t-il.

- Ça défoule, grommela-t-il. Sans Tom, c'est dans sa tête que mon point aurait fini, à moins que ce ne soit un sort…

Severus soupira mais n'ajouta rien, se contenta de soigner son fils en silence.

- Tu reviendras me voir ce soir, je te mettrais un autre baume et te ferais un nouveau bandage mais d'ici là, tu prends soin de ta main, le prévint-il.

Maxim hocha la tête et se dépêcha d'aller retrouver ses amis.

Depuis ce jour, Maxim prit un grand plaisir à démarrer des joutes verbales avec Ron et parfois Ginny. Mais à part ça, Maxim était heureux. Hermione, Dean, Seamus, Neville et lui se retrouvaient une fois par semaine dans la salle sur demande, changeant tout le temps de jour et d'horaire pour plus de sécurité. Parfois, Drago, Blaise, Theo, Daphnée et Pansy l'accompagnaient, créant ainsi une drôle d'ambiance dans les premières minutes de discussion.

Seamus et Theo avaient cependant fini par vraiment bien s'entendre. Ils avaient en effet une envie de faire des âneries assez semblables, au grand désespoir de leurs amis. Le duo de choc était devenu très efficace lorsqu'il s'agissait de Ron, ils préparaient leur coup en douce et ne s'étaient pas fait prendre une seule fois.

Maxim avait été ravi que ses amis Gryffondors et Serpentards finissent par s'entendre, même si cela se voyait uniquement lors de leurs entrevues dans la salle sur demande. Il était aussi soulagé que Dumbledore ne soit plus constamment sur son dos, même si, d'après Tom, ça devait cacher quelque chose. Tom l'obligeait d'ailleurs à être constamment sur ses gardes et il avait les nerfs à vifs depuis un certain temps.

Cependant, Maxim se fit avoir. Les examens venaient de s'achever et le directeur le coinça dans une salle, l'obligeant ainsi à lui faire face.

Maxim s'était brutalement tendu, fermant automatique son visage et son esprit, et seule la présence de Tom l'empêcha de jeter un sort à Dumbledore.

- Maxim, sourit le directeur. Enfin je peux te parler, tu as été très occupé cette année…

- Excusez-moi Monsieur, mais il ne me semble pas qu'on se connaisse suffisamment pour que vous puissiez me dire tu, déclara-t-il aussitôt.

"Par Salazar ! souffla Tom avec inquiétude.

- Laisse-moi gérer ça, pensa-t-il en retour. Coupe-moi juste si je vais trop loin…"

- Allons Maxim…

- Je ne vous autorise pas ! siffla-t-il froidement.

Dumbledore lui jeta un regard assez noir avant de se reprendre.

- Vous avez bien le tempérament de votre père Mr Connors, déclara-t-il.

Maxim fut satisfait bien qu'il ne laissa rien paraître.

- Que voulez-vous ? demanda-t-il.

- Peut-être pourrions-nous aller discuter dans mon bureau, proposa-t-il aimablement.

- Vous m'excuserez mais mon père va m'attendre, je lui ai promis d'aller le voir dès que les examens seraient terminés donc si vous n'avez rien à me dire, je vais vous laissez, répliqua-t-il d'un ton tout à fait neutre.

- Très bien, dans ce cas, je vais faire vite, dit-il en le scrutant.

"Je ne te laisseras pas entrer dans mon esprit vieux fou manipulateur ! pensa furieusement Maxim.

- Il ne passera pas tes barrières mentales, le calma aussitôt Tom. Elles sont beaucoup trop puissantes…"

- Que voulez-vous ? répéta Maxim.

- Je sais que tu…

- Je vous ai dit de ne pas me tutoyer ! s'exclama-t-il sèchement.

- Ne soyez pas insolent ! riposta le directeur avec contrariété. Je disais que je trouvais que vous étiez un sorcier très intelligent et très doué et que, peut-être, vous seriez intéressé pour entrer dans l'Ordre du Phénix, dit-il avec un sourire.

"Tiens donc, grommela Tom. Il est plutôt direct pour une fois…

- Je ne lui ai pas laissé beaucoup le choix, répondit Maxim."

- Je suis désolé Monsieur mais pour l'instant, seuls mes études comptent et je n'ai pas envie d'entrer dans une organisation comme celle-ci, malgré sa réputation qui est, je dois l'admettre, numéro un dans la lutte contre Vous-Savez-Qui, répondit-il d'une voix très aimable.

- Votre père en fait pourtant parti, tenta-t-il.

- Je le sais bien, et je le respect encore plus pour ça, mais je ne suis pas prêt… Et je dois avouer que je ne suis pas un grand amateur de combats, rajouta-t-il avec un léger sourire.

- Vous m'en voyez désolé, vous semblez pourtant avoir un grand potentiel, déclara-t-il. Mais je ne vous presse pas, si un jour vous vous sentez prêt, n'hésitez pas à me contacter par l'intermédiaire de votre père, lui dit-il alors que Maxim hochait poliment la tête. Passez le bonjour à votre père, je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances, ajouta-t-il avant de partir.

Maxim soupira de soulagement quand il fut enfin seul et une vague de magie lui échappa.

"Merci Tom, pensa-t-il avec reconnaissance.

- Tu as fait tout le boulot seul, répondit-il.

- Peut-être, mais c'est en partie grâce à toi que je manie les mots avec autant de facilité maintenant, quelques mois en arrière, je l'aurais littéralement envoyé balader…

- C'est ce que tu viens de faire, lui rappela-t-il.

- C'est vrai mais au moins, je l'ai fait avec tact, de façon Serpentarde alors qu'avant, j'aurais foncé la tête la première dans les ennuies, agissant avant de réfléchir comme beaucoup de Gryffondors, répliqua-t-il satisfait."

Tom resta silencieux alors que Maxim se calmait lentement. Il se rendit ensuite dans les appartements de son père où celui-ci l'attendait impatiemment.

- Tu en as mis du temps, lui fit-il aussitôt remarquer.

- Va te plaindre à Dumbledore, ronchonna-t-il.

- Dumbledore ? releva-t-il avec une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard.

- Il m'a coincé après un exam et je l'ai envoyé baladé avec beaucoup de tact, tu demanderas au Lord en rentrant, déclara-t-il satisfait.

- Tu m'expliques ?

Maxim hocha la tête et lui raconta sa discussion avec le directeur.

- Tu lui as vraiment dit ça ? demanda-t-il surpris.

- Hé ! Tu pourrais avoir plus confiance en moi quand même ! protesta-t-il faussement vexé.

- C'est juste que tu as rarement manié les mots avec autant de subtilité, déclara-t-il.

- Vivre avec des Serpentards à certains avantages, sourit-il. Et au moins, je ne me suis pas mis Dumbledore à dos…

- Je suis fier de toi Maxim.

Deux jours plus tard, tous les élèves bouclaient leurs valises et prirent le train pour rentrer chez eux. Eleanor, Narcissa, Pearl et Lynne étaient là pour accueillir le petit groupe de Serpentards et ils transplanèrent tous rapidement au manoir.

Maxim était de mauvaise humeur car Tom l'avait prévenu qu'il ne serait pas là à son arrivé. Eleanor l'emmena donc à ses appartements, où Severus les rejoignit quelques heures plus tard. Maxim n'aimait pas trop ça, si Tom recommençait à partir en mission, cela signifiait que la période calme était sur le point de s'achever.

Maxim redevint Harry alors qu'il dinait avec ses parents de cœur. Peu avant minuit, alors qu'il retournait aux appartements qu'il partageait avec Tom, il tomba sur Bellatrix.

Il s'immobilisa aussitôt et son visage se ferma. Dans un silence tendu, ils s'observèrent. Harry décida de briser la glace, après tout, elle était une fervente fidèle de Tom. Il s'étonna d'ailleurs que Tom n'ait encore rien dit alors qu'il avait parfaitement ressenti sa soudaine inquiétude.

- Vous n'êtes pas avec le Lord ? s'enquit-il sur un ton détaché sans briser le contact visuel.

- Je viens de rentrer, répondit-elle civilement.

Harry hocha la tête avec raideur, sa main toujours crispée sur sa baguette.

- C'est tout ? s'exclama-t-elle incapable de rester calme plus longtemps. Pas de cris ? Pas de désir de vengeance ? Tu ne m'en veux même pas d'avoir entrainé la mort de mon cher cousin ?

- La ferme ! cingla Harry. Si, je vous en veux ! Cependant, il me semble plus important de se débarrasser de Dumbledore ! Il serait donc vraiment dommage que le Lord soit privé de quelqu'un comme vous, juste parce que je n'aurais pas été capable de retenir mon envie de vengeance ! finit-il sur un ton glacial.

La surprise était parfaitement lisible sur le visage de la mangemort alors qu'Harry ressentait une vague de soulagement provenir de Tom.

- Vous direz merci au Lord, déclara-t-il sèchement. Sans lui, il y a longtemps que j'aurais agi. Bonne nuit, ajouta-t-il froidement avant de continuer son chemin, peu désireux d'en venir aux baguettes dans les couloirs.

Il fut soulagé lorsqu'il eut refermé la porte de ses appartements derrière lui. Il s'appuya dessus, le cœur battant et prit le temps de se calmer, faisant retomber toute sa colère.

"Harry…

- Tais-toi, l'interrompit-il. On parlera quand tu rentreras car au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, j'ai été à deux doigts d'envoyer ta chère mangemort dans un mur ! s'exclama-t-il furieux. Donc là, tu me laisses me calmer, déclara-t-il en allant prendre un bain."

Tom ne rajouta rien, inutile d'enflammer de nouveau le plus jeune. Il était lui-même suffisamment sur les nerfs avec les bouffées de rage qu'il ressentait et qui pour une fois n'étaient absolument pas les siennes.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, personnellement, je me suis bien amusée à écrire le petit passage entre MaximHermione et Ron...  
>Bonne fin de semaine et à ce weekend !<em>


	12. Chapter 12 : Tu L'aimes

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Voilà un chapitre centré sur Tom et Harry, j'espère qu'il vous plaira... Bonne lecture !  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12 : Tu L'aimes<strong>

* * *

><p>Quand Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, Tom était assis sur son lit, l'observant. Harry fut tellement heureux de le voir qu'il ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir. Il lui sauta au cou, nouant ses mains derrière sa nuque et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.<p>

Tom le repoussa doucement après quelques secondes et Harry s'empourpra aussitôt. Il venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait fait, se traitant de tous les noms jusqu'à ce que Tom ne l'attire contre lui.

- Voilà qui est rassurant, lui chuchota le Lord. Le Gryffondor irréfléchi n'est jamais bien loin…

Harry leva le regard vers lui et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, faisant froncer les sourcils de Tom.

- Tom, souffla-t-il. Tes yeux… Tes yeux étaient bleus !

Ce fut au tour de Tom d'écarquiller les yeux, yeux qui étaient redevenus rouge. Harry était transporté par ce qu'il venait de voir et ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose, que les yeux bleus de Tom reviennent.

- C'est grâce à toi, murmura le Lord. Tu m'as changé au plus profond de mon être…

Harry lui sourit avant de cacher son visage dans le cou de son ainé. Il se redressa plus rapidement qu'il n'aurait voulu, il devait lui parler.

- Tom, commença-t-il. Je veux bien faire des efforts avec Bellatrix, mais ils ne serviront strictement à rien si elle me rappelle sans cesse ce qui s'est passé au ministère, déclara-t-il plus sèchement que prévu.

- Je me suis déjà occupé d'elle pendant que tu dormais, précisa-t-il.

Harry lui jeta un regard suspicieux, il n'appréciait toujours pas les méthodes de Tom avec ses fidèles et préférait ne pas demander ce qu'il voulait dire par "occuper d'elle".

- Ça recommence n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il finalement.

- Oui, admit Tom qui comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire. Dumbledore s'en est de nouveau pris à des moldus ces derniers jours…

Harry se raidit aussitôt, maudissant Dumbledore.

- On le vaincra Harry, on va reprendre nos entrainements quotidiens et je te jure qu'il ne survivra pas !

Harry opina, se recalant confortablement contre Tom. Il aurait aimé ne jamais quitter ce cocon de douceur et de chaleur. Les bras de Tom étaient refermés autour de son corps et lui donnaient l'impression d'être protégé.

Il ne put cependant s'empêcher de soupirer quand Tom lui demanda de se lever et c'est un léger baiser sur son front qui le fit bouger.

Quand ils furent tous les deux debout, Tom caressa sa joue et l'obligea à rencontrer son regard.

- Harry, je dois m'absenter pour le reste de la journée, lui dit-il doucement.

- Pourquoi ? marmonna-t-il.

- Quelques trucs à régler et je t'assure que tu préfères ne pas savoir… murmura-t-il.

- Mais si t'es émotions sont trop… Trop parlantes... M'expliqueras-tu ? s'enquit-il.

- Promis, déclara-t-il.

Harry hocha la tête et après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il reposa ses lèvres sur celles de Tom. Cette fois, il sentit la main de Tom se glisser dans son dos, les faisant se rapprocher encore plus.

- A ce soir, chuchota Tom avant de partir.

Harry le regarda s'en aller avec une impression de vide autour de lui. Il prit un rapide petit déjeuner et alla ensuite aux appartements de ses parents. Une fois entrée, Harry s'affala dans le canapé, la mine légèrement maussade.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? soupira Severus.

Harry grogna et ferma les yeux. Il chassa gentiment Tom de son esprit, lui faisant promettre de ne pas écouter.

- Harry ? l'appela Eleanor en s'asseyant près de lui.

- Comment peut-on dépendre à ce point d'une personne qu'on a haï dans le passé ? dit-il finalement.

- C'est le lien, répondit simplement Severus.

- Peut-être mais ce que je ressens envers lui, c'est quelque chose de tellement fort, c'est indescriptible… J'ai besoin de lui, de le voir, de lui parler… Une seule journée sans lui parler est un véritable supplice, murmura-t-il.

- Tu l'aimes, affirma Eleanor.

- Qu… Quoi ? souffla-t-il surpris.

- Tu l'aimes Harry, que tu le souhaites ou non, tu l'aimes, sourit-elle. Et lui aussi, c'est un amour réciproque…

Harry secoua la tête, complètement paumé. C'était donc ça l'amour ? Avoir envie d'être près de lui, de le toucher et même de l'embrasser comme tout à l'heure ?

- Harry, est-ce que tu as lu le livre que Severus avait passé au Lord ? demanda simplement Eleanor.

- Je l'ai survolé, avoua-t-il. Tom a répondu à toutes mes questions alors… dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Ce fut au tour d'Eleanor de secouer la tête, alors que Severus se levait pour aller chercher le livre, que le Lord lui avait rendu quelques semaines plus tôt.

- Lis-le, lui dit-il. Et correctement cette fois…

Harry soupira mais commença tout de même la lecture, sous la surveillance de ses parents de cœur.

Presque deux heures plus tard, Harry en finissait enfin avec le livre.

- Nos magies sont vraiment complémentaires ? demanda-t-il surpris.

- Bien sûr, répondit son père. Vos magies ont beaucoup évolué depuis que vous passez du temps ensemble, elles sont devenues encore plus puissantes qu'avant… C'est une des raisons qui vous pousse à rechercher la présence de l'autre…

- Comment ça ?

- Es-tu sûr d'avoir lu le livre ? railla-t-il.

- Mais oui ! se défendit-il. C'est juste que c'est compliqué, il y a plein de trucs qui m'échappent !

- Ta magie a besoin de celle du Lord, et inversement, pour continuer à évoluer, expliqua-t-il.

- Mais on a pourtant déjà réussi à s'en échanger, quel que soit la distance, contra Harry.

- Je sais mais tant que le mélange de vos magies n'aura pas eu lieu, vos échanges seront limités, lui apprit-il.

Harry rougit à l'évocation du mélange de magie, s'attirant des regards amusés de ses parents.

- Cette étape est importante, déclara Eleanor. Il n'y a pas que vos magies qui vont se mélanger, il y a aussi vos âmes qui vont se lier de façon définitive, renforçant encore vos pouvoirs…

Harry opina timidement, pas très à l'aise sur le sujet.

- Et que pense le Lord de la discussion que nous venons d'avoir ? s'enquit tranquillement Severus.

- Il ne sait pas, je lui ai demandé de ne pas écouter, répondit-il avec un sourire.

- Et il l'a fait ? s'étonna Eleanor. Le Lord a toujours été très curieux…

- Il y a des moments où on a besoin d'être seul, sans la présence de l'autre, déclara-t-il simplement.

- Mais tu es bon pour un interrogatoire quand il rentrera, murmura Severus avec un regard amusé.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Je suis sûr que ta petite gêne ne sera pas passé inaperçue, sourit-il.

Harry lui tira la langue mais préféra ne pas s'étendre sur le sujet.

En milieu d'après-midi, une vague de rage provenant de Tom le secoua. Sans la présence de son père près de lui, il n'aurait pu éviter une rencontre brutale avec le sol.

- Harry ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Ce n'est rien, murmura-t-il en s'accrochant à son père. Tom est juste dans une colère noire…

Severus opina lentement et fit asseoir son fils sur le canapé, songeant que ce lien devait parfois être vraiment lourd à supporter.

Harry regagna ses appartements après le diner et s'installa dans le salon avec un livre pour attendre Tom, après avoir pris sa douche. Ce dernier n'arriva pas avant 22h, assez marqué par la fatigue.

En entrant, Tom fit un léger signe de tête à Harry avant d'aller prendre une douche. Harry soupira, il savait que la journée de Tom n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir. Alors, pour la première fois depuis qu'il habitait ici, il entra dans la chambre de Tom. Il fut étonné des couleurs de celle-ci, tout était dans les tons crème et marron et Harry s'y plut aussitôt. Il s'installa dans le canapé qui se trouvait face au lit et se replongea dans son livre.

Il était tellement concentré qu'il n'entendit pas Tom sortir de la salle de bain. Ce dernier l'observa quelques secondes, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, avant d'aller s'asseoir près de lui et de l'attirer contre lui. Il avait besoin de le sentir, de le savoir bien vivant après la journée qu'il venait de passer.

Harry eut un léger sursaut avant de balancer le livre dans un coin et de répondre à l'étreinte de son ainé. Ils s'apaisèrent tous les deux, Harry laissant de côté les questions qui lui brûlaient la langue et Tom laissa enfin retomber entièrement sa colère.

- Tu me dois des explications, souffla Harry.

- Je sais, répondit-il. Mais toi aussi…

Harry hocha la tête et attendit qu'il reprenne la parole.

- Aujourd'hui, on devait juste faire de la surveillance, de l'espionnage en fait, expliqua-t-il. Nous pistions quelques hommes du vieux fou et tout se passait bien jusqu'en milieu d'après-midi… Nous avons été repéré et une partie de l'Ordre nous est tombé dessus. Heureusement, j'avais mes meilleurs hommes avec moi et nous avons pu nous échapper sans trop de blessés et aucun tué, tout comme le camp adversaire, termina-t-il un peu amer.

Harry souffla doucement, il avait vraiment eu peu cet après-midi.

- Et toi ? poursuivit Tom. Que tenais-tu à me cacher ?

Harry hésita quelques secondes, jouant inconsciemment avec le col de la chemise de Tom. Une main de Tom sous son menton l'obligea à croiser son regard et il capitula, lui laissant voir la discussion qu'il avait eue avec ses parents par leur lien.

- Tu n'avais pas compris ? demanda doucement Tom après plusieurs minutes.

Harry secoua la tête avant de répondre :

- Je n'arrivais pas à mettre de mot sur ce que je ressentais, avoua-t-il. Mais ils ont raison…

Tom opina, son regard toujours plongé dans celui du plus jeune. Sa main se posa sur sa joue, la caressant doucement avant de dévier dans les cheveux en bataille qu'il aimait tant. Harry ferma les yeux sous ce contact, sentant son cœur s'emballer Il sentit alors des lèvres se poser sur les siennes et ses mains s'accrochèrent aussitôt à la nuque de Tom.

Le baiser fut d'abord doux mais très vite, tous leurs sens s'enflammèrent. La langue de Tom vint caresser les lèvres d'Harry et celui-ci ouvrit aussitôt la bouche. S'en suivit alors un long baiser fougueux, qui ne fit que décupler tout ce qu'il ressentait jusqu'à maintenant.

Ils se séparèrent par manque d'air mais Tom colla aussitôt son front à celui d'Harry, ne voulant pas entièrement briser ce qu'il venait de partager. Tom l'observait, il avait toujours les yeux clos, sa respiration était aussi haletante que la sienne et ses lèvres étaient rougies, ne laissant aucun doute sur le baiser qu'il venait d'échanger. Harry ouvrit alors les yeux et plongea aussitôt dans un regard bleu.

- Tu es magnifique, souffla-t-il ému. Tes yeux sont tellement plus beau ainsi… Tu es enfin toi, pour de vrai…

Tom le coupa en reprenant ses lèvres, démarrant un nouveau baiser.

- Ne me laisse pas Tom, jamais, murmura Harry après qu'ils se soient de nouveau séparés.

- Jamais Harry, chuchota-t-il en le serrant contre lui.

Harry se sentit soulagé, se serrant le plus possible contre son ainé. Quand il commença à bailler, Harry se leva avec l'intention de regagner sa chambre. Il fut cependant fermement agrippé par le poignet et un corps chaud se pressa contre le sien.

- Reste, souffla Tom à son oreille.

Harry hésita quelques secondes, craignant ce qui pourrait se passer s'il passait la nuit avec Tom.

- Il ne se passera rien si tu n'es pas prêt, lui promit Tom.

Harry se tourna vers lui, croisant un regard bleu brillant de sincérité et il accepta. Il fit venir à lui son pyjama et il ne put s'empêcher de rougir lorsqu'il se retrouva uniquement vêtu d'un pantalon, ayant l'habitude de dormir torse nu. Il se sentit cependant légèrement mieux en constatant que Tom dormait lui aussi avec un simple bas de pyjama. Il ne put d'ailleurs s'empêcher d'admirer le torse de son ainé, il était juste parfait à ses yeux. Et vu la lueur qu'il décelait chez Tom, tout comme les vagues d'émotions qu'il percevait, son propre corps devait être plutôt attrayant pour son ainé.

Il s'allongea avec précaution dans le lit de Tom et d'un accord silencieux, ils laissèrent un léger espace entre eux. Harry ferma aussitôt les yeux, il était crevé, l'après-midi avait été épuisant pour ses nerfs face aux colères de Tom.

Avant de se laisser emporter par le sommeil, il craqua et se rapprocha de Tom. Il déposa sa tête sur son torse et passa un bras autour de sa taille. Il sentit par leur lien, la satisfaction de son ainé tandis qu'un bras se glissait dans son dos. Quelques secondes plus tard, il dormait paisiblement.

Quand Harry émergea du sommeil, il n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux. Il se sentait tellement bien dans ce cocon de chaleur, qu'il ne voulait pas le quitter.

- Il le faudra bien pourtant, chuchota Tom qui avait suivi le fil de ses pensées.

Pour toute réponse, Harry se serra un peu plus contre lui, gardant obstinément les yeux clos. Tom était pourtant décidé à lui faire ouvrir les yeux et il le plaqua sur le dos afin de se positionner au-dessus de lui. Harry frissonna et faillit ouvrir les yeux afin de voir l'expression qu'il abordait. De plus, il était légèrement frustré que Tom ne s'appuie pas entièrement sur lui, évitant volontairement certains contacts.

- Tu ne veux toujours pas ouvrir les yeux ? s'enquit-il tranquillement.

- Non, répondit-il fermement.

Tom approcha son visage du sien et Harry sentit son souffle sur sa joue, le faisant frissonner de nouveau. Quelques secondes plus tard, Tom l'emmenait dans un baiser qui fit brutalement accélérer les battements de son cœur.

- Alors ? souffla Tom en déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Toujours pas, murmura-t-il haletant, ses mains agrippées à la nuque de Tom.

Tom laissa échapper un petit rire avant qu'une de ses mains ne commence à se promener sur le torse du plus jeune. Harry eut un léger sursaut, ses paupières tressaillirent mais ne s'ouvrirent toujours pas. Tom continua donc sa caresse et Harry l'attira de nouveau à lui pour un baiser brûlant.

Les lèvres de Tom dévièrent, glissant sur sa mâchoire avant de s'arrêter dans son cou où elles laissèrent une marque violacée, faisant gémir Harry.

De son côté, Harry laissait ses mains se promener dans le dos de Tom, s'arrêtant à chaque fois à la limite du pantalon, n'osant pas s'aventurer plus bas. Ce fut Tom qui passa en premier la limite du pantalon, une de ses mains venant se perdre sur la cuisse du plus jeune.

- Si j'ouvre les yeux, tu vas t'arrêter ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

- Ça dépend, souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

- De quoi ? réussit-il à demander en le repoussant légèrement.

- De toi, répondit-il.

- Alors continue, chuchota-t-il en ouvrant enfin les yeux.

Tom fut ravi de voir les émeraudes assombries par le désir et vu l'expression émerveillée d'Harry, ses propres yeux devaient être bleus.

Tom embarqua de nouveau Harry dans un baiser enflammé tout en passant une main sous son pantalon. Harry hoqueta, faisant rapidement le tri entre ce qu'il voulait ou non. Il avait senti Tom se tendre à sa réaction mais il avait pris sa décision, il voulait Tom. Il happa donc les lèvres de son ainé et il sentit qu'il lui enlevait son pantalon.

Rassuré par le fait que Tom était attentif à sa moindre réaction, il osa descendre ses mains plus bas que le pantalon et il fut récompensé par un léger gémissement de son ainé.

Tom fit alors disparaître son propre pantalon et reposa enfin son corps sur celui du plus jeune, les faisant gémir tous les deux quand leurs érections, encore prisonnières d'un boxer, se rencontrèrent.

Tom, n'y tenant plus fit disparaître simultanément leurs deux boxers et Harry s'accrocha encore plus à lui, l'embrassant avec passion. Quand la main de Tom arriva au niveau de son entre-jambe, Harry écarta automatiquement les jambes, permettant à Tom de se glisser entre.

- Tom, souffla-t-il. Viens… Je t'en prie… supplia-t-il.

- Patience, chuchota-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Tom laissa alors une de ses mains glisser jusqu'à la verge tendu d'Harry, lui arrachant un cri lorsqu'il la prit en main. Il fit monter encore plus le désir du plus jeune, l'emmenant au bord de la délivrance. Harry n'était plus que gémissement et il se tortillait sous lui, cherchant encore plus de contact.

- Tom, gémit-il.

Le dit Tom lui écarta encore plus ses jambes et sa deuxième main vint titiller l'entrée encore inviolée. Il lança un sort de lubrification sur ses doigts et le prépara avec beaucoup de douceur.

Quand il fut sûr qu'Harry n'avait plus mal et qu'il était bien détendu, il retira ses doigts, faisant gémir de frustration son jeune amant.

- _Tom, _siffla-t-il.

Le désir de Tom ne fit que s'accentuer à l'entente de son nom en fourchelangue et il se dépêcha de placer son membre aux portes du plaisir. Délicatement, il commença à s'enfoncer, ressentant par leur lien la douleur qui envahissait Harry. Il fit de son mieux pour le distraire et une fois entièrement en lui, il s'immobilisa pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à sa présence alors que leurs magies commençaient à se mélanger, signe que leur union était parfaite, que le lien était bientôt complet.

Ce fut Harry qui donna le signal de départ en faisant un léger mouvement avec ses hanches. Tom sortit alors entièrement avant de revenir et de toucher ce point si sensible en lui. Le plaisir se mit alors à déferler dans leurs veines, embrasant chaque parcelle de leur être, leur faisant voir les étoiles à chaque nouveau coup de reins. Ce fut intense, puissant et ils jouirent en même temps, les âmes-sœurs s'étaient enfin trouvées, liées à tout jamais.

Tom n'eut plus la force de résister et il se reposa entièrement sur son compagnon. Après quelques minutes où les respirations bruyantes furent les seuls sons dans la pièce, Tom se retira et s'allongea à côté d'Harry. Ce dernier vint aussitôt sur lui et Tom referma ses bras autour de lui.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, attendant que leurs respirations chaotiques redeviennent normales. Harry avait caché son visage dans le cou de Tom, déposant par moment des baisers dans celui-ci alors que les mains de ce dernier allaient et venaient dans le dos du plus jeune.

- Tu as brisé toutes mes défenses mon petit lion, murmura Tom.

- Non, c'est toi qui a laissé tomber ton masque, tu es juste redevenu le vrai Tom avec moi, le contra-t-il doucement. Tes yeux le prouvent…

- Je ne te laisserais plus partir maintenant, chuchota-t-il en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux en bataille.

- Ça tombe bien, je ne veux pas te quitter… Je t'aime Tom, souffla-t-il.

- Moi aussi mon petit lion…

Harry releva la tête, plongeant son regard dans les yeux bleus de Tom, un bleu électrique qui l'hypnotisait. Sa main se posa sur sa joue sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte et il sentit son ainé frissonné sous sa paume. Ses doigts retracèrent sa pommette avant d'aller se perdre dans ses cheveux, l'attirant dans un tendre baiser…

* * *

><p><em>En espérant que ça vous ait plus, je vous dis à mercredi ! Bon weekend !<em>


	13. Chapter 13 : Préparatif

_Aller, je passe rapidement sur le site pour vous mettre ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture et encore merci à tous pour toutes vos reviews !  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13 : Préparatif<strong>

* * *

><p>Vers mi-juillet, Harry assista de nouveau à une réunion de mangemorts. Il espérait qu'elle se passerait mieux que la première même s'il savait que les méthodes de Voldemort n'avaient pas changé.<p>

Il entra dans la salle en même temps que son père et sa mère, restant debout entre eux. Il sonda rapidement la salle et vu le nombre peu élevé de mangemorts, il en déduisit que seuls les plus fidèles, ceux qui habitaient ici, devaient être là. D'ailleurs, il en reconnu quelques-uns comme Bellatrix ou les parents de Drago, Pansy, Theo, Daphnée et Blaise.

La réunion commença plutôt bien, les émotions de Tom étaient calmes, pas de crise de colère en vue. Forcément, cela ne dura pas et une vague de rage le fit se tendre brutalement. Il sentit une main de son père s'abattre sur son épaule tandis que sa mère saisissait une de ses mains dans les siennes. Harry tenta de se focaliser sur eux, décrochant totalement de la réunion et essaya de balancer des ondes calmantes à Tom, sans grand succès au vue de sa rage. Il ferma alors les yeux, se concentrant sur ses flux de magie et après plusieurs minutes d'effort, il parvint à faire diminuer la colère de Tom, réussissant enfin à l'atteindre avec des émotions apaisantes. Il rouvrit alors les yeux et croisa le regard écarlate de Tom. Ce dernier hocha imperceptiblement la tête et Harry soupira, sentant que Tom se forçait à se calmer, se concentrant sur les émotions qu'il recevait de la part du plus jeune.

La réunion se termina enfin, et plutôt bien puisque seuls deux mangemorts avaient reçu le doloris. Les fidèles de Tom quittèrent rapidement la salle et Severus et Eleanor furent les derniers à sortir. Tom verrouilla aussitôt la porte et insonorisa la pièce alors qu'Harry se jetait dans ses bras, encore légèrement tremblant.

- Comment as-tu fait ? murmura Tom en s'asseyant, obligeant Harry à s'installer sur ses genoux.

- J'ai trouvé ma source et je t'ai envoyé mes flux magiques pour t'apaiser, expliqua-t-il à voix basse. Je n'avais jamais réussi avant et je me suis dit que, maintenant qu'on était lié de toutes les manières possibles…

Harry laissa sa phrase en suspense et échangea un regard avec Tom.

- De nouvelles possibilités vont s'ouvrir à nous maintenant, déclara ce dernier. A nous de découvrir lesquelles…

Harry opina avant de l'embrasser, ne pouvant plus se retenir et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, les yeux de Tom avaient de nouveau cette couleur bleu électrique si envoutante.

- Que va-t-il se passer maintenant Tom ? demanda Harry dans un murmure.

- On va s'entrainer, voir ce que notre union a apporté de plus à nos pouvoirs et un jour… Un jour il faudra l'affronter, répondit-il.

- Un jour, souffla Harry en se serrant contre son ainé.

Ils ne dirent rien pendant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que Tom le fasse se lever. Il lui attrapa alors la main et ils sortirent de la salle, rejoignant celle d'entrainement où ils y passèrent plusieurs heures.

Lorsqu'ils en sortirent, ils tombèrent sur deux mangemorts qu'Harry n'avait encore jamais vu au manoir.

- Harry, voici Rabastan et Rodolphus Lestrange qui étaient tous deux en missions lorsque tu étais ici. Rabastan, Rodolphus, voici Harry, mon compagnon, les présenta Tom.

Harry serra la main aux deux mangemorts et les observa. Tous deux avaient des cheveux châtains, le premier, qui devait être le plus jeune, les avait assez longs et attachés en catogan et le second les avait plutôt courts. Leurs yeux noisette étaient cependant identiques et ils étaient de tailles et de musculatures équivalentes.

Il arrêta de les observer lorsque Tom l'obligea à avancer, le tirant légèrement par la main. Il se secoua alors mentalement, s'obligeant à reprendre pied avec la réalité. Une fois dans leurs appartements, ils s'installèrent au salon.

- Harry, commença Tom. Demain, il y a une nouvelle réunion…

- Encore ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Oui mais cette fois, ce sera aussi avec les mangemorts de seconde catégorie.

- Seconde catégorie ? releva-t-il.

- Je ne t'ai jamais expliqué ? s'enquit Tom surpris.

Harry lui fit signe que non et Tom hocha la tête avant de reprendre :

- Il y a deux catégories de mangemorts, ceux de première catégorie et ceux de la seconde, expliqua-t-il. La première catégorie, ils étaient tous là tout à l'heure et ils sont peu, ce sont ceux qui habitent ici. Il y a donc Severus et Eleanor, les Malefoy, les Nott, les Parkinson, les Zabini, les Greengrass, les Lestrange, les Carrow ainsi que Rookwood et quelques autres. Ensuite, il y a la seconde catégorie, ceux qui n'ont pas encore vraiment fait leurs preuves mais qui me sont suffisamment fidèles pour avoir la marque et être présent à certaines réunions. Donc demain, tu seras présent de nouveau et tu verras sûrement certains de tes amis…

- Comment ça ? demanda-t-il étonné.

- Les jumeaux Weasley ainsi que leurs grands frères, Bill et Charlie, un certain Remus Lupin avec l'auror Tonks… Ils m'ont tous, au cours de ces derniers mois, montrés qu'ils étaient de mon côté, enfin disons du tien et qu'ils te suivraient quoi qu'il arrive, lui apprit-il.

- C'était donc ça que tu me cachais ! s'exclama-t-il. Tes rendez-vous dont je ne devais rien savoir !

- Oui, sourit-il.

- Les jumeaux ont donc réussi à te fabriquer quelques gadgets ? l'interrogea-t-il curieusement.

- Oui, l'Ordre du Phénix a eu quelques ennuis ces derniers temps et ils ont été bien incapable de remonter jusqu'à la source…

Harry éclata de rire et Tom lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux.

- Les jumeaux sont des hommes de paroles, souffla-t-il en reprenant sa respiration. Il n'y a pas plus loyal qu'eux et ils sont très intelligents.

- J'avais remarqué, murmura-t-il. Et leurs deux frères le sont aussi, ils m'ont tous deux apporté des renseignements capitaux, tout comme l'auror et ton ami Remus. Grâce à toi, j'ai quelques espions très efficaces.

- Comment Tonks t'a-t-elle rejoint ? s'enquit-il.

- C'est Remus, il l'a fait venir à un de nos rendez-vous et nous lui avons tout expliqué…

- Et si elle ne vous avez pas cru ? questionna Harry.

Le visage de Tom se ferma et Harry comprit qu'il n'aura pas eu d'autre choix que de la tuer, ce qui le fit frissonner d'horreur. Il préféra d'ailleurs changer de sujet :

- Où est Nagini ? s'enquit-il. Je la vois rarement lorsque je suis ici…

- Elle est quelque part dans le parc, elle aime être tranquille et il y a trop de remue-ménage pour elle à l'intérieur du manoir.

Harry opina, déposant sa tête sur l'épaule de Tom et ferma les yeux.

La réunion du lendemain se passa plutôt bien, Tom avait en effet réussi à canaliser ses colères, au plus grand soulagement d'Harry.

Après la réunion, Tom avait laissé Harry avec ses amis.

- Je suis tellement content de vous revoir ! s'exclama Harry en les serrant dans ses bras.

- Tu as l'air beaucoup plus heureux depuis que tu vis avec le Lord, remarqua Remus.

- Tu ne peux même pas imaginer, sourit-il.

- C'est vrai ce que les mangemorts racontent ? s'enquit tranquillement Fred.

- De quoi ?

- A propos de Voldy et toi, poursuivit Georges. Vous êtes vraiment ensemble ?

Harry rougit légèrement, faisant ricaner les jumeaux.

- Tu as bien changé Harry, sourit Bill. Je ne t'ai pas vu souvent mais Remus a raison, tu es beaucoup plus serein depuis que tu es ici.

- Tu as réussi à recruter d'autres personnes ? s'enquit Tonks.

- Ouai, il y a aussi Hermione, Dean, Seamus et Neville, répondit-il. Et de votre côté ?

- Pour l'instant non, ils sont vraiment tous à la botte de Dumbledore, soupira Charlie.

- Et tu es toujours activement recherché par les aurors, lui apprit Tonks.

- Je m'en doute, grogna-t-il. Mais j'ai une excellente couverture…

- Ta couverture est parfaite, je ne t'aurais jamais reconnu, sourit Remus.

- Nous non plus ! s'exclamèrent les jumeaux.

- Fais vraiment attention quand même, lui conseilla Tonks. J'ai appris, il y a peu de temps, que Dumbledore avait prévu des bracelets magiques pour toi…

- Il ne fera quand même pas ça ? l'interrogea Remus avec horreur.

- J'ai bien peur que si, soupira Tonks.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry soudain inquiet.

- C'est un bracelet qui empêche le sorcier d'atteindre sa source magique, en gros, tu es réduit à l'état de moldu, lui expliqua Remus avec colère.

Harry écarquilla les yeux d'horreur et il se mit à trembler, inquiétant ses amis. Remus le soutint et tenta de croiser son regard, en vain. La porte s'ouvrit alors avec fracas, les faisant tous sursauter avant d'être refermée tout aussi brutalement. Dans la seconde qui suivit, Tom serrait Harry contre lui et le plus jeune s'accrochait désespérément à lui.

- Il ne te fera rien Harry, chuchota Tom. Je te le promets, il ne te privera pas de ta magie…

Harry opina et finit par se détendre. Tom voulut alors les laisser de nouveau mais Harry l'empêcha de partir, restant fermement accroché à lui.

- Désolé, souffla-t-il en se tournant vers ses amis qui étaient plus que stupéfaits de ce qu'ils venaient de voir.

- Nymphadora… commença Tom.

- Non ! le coupa-t-elle furieuse, ses cheveux devenant rouge. Je m'appelle Tonks !

- Tonks si tu préfères, s'exaspéra-t-il. Pourrais-tu nous faire parvenir l'un de ses bracelets le plus rapidement possible ?

- Bien sûr, répondit-elle en rendant à ses cheveux une couleur violette. Je vous en enverrais un dès que je rentrerais.

Tom opina et Harry entraina la conversation sur un autre sujet.

Quand ses amis furent partis, Harry était toujours choqué de ce qu'il avait appris.

- Harry, regarde-moi, murmura Tom en le prenant par les épaules pour le mettre face à lui.

Harry leva le regard vers lui, un regard vide qui reflétait l'horreur face à ce que Dumbledore préparait.

- Harry, tu as toujours ton collier ? Celui que je t'ai offert pour tes seize ans…

Harry acquiesça, attrapant machinalement le petit serpent entre ses doigts.

- Est-ce que tu te souviens de sa particularité ?

- Il me protège face à des sorts mineurs, répondit-il dans un murmure.

- Oui mais ce n'est pas tout… Il est équipé d'un portoloin d'urgence, lui rappela-t-il.

Harry fronça les sourcils et finit par esquisser un sourire, se glissant de nouveau dans les bras de Tom.

- J'avais oublié, chuchota-t-il. Pourquoi veux-tu un de ces bracelets maudits ?

- Pour tester quelque chose… répondit-il évasivement.

Quelques heures plus tard, le hibou de Tonks arrivait avec un bracelet soigneusement enveloppé. Tom emmena alors Harry en salle d'entrainement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ? s'enquit le plus jeune.

- Nous avons peut-être un moyen de contrer ce bracelet, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et Tom lui expliqua à quoi il pensait…

Hermione, Dean, Seamus et même Neville étaient venus au manoir pour les dix-sept ans d'Harry. Il y avait aussi Remus, Tonks, les jumeaux, Bill et Charlie ainsi que Drago, Theo, Blaise, Pansy, Daphnée, Severus, Eleanor et bien évidemment, Tom.

Harry passa vraiment une superbe journée, oubliant un peu Dumbledore, pour le plus grand soulagement de Tom. Seamus et Theo avaient été plus que ravi de se retrouver et les jumeaux s'étaient joints à eux, leur donnant quelques idées pour la rentrée.

Harry avait remarqué que Neville n'était pas très à l'aise, surtout près de Severus et de Tom et il avait été très reconnaissant envers Pansy et Hermione de l'avoir aidé à se détendre.

Dans les jours qui avaient suivi, Tom avait eu de plus en plus de réunions. Harry n'y allait pas à chaque fois, trouvant ça beaucoup trop ennuyant et de toute façon, Tom lui racontait toujours ce qui se disait.

Harry passait donc la plupart de ses journées en compagnies de Drago et des autres. Piscine, quidditch ou petits duels, ils ne voyaient pas le temps passer. Cependant, ses amis étaient parfois conviés à certaines réunions et laissaient alors Harry seul s'il ne voulait pas y aller avec eux.

C'est ainsi qu'Harry se retrouva à vagabonder dans les couloirs du manoir, se rendant parfois dans l'esprit de Tom pour voir où il en était. Il ne faisait pas très attention à ce qui l'entourait, profondément plongé dans ses pensées. Au détour d'un couloir, il se retrouva alors brutalement au sol.

- Désolé, murmura un homme en lui tendant une main pour l'aider à se relever.

- Il n'y a pas de mal, grommela Harry en attrapant la main tendue.

- Potter ? souffla l'homme surpris. Je suis vraiment désolé !

- Hé ! s'exclama Harry en le regardant enfin. Vraiment, je n'ai rien et je m'excuse aussi, je ne regardais pas où j'allais… Vous êtes Rabastan Lestrange c'est ça ?

L'homme hocha la tête et recula d'un pas.

- Je suis si effrayant que ça ? s'enquit tranquillement Harry en s'adossant au mur.

L'homme se détendit en entendant la boutade et un léger sourire étira ses lèvres.

- Et euh… Enfin, vous ne devriez pas être à la réunion ? demanda le plus jeune avec hésitation.

- Je reviens de mission, lui avoua-t-il. J'ai rendez-vous avec le Lord après la réunion…

Harry opina et continua de l'observer.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous si mal à l'aise en ma présence Monsieur ? le questionna finalement Harry.

- Appelez-moi Rabastan, Potter, le reprit-il.

- Si vous voulez mais appelez-moi Harry, répliqua-t-il.

L'homme acquiesça mais n'ajouta rien.

- Alors ? le pressa le plus jeune. Vous êtes pourtant l'un des plus fidèles du Lord, excellent combattant et tout, donc je ne vois pas pourquoi vous êtes ainsi avec moi ?

- Harry, vous êtes le compagnon du Lord donc vous êtes mon supérieur et…

- Et rien du tout ! le coupa-t-il sèchement. Je ne suis le supérieur de personne, ici, le chef c'est le Lord, pas moi !

- Mais…

- Pas de mais ! s'exclama-t-il en s'énervant légèrement. Vous et moi, on est au même niveau, continua-t-il après avoir soufflé pour se calmer.

Rabastan le scruta longuement, il était complètement différent de l'image qu'il en avait.

- Quoi ? s'agaça Harry.

- Vous êtes… Différent… Je ne vous imaginais pas comme ça…

- Que savez-vous de moi à part ce qui a été dit dans la presse ? lui demanda-t-il.

Rabastan ne répondit pas et Harry laissa un sourire amusé étirer ses lèvres.

- Règle numéro un, ne jamais croire ce que la presse raconte sur moi, encore moins quand c'est écrit par Rita Skeeter, répliqua-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Et étant mangemort, vous devriez le savoir…

- J'ai toujours su que la presse était mensongère mais je pensais qu'avec ceux qui supportait le vieux fou, elle était plus juste, expliqua-t-il.

Harry hocha la tête avant d'ajouter :

- La presse ne raconte que ce que la population veut entendre… Je sais par exemple que beaucoup de chose ont été dites sur vous et votre frère mais que rien n'est vrai…

- De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda-t-il froidement.

- De l'affaire Londubat évidemment, sourit-il. Je sais, et de sources sûres, que votre frère et vous n'étiez pas là-bas ce soir-là… Seuls Bellatrix et le fils Croupton y étaient…

- C'est du passé, lâcha-t-il finalement.

- Mais vous avez été accusé à tort ! protesta Harry. Vous n'étiez pas là-bas !

- Ça ne changera rien, murmura-t-il sombrement. Dumbledore peut faire ce qu'il veut du monde magique, il le tient au creux de sa main…

- Non ! s'exclama-t-il durement. Tant que le Lord sera là, il ne laissera pas tomber ! Et moi non plus ! Vous ne pouvez pas dire ça ! Ce cinglé ne peut pas gagner, il a brisé trop de vie !

Rabastan fronça les sourcils, Harry sentait la puissance à plein nez, pas étonnant que le vieux fou soit méfiant envers lui.

- Rodolphus et moi-même ne pouvons rien faire, nous aurions dû dire quelque chose à l'époque mais c'était notre parole contre celle des deux autres… La justice a décidé de faire au plus simple, nous avons donc fini tous les quatre en prison…

- Mais c'est injuste ! répliqua-t-il véhément. C'est comme pour Sirius, vous avez fait de la prison pour rien !

- C'est du passé, déclara-t-il une fois de plus. Le passé ne doit pas être déterré Harry, ça n'apporte rien. Il faut avancer, se projeter dans le futur…

- Mais vous restez innocent, murmura-t-il doucement.

- Peut-être pour vous mais pas pour le monde sorcier…

Harry opina et n'ajouta rien, se plongeant de nouveau dans ses pensées.

- Il faut que j'y aille si je ne veux pas être en retard, dit Rabastan. Je suis content d'avoir parlé avec vous… Peut-être à bientôt.

Harry acquiesça et lui serra la main, continuant lui-même son chemin à travers le manoir. Il se rendit finalement dans le parc et alla s'asseoir sur un banc. Il resta longuement ainsi, sans bouger et les yeux dans le vague. Il sursauta lorsque deux mains se déposèrent en douceur sur ses épaules, le faisant revenir brutalement à la réalité.

- Merlin ! Tom !

- Désolé, murmura-t-il en déposant un baiser sur son front avant de s'asseoir près de lui.

Harry ne répondit rien mais alla se serrer contre lui, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou.

- Rabastan m'a dit que tu avais parlé avec lui tout à l'heure, commença Tom. Tu l'as beaucoup surpris, il s'attendait à se faire agresser, pas à avoir une conversation civilisée, déclara-t-il amusé.

- Il était mal à l'aise avec moi, grommela-t-il. Il me prenait pour son supérieur car je suis avec toi !

- Il faudra t'y faire, dit-il doucement.

- Je ne veux pas être leur chef ! protesta-t-il. C'est toi qui l'es et ce rôle te va à merveille ! Je t'aime Tom mais je ne veux pas être ton égal sur ce plan-là… Ce que je veux, c'est juste être avec toi, que cette stupide guerre soit enfin terminée et qu'on puisse faire notre vie tranquillement, sans avoir peur du lendemain, avoua-t-il d'une voix tendue.

- Mon petit lion, chuchota Tom à son oreille. Je te promets que ce jour viendra, qu'on pourra enfin vivre au grand jour, ensemble… Et je comprends parfaitement que tu ne veuilles pas diriger…

- Rabastan a vraiment l'air d'être quelqu'un de sympa, songea-t-il. Il semble être discret mais efficace, le mangemort parfait en fait…

- Il l'est, approuva-t-il. Rodolphus et lui sont parmi mes meilleurs hommes, ils sont d'excellents combattants que ce soit avec les armes ou la baguette.

Harry opina et n'ajouta rien, profitant simplement de l'étreinte de Tom.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, c'était l'avant dernier chapitre, plus qu'un... Je suis actuellement en train de retravailler la fin de cette fic', j'avoue avoir du mal, elle ne me satisfait jamais... Mais je la publierais bien ce weekend et ce sera surement le plus long chapitre de cette fic' (sauf si je décide de le couper en deux pour vous faire attendre jusqu'au mercredi^^)<br>Enfin bref, bonne fin de semaine à tous et à ce weekend !_


	14. Chapter 14 : Lutte

_Salut à tous ! Bonne (ou mauvais à vous de voir^^) nouvelle ! En fait, ce chapitre est l'avant dernier... Comme je vous l'avais dit, j'étais en train de retravailler sur la fin et en fait, j'ai modifié pas mal de chose et donc, je l'ai rallongée ce qui me rajoute un chapitre...  
>J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira, bon weekend et encore merci pour vos reviews !<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14 : Lutte<strong>

* * *

><p>Dans les jours qui suivirent, Harry croisa plusieurs fois Rabastan, s'arrêtant à chaque fois pour discuter avec lui. Souvent, Rodolphus se joignait à eux et Harry se mit à grandement apprécier les deux frères Lestrange.<p>

Malheureusement, il fut déjà temps de retourner à Poudlard. Le matin du départ, Harry, qui était de nouveau sous les traits de Maxim, resta caché sous les couvertures, au plus grand amusement de Tom.

- Mon petit lion, chuchota Tom à son oreille, le serrant contre lui. Il faut te lever ou tu vas rater ton train.

- Laisse-moi rater le train, bougonna-t-il en retour. Je ne veux pas y aller…

- Aller, c'est ta dernière année, l'encouragea-t-il. Et puis, on se revoit à Noël, ce n'est pas si loin…

- Parle pour toi ! protesta-t-il. Ce n'est pas toi qui va te coltiner un vieux citronné !

- Si tu as le moindre problème, tu sais que tu peux aller voir Severus, lui rappela-t-il en déposant un baiser sur son front.

Maxim opina mais refusa toujours de se lever.

- Lève-toi ! Il est déjà 10h, le train part dans une heure !

- Pas grave… Je suis encore fatigué…

- A qui la faute ! s'exclama Tom avec amusement.

- C'était ma dernière nuit avec toi avant un moment, je voulais en profiter !

- Je ne me plains pas, sourit-il. Mais ça ne change rien, lève-toi !

- Nan, grogna-t-il. Je veux rester avec toi !

Tom soupira et se décida à employer les grands moyens. Il l'attrapa et le porta jusqu'à la salle de bain, le déshabillant magiquement avant de le mettre dans la douche.

- Hé ! s'exclama-t-il. Ce n'est pas du jeu !

Pour se venger, Maxim déshabilla Tom et le tira sous la douche avec lui.

- J'ai déjà pris ma douche je te signal ! protesta-t-il.

- M'en fiche, c'est la dernière que je peux prendre avec toi, riposta-t-il.

Tom bougonna mais ne chercha pas à partir.

Plus de vingt minutes plus tard, ils en sortaient et Maxim se précipita dans leur chambre pour rassembler ses dernières affaires.

- Tu étais censé avoir terminé tes bagages hier soir, lui fit remarquer Tom.

- Mais j'ai fini ! Il reste juste deux ou trois trucs qui trainent…

- Donc tu n'as pas fini, soupira-t-il alors que Maxim lui tirait la langue.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Maxim bouclait enfin sa valise et Liam, son hibou était enfermé dans sa cage.

- Je ne veux pas partir Tom, chuchota-t-il.

Tom s'approcha de lui, passa ses bras autour de sa taille et l'attira contre lui. Maxim soupira et posa ses mains sur celle de Tom, entrelaçant leurs doigts alors que Tom déposait sa tête sur son épaule.

- Tu me manques tellement quand je suis là-bas, murmura-t-il.

- Notre lien est là pour ça, dit-il doucement. Il fait en sorte que cette séparation soit le plus supportable possible…

Maxim opina lentement, savourant une dernière fois le contact de Tom. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne frapper à la porte de leurs appartements.

Tom se dégagea alors doucement et alla ouvrir.

- Bonjour ! s'exclama joyeusement Eleanor. Maxim est prêt ?

- Je vais le chercher, répondit Tom, se rendant de nouveau dans la chambre.

Il prit de nouveau Maxim dans ses bras, joignant ses lèvres aux siennes pour un dernier baiser. A contrecœur, ils se séparèrent et Maxim prit la cage de son hibou dans une main et sa valise dans l'autre.

- Salut M'man, murmura-t-il avec un sourire.

- Salut Max ! répondit-il chaleureusement. Aller, t'inquiète, c'est ta dernière année !

Maxim opina et la suivit dans le couloir. Avant qu'il ne sorte, il entendit Tom lui chuchoter :

- Noël, mon petit lion…

Pendant qu'ils descendaient jusqu'au hall pour rejoindre les autres, Maxim plaça soigneusement un sourire sur son visage.

- Max ! s'exclama Daphnée en le serrant dans ses bras.

- Salut Daph', sourit-il en lui rendant son étreinte.

- Prêt pour notre dernière année ? s'enquit Pansy en le serrant dans ses bras.

- Mouai, grogna-t-il alors qu'il serrait la main des garçons et saluait Narcissa, Pearl et Lynne.

Une fois de retour à Poudlard, ils reprirent vite leur petite routine et les jours se mirent à défiler rapidement. Les septièmes années travaillaient plus dur que jamais, préparant leurs ASPIC. De son côté, Maxim laissait souvent ses amis pour aller s'entrainer dans la salle sur demande avec son père. De plus, plus la fin de l'année approchait et plus le regard de Dumbledore sur lui le mettait mal à l'aise. Il avait parfois l'impression que le directeur était au courant de sa véritable identité et rien que d'y penser, il en avait des frissons d'horreur.

Cependant, il passa ses examens sans encombre et participa joyeusement à la fête qui fut organisée dans la grande salle après les derniers examens, deux jours avant le départ du Poudlard Express.

Lorsque Dumbledore le coinça dans un couloir, il ne put absolument rien faire et il se retrouva aussitôt avec un bracelet magique autour du poignet.

- Harry, dit-il avec un sourire mauvais, l'attrapant fermement par un bras pour l'emmener dans une salle du 2ème étage, non loin de son bureau.

"Tom ! hurla-t-il.

- Calme-toi ! lui ordonna-t-il. Ta magie est toujours là, sens-la en toi, je ne t'abandonnerais pas avec ce vieux fou !

- Severus, fais-le quitter le château, souffla-t-il. Et Drago, Blaise, Theo, Daphnée et Pansy aussi…

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux, je m'en occupe. Reste concentré ! Il ne doit pas réussir à t'affaiblir !"

Maxim se focalisa de nouveau sur Dumbledore et tenta de se débattre.

- Reste tranquille ! s'exclama-t-il sèchement.

- Vous n'avez aucun droit sur moi ! siffla-t-il furieusement. Laissez-moi partir !

Le directeur ne répondit rien mais continua de le faire avancer. Ils se trouvaient maintenant dans une pièce qui avait été aménagé en petite chambre. Il y avait un lit, un canapé et une porte qui devait surement mener à une salle de bain.

- Où est ta baguette Harry ? lui demanda-t-il sans le lâcher.

- Je m'appelle Maxim ! siffla-t-il furieux.

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Harry ! Ça fait deux ans que je t'observe !

- Lâchez-moi ! s'écria-t-il. Et enlevez-moi cette chose ! ajouta-t-il hargneusement en montrant son poignet.

- Certainement pas ! répliqua-t-il. Et je crains que tu ne sois obligé de prolonger ton séjour à Poudlard.

- Allez au diable ! cracha-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? Un sort ? Une potion ? l'interrogea-t-il sèchement.

Harry lui jeta un regard venimeux mais ne répondit pas.

- Tu ne me facilites pas la tâche Harry, qui t'a appris l'occlumancie ?

- Ça ne vous regarde pas !

- Tu ne tiendras pas longtemps à ce rythme, déclara-t-il avec un sourire mauvais. Ce bracelet t'empêche d'atteindre ta source magique et va puiser ton énergie ! Tu capituleras rapidement et me suppliera de te pardonner pour ta trahison !

- Vous débloquez ! Arrêter de manger vos bonbons au citron, le glucose, c'est mauvais pour la santé ! railla-t-il. Je ne vous supplierais jamais !

- Tu changeras très vite d'avis, répliqua-t-il avant de le laisser seul.

- Non mais je rêve ! hurla-t-il en retenant une vague de magie. Il se prend pour qui ce cinglé !

"Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour enclencher ton portoloin d'urgence ? s'agaça Tom.

- Je crois que je vais rester un peu là, répondit-il. Je vais le rendre fou et si j'en ai marre, je rentre…

- Je n'aime pas ça ! On ne sait pas de quoi il est capable…

- Te tracasse pas, au moindre problème, je rentre ! promit-il.

- T'as intérêt ! siffla-t-il légèrement furieux."

Maxim s'installa tranquillement sur le lit, les bras croiser derrière la tête et les yeux fermés.

- La sortie, c'est de là où vous venez, grogna-t-il en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

- Ne fais pas le malin ! répliqua sèchement le directeur.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez encore ? demanda-t-il d'une voix lasse. Au cas où vous ne seriez pas au courant, il est plus de minuit, c'est l'heure où les gens dorment !

- Tu crois peut-être que je vais te laisser faire ta petite vie ? Encore une fois, où est ta baguette ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous pouvez être agaçant ! Je ne l'ai pas et même si c'était le cas, ça ne changerais pas grand-chose puisque je ne peux pas faire de magie avec votre machin ! râla-t-il.

- C'est dommage, reprit le directeur. Je t'aurais bien mis un compagnon ou deux mais tous les Serpents ont réussi à s'enfuir, même Severus, je suis déçu…

Maxim ricana, s'attirant un regard noir du vieux fou.

- Tu ne riras pas longtemps !

- C'est sûr qu'avec vous, ça ne doit pas être marrant tous les jours, répliqua-t-il avec une grimace.

Il fallait bien admettre que Maxim s'amusait comme un fou. Jouer avec les nerfs du directeur valait bien un petit séjour forcé au château.

Quand le vieux citronné le laissa enfin, Maxim était épuisé. Le bracelet tentait d'effondrer ses défenses, le rendant fébrile.

"Tom, donne de l'énergie, pensa-t-il.

- Rentre, répondit-il.

- Pas encore…"

Il n'obtint pas de réponse mais il sentit la magie de Tom arriver à lui, renforçant ses défenses.

Harry reprit son apparence deux jours plus tard et Dumbledore fut ravi de le revoir. Cependant, Harry fatiguait, dormant peu car chaque nuit, il renforçait ses défenses en méditant.

Ce soir-là, Dumbledore arriva avec sa baguette à la main et Harry se tendit aussitôt.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda-t-il sur un ton glacial.

- Des réponses, répondit-il simplement en pointant sa baguette sur lui.

Dans le seconde qui suivit, il sentit Dumbledore qui poussait sur ses boucliers d'occlumens.

- Allez-vous faire foutre ! hurla Harry en le repoussant brutalement de son esprit.

Dumbledore chancela quelques secondes sous la force qu'Harry avait déployée et il dut se rattraper à un mur.

Dumbledore plongea son regard dans celui d'Harry et ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il ne relance une attaque mentale. Harry la contra tout aussi violemment ce qui lui valut un sort cuisant qu'il évita de justesse.

Dumbledore partit alors sans un mot et revint deux heures plus tard. Harry avait à peine eu le temps de remarquer sa présence qu'il se retrouva sous imperium.

- Pourquoi as-tu changé de camp ? lui demanda calmement le directeur.

Harry lutta quelques secondes avant que Tom ne prenne conscience de ce qu'il se passait. Ce dernier envoya alors une puissante vague magique jusqu'à lui et l'aida à repousser le sort.

Tout ceci se passa en à peine trente secondes et le directeur ne remarqua rien. Harry secoua alors la tête et fusilla Dumbledore du regard.

- Si le ministère apprend que vous jetez l'imperium à vos élèves, vous êtes bon pour un aller simple à Azkaban ! cracha-t-il.

- Comment… souffla-t-il pris au dépourvu. Tu ne dois pas pouvoir résister !

- J'ai une volonté de fer !

Dumbledore se renfrogna et augmenta la puissance de son imperium, sans succès.

Furieux de son échec, il partit une nouvelle fois sans un mot.

Dumbledore ne lui donnait à manger que deux fois par jour, cachant divers substance à l'intérieur, qu'Harry prenait grand soin à enlever à chaque fois.

Tom avait eu raison, leur lien pouvait contrer ce maudit bracelet mais il lui fallait renforcer constamment ses défenses. Le bracelet s'attaquait à sa source magique, essayant de couper chaque flux magique. Grâce à la magie de Tom, Harry pouvait renforcer sa source et ainsi, lutter contre le bracelet. Il savait que sans Tom, il n'aurait jamais pu accomplir cela car seule la fusion de leurs deux magies permettaient cette prouesse. Merlin ! Si Tom et lui ne s'étaient pas lié corps et âmes, il aurait été complètement réduit à l'état de moldu…

Dumbledore ne vint pas le voir pendant trois jours ce qui lui permit de se reposer. Cependant, son absence ne lui disait rien de bon. Harry était plus que tendu et Tom essayait de le convaincre de rentrer. Harry refusait, il voulait savoir ce que préparait le vieux fou.

Le cinquième jour, lorsque Dumbledore revint, Harry n'aima pas du tout l'air qu'il abordait.

- Tu ne me donnes vraiment pas le choix Harry, déclara-t-il sur un ton compatissant.

Harry ne releva pas et dans la seconde qui suivit il était au sol en train d'hurler de douleur. Il maintint le doloris pendant près d'une minute et Harry eut l'impression que cela faisait des heures.

Il tenta de se relever mais ses tremblements étaient trop violents pour le lui permettre. S'appuyant sur son lit, il leva la tête vers Dumbledore et le défia du regard.

- Maintenant, tu vas répondre à mes questions ou je n'aurais pas d'autre choix que de recommencer, le menaça-t-il.

- Allez-vous faire foutre ! cracha-t-il d'une voix rauque d'avoir trop crier.

"Rentre Harry, il va te détruire, souffla Tom."

Harry grimaça, la voix de Tom n'avait jamais été aussi suppliante.

"Dès qu'il partira, lui promit-il."

- Vous n'obtiendrez rien de moi, murmura-t-il.

Dumbledore lui jeta un regard noir avant de lui lancer une nouvelle fois le doloris.

Harry parvint à retenir ses cris au début mais le vieux fou voulait l'entendre hurler, l'entendre le supplier. Harry finit par craquer, incapable de se retenir ses cris face aux vagues de douleur.

Dumbledore leva une nouvelle fois le sort et regarda son élève tenter de se relever avec un sourire moqueur.

- Tu vas mourir Harry, déclara-t-il tranquillement. Pourquoi continuer de protéger l'assassin de tes parents ? Celui qui est responsable de la mort de ton parrain ?

Harry ne répondit rien, il s'y attendait de toute façon. Il savait qu'il allait tenter de le faire culpabiliser.

- Tu vas répondre ! s'énerva-t-il en lui jetant un sort de découpe.

Harry cria lorsque le sort le toucha au ventre. Malgré ça, il parvint à se redresser légèrement et à fusiller le vieux cinglé du regard.

Dumbledore s'avança alors lentement vers lui et l'attrapa par un bras, amenant son visage à sa hauteur.

- Pourquoi Harry ? Pourquoi luttes-tu contre moi ?

Harry lui cracha au visage. Dumbledore le lâcha et lui mit une gifle qui l'envoya dans le mur. Il entendit un craquement provenir de son bras et une nouvelle douleur se propagea dans tout son corps déjà endolori. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux mais il se dépêcha de les ravaler, il ne donnerait jamais satisfaction à ce monstre.

Il fut cependant incapable de se relever et Dumbledore en profita pour lui jeter un nouveau doloris.

- Vous ne gagnerez pas contre moi, souffla Harry avec un regard de défi quand il eut levé le sort.

Un sort de brûlure atteint alors une de ses jambes et il retint avec peine un nouveau hurlement de douleur.

- Personne ne saura où tu es, tout le monde pensera que tu auras préféré fuir plutôt que d'affronter ton destin, déclara-t-il sur un ton mauvais. Tu vas mourir ici Harry, n'est-ce pas malheureux ? Personne ne pourra te pleurer, tu seras considéré comme un lâche et pendant ce temps, j'irais défaire Voldemort et je serais considéré comme un héros !

- Vous êtes… Complètement… Fou… parvint-il à articuler.

Le directeur éclata de rire, un rire froid qui lui donna des frissons.

Le vieux fou lui exposa alors joyeusement ce qu'il avait prévu pour lui dans les prochains jours et ce qu'il allait faire dans le monde, lui jetant par moment quelques sortilèges pour continuer de l'affaiblir.

Lorsque Dumbledore le quitta à l'aube du sixième jour, après l'avoir torturer pendant plusieurs heures, Harry enclencha son portoloin.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà, je dois vous avouer que la première version était assez différente puisque Dumbledore ne torturait pas Harry mais c'était bien moins intéressant puisqu'il y avait juste des petites joutes verbales entre les deux... Enfin bref, à mercredi pour la fin (et cette fois, ça sera vraiment le dernier chapitre !)<br>Bon weekend !_


	15. Chapter 15 : Dernière Bataille

_Salut ! Voilà donc le dernier chapitre et je peux vous dire que vous avez de la chance, j'ai faillit ne pas pouvoir me connecter aujourd'hui...  
>Bonne lecture !<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 15 : Dernière Bataille<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry atterrit directement dans le hall et son corps meurtri ne lui permit pas de rester debout. Cependant, au lieu d'une rencontre brutale avec le sol, il se retrouva dans deux bras puissants.<p>

- Harry, souffla son père avec horreur.

Harry leva les yeux vers lui et alors que le soulagement se propageait en lui, il perdit connaissance.

Severus fonça aux appartements du Lord avec Harry dans ses bras. Il frappa sèchement à la porte et quand elle s'ouvrit, il tomba directement sur le visage soucieux du Lord.

Sans un mot, le Lord s'écarta et Severus le suivit jusqu'à la chambre d'Harry. Il déposa le corps blessé de son fils sur le lit et d'un mouvement de baguette, il ne lui laissa que son boxer.

Ils regardèrent avec effarement le corps du jeune et Tom brisa le bracelet magique qu'il avait toujours au poignet.

Les deux hommes eurent l'impression de revenir deux ans en arrière, à l'été où le Lord avait été cherché Harry chez les moldus. La seule différence était que cette fois, les blessures d'Harry étaient dues à la magie.

Severus soigna Harry dans un silence pesant. A côté de lui, Tom était plus tendu que jamais et sa fureur se ressentait dans l'air saturée de magie.

- Que s'est-il passé ? s'enquit finalement Severus.

Le Lord lui jeta un regard noir mais lui raconta tout de même tout ce que le vieux fou avait fait subir à Harry.

- Il me le paiera ! cracha Severus.

Le lendemain, Harry n'était toujours pas réveillé et Tom commença à s'inquiéter. Dans la journée, Harry se mit à convulser et Severus s'empressa de lui faire avaler une potion.

- Que se passe-t-il Severus ? demanda le Lord avec un regard inquiet.

- Il convulse à cause du doloris, son organisme évacue la douleur en convulsant, il n'y a rien d'inquiétant pour l'instant, répondit-il aussitôt.

Le Lord hocha la tête avec raideur mais retourna s'asseoir dans le canapé, son regard ne quittant pas Harry.

- Dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! s'exclama Eleanor en entrant dans la chambre. Dites-moi…

Mais elle s'interrompit quand son regard se posa sur Harry. Elle resta figée, ne parvenant pas à détacher son regard du visage pâle et marqué de celui qu'elle considérait comme son fils.

- Eleanor, dit doucement Severus en la prenant dans ses bras.

Elle s'accrocha à lui fermement et avança jusqu'au lit où elle s'assit, prenant une main d'Harry dans les siennes.

- Il va s'en sortir, il est en train de récupéré, la rassura Severus.

Harry émergea trois jours plus tard et son regard croisa aussitôt celui écarlate de Tom où l'inquiétude et la fureur étaient bien visibles.

Harry étant encore trop faible, Tom préféra se taire mais le plus jeune sentait très bien par leur lien que dans quelques jours, Tom ne se privera pas de lui faire savoir ce qu'il pensait de tout ça.

Tom attendit donc encore deux jours pendant lesquels il aida Harry à se remettre.

- Tu as pris beaucoup de risques cette semaine, commença-t-il aussitôt après s'être assis sur le lit.

- Tom, soupira-t-il. Pas maintenant…

- Si, je ne veux pas que tu recommences, que ça t'amuse ou non ! répliqua-t-il sur un ton qui ne souffrait aucune protestation. Tu as vu dans quel état tu es rentré ?

- Je sais mais…

- Tu as passé trois jours dans le coma ! Malgré notre lien, tes réserves magiques ont grandement souffert ! Et puis, il aurait pu se rendre compte de quelque chose, te mettre dans un lieu où la magie n'était pas active et…

Mais il ne put terminer sa phrase car Harry venait de l'embrasser.

- Harry ! protesta-t-il en se reculant légèrement.

- J'ai compris Tom et je te jure que la prochaine fois, j'enclenche mon portoloin d'urgence immédiatement, lui promit-il.

Les deux regards s'affrontèrent quelques secondes puis Tom soupira, attirant plus étroitement le plus jeune contre lui. Il était incapable de rester fâché contre Harry lorsqu'il lui faisait ce regard suppliant.

Harry mit près d'une semaine à retrouver toute sa puissance magique. A partir de cet instant, Tom et lui passèrent leur temps à s'entrainer car l'un comme l'autre savait que la dernière bataille était imminente.

Harry ne sut pas exactement comment tout cela démarra mais ce dont il était sûr était que la dernière bataille commençait.

Partisans de Voldemort contre partisans de Dumbledore. Tout le monde était là, sur les terres de Poudlard pour l'ultime affrontement.

Ce fut Dumbledore qui lança l'assaut, visant directement Harry qui lui renvoya son sort d'un simple mouvement de la main.

A partir de cet instant, des cris déchirants raisonnèrent dans le parc qui était pourtant si silencieux il y a peu de temps. Des corps tombèrent au sol, emportés par un sort ou par un coup d'épée. Des explosions entrainèrent des morceaux de terrains et avec elles, plusieurs dizaines de corps.

Après plusieurs heures de combat, Harry se retrouva face à Dumbledore. Il avait perdu Tom mais grâce à leur lien, il savait qu'il était toujours bien vivant et qu'il combattait avec rage leurs adversaires.

- Harry, cracha le directeur.

- Vieux fou, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Dumbledore ricana, un rire froid qu'Harry ne lui avait encore jamais entendu.

- Quel dommage que tu ais suivi Tom, ensemble, on aurait pu accomplir de grandes choses…

- Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi ! s'exclama-t-il avec fureur. Votre seul objectif a toujours été de nous détruire, Tom et moi !

Dumbledore ricana de nouveau et Harry raffermit encore sa prise sur sa baguette.

- Comment as-tu réussi à t'enfuir ? s'enquit-il sèchement. Tu étais suffisamment blessé pour ne pas pouvoir te déplacer !

- Ça vous intrigue hein ? railla Harry. Mais si je vous disais tous mes petits secrets, ça ne serait plus amusant !

Furieux, le directeur l'attaqua. Les sorts sortirent de leurs baguettes en rafale, toujours plus puissants, toujours plus dangereux.

Harry ne put éviter un sort de découpe et son épaule gauche fut sérieusement atteinte. Il constata cependant avec plaisir qu'il avait réussi à toucher le vieux fou avec un sort de paralysie, sort que seul son auteur pouvait annuler.

- Touché, ricana Harry malgré ses tremblements.

Cependant, quelque chose n'allait pas, il le savait. Voilà plusieurs jours qu'il se sentait fatigué, voir même nauséeux le matin. Bien sûr, il n'avait rien dit à Tom, il avait réussi à lui cacher son mal être mais là, en plein combat, il se dit qu'il aurait dû en parler, ne serait-ce qu'à Severus pour qu'il l'examine. Il faiblissait à vue d'œil, ses réflexes se faisaient plus lents et il fut touché par plusieurs sorts. Il s'écroula alors au sol en hurlant de douleur, Dumbledore lui avait encore une fois lancé le doloris.

Il fut surpris lorsque le sort s'arrêta au bout de quelques secondes et lorsqu'il releva la tête, il vit que Tom se trouvait devant lui et discutait avec le vieux fou.

- Que lui as-tu fait Tom ? Tu l'as corrompu ! s'exclama le directeur sur un ton calme.

- Corrompu ? siffla-t-il. Tu l'as contrôlé pour qu'il me déteste tout comme tu m'avais manipulé pour que je tente de le tuer !

- Où as-tu été trouvé tous ces mensonges ?

Tom ricana avant de répondre :

- Mensonges ? Contrairement à toi vieux fou, depuis qu'il vit avec moi, je ne lui ai dit que la vérité ! Tu n'as aucun droit sur sa vie !

- Il est l'Elu ! cracha-t-il. Il doit nous sauver de ta folie !

- Allez-vous faire foutre ! hurla Harry qui s'était remis en position d'attaque. Ces deux dernières années ont été les plus belles de ma vie !

- Je t'aiderais Harry, je trouverais ce qu'il t'a fait ! déclara le directeur.

Pour toute réponse, Harry lui envoya un sort et un nouveau duel démarra.

Cependant, sa fatigue était toujours là et Tom poussa alors Harry hors du combat. Tom était inquiet pour lui, Harry n'avait jamais été si faible ou en tout cas, il ne le montrait pas ainsi, quelque chose n'allait pas.

Alors que le combat entre Tom et Dumbledore devenait de plus en plus violent, Harry s'enferma dans une bulle protective et commença un enchantement. Il fallait qu'il réussisse, la survie du monde sorcier en dépendait, surtout qu'il ignorait si Tom avait pris l'avantage sur le vieux fou.

Il sentait que Dumbledore tentait de percer bulle mais il tenait bon et Tom l'attaquait suffisamment pour qu'il abandonne cet objectif.

Après plusieurs minutes, qui lui parurent des heures, son enchantement se termina enfin et lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers le directeur, il vit qu'il avait été touché.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il vit Tom lancer de nouveau le sort mortel et cette fois, le rayon vert frappa de plein fouet le vieux fou. Harry eut alors un léger sourire avant de se laisser emporter par les ténèbres.

oOo oOo oOo

Il entend des voix…

Quelqu'un lui parle…

Une main serre la sienne…

Une autre sur son front…

Une voix paniquée…

On lui ouvre la bouche…

Un liquide amer…

Un autre plus sucré…

Une voix dans sa tête…

Que dit-elle ?

Il ne comprend rien…

Il a mal, juste mal…

Il replonge…

oOo oOo oOo

De nouveau cette voix dans sa tête…

Cette voix qui l'appelle…

Harry…

Un soupire.

Harry…

Il voudrait lui répondre, lui dire qu'il l'entend mais il n'y arrive pas…

Que lui est-il arrivé ?

Tout se mélange dans sa tête.

Des flashs…

Des combats…

Des corps…

Du sang…

Des cris…

Des pleurs…

Dumbledore…

Tom !

Il tremble, les scènes sont violentes…

Il ne veut pas retourner là-bas…

Ses yeux baignés de larmes s'ouvrent brutalement et tombent sur un regard bleu électrique…

Tom !

Harry pleura pendant de longues minutes dans les bras de Tom et ce fut une violente envie de vomir qui le fit s'écarter de lui. Tom eut juste le temps de faire apparaître une bassine avant qu'il ne commence à tout renvoyer.

Lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers son ainé, il vit une lueur d'inquiétude mais aussi du soulagement. Depuis quand était-il donc là ?

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il faiblement.

Il vit Tom se pincer les lèvres avant qu'il ne réponde.

- Je combattais Dumbledore quand tu t'es mis à faire un enchantement qui a bien failli te tuer, répondit-il froidement. J'ai achevé le vieux fou et toi, tu t'étais évanoui ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit avant ? Ça fait bientôt un mois que tu es là !

Harry écarquilla les yeux avant d'observer ce qui l'entourait. Il était dans sa chambre, dans les appartements de Tom. Un mois ?

- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il. J'aurais dû aller voir mon père pour qu'il m'examine avant mais je pensais que ça allait passer… Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

- Tu es enceint, lâcha-t-il. Enceint de deux mois.

Harry releva violemment la tête vers Tom, cherchant la confirmation de ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

Il se mit alors à trembler, resserrant ses bras autour de son ventre. Il aurait pu tuer son bébé, leur bébé…

Tom soupira et reprit le plus jeune dans ses bras, il s'était pourtant promis de ne pas s'énerver.

- C'est fini Harry, vous êtes tous les trois en sécurité maintenant…

- Trois ? releva-t-il.

- Des jumeaux Harry, tu attends des jumeaux, précisa-t-il en déposant un baiser sur son front.

Harry hocha faiblement la tête et se cala confortablement contre Tom.

- Est-il… Harry ! s'exclama Severus avec soulagement. Tu nous as fichu la frousse Harry, tu aurais pu y rester !

- C'est ce que Tom m'a dit, murmura-t-il pas très à l'aise. C'est toi qui m'as soigné ?

Severus opina.

- Merci, souffla-t-il.

- Tu crois vraiment que j'allais te laisser mourir ? releva-t-il.

Harry eut un léger sourire et son père l'embarqua aussitôt dans divers examens pour s'assurer de sa santé et de celle des jumeaux.

Harry apprit rapidement qu'en un mois, beaucoup de choses avaient changé. Le monde sorcier venait d'être complètement chamboulé. Tom lui expliqua qu'il avait dû répondre à un certain nombre de questions mais le fait que plusieurs membres de l'Ordre étaient de son côté avait beaucoup aidé. Il y a avait eu plusieurs interrogatoires, tous sous veritaserum et la vérité s'était alors lentement mise en place. De plus, le bureau de Dumbledore avait été entièrement fouillé et de nombreuses preuves de ses actions passées et de ses projets furent découverts.

Lorsque le ministère avait annoncé que toute cette guerre était due à Dumbledore, la population s'était retrouvée complètement perdue. Encore aujourd'hui, beaucoup doutait, bien que savoir que le Survivant était du côté de Voldemort leur apportait une certaine aide dans l'acceptation de cette vérité.

Kingsley Shacklebolt fut finalement choisi comme ministre après que Fudge ait été assassiné pendant que Poudlard était pris d'assaut.

Ensuite, Remus avait été nommé directeur de Poudlard, à sa plus grande surprise.

De son côté, Tom avait choisi de rester dans l'ombre, beaucoup trop préoccupé par l'état d'Harry.

Harry avait été rassuré de savoir que ses amis avaient survécu, il n'aurait pas supporté d'en perdre un. Il refusa cependant de connaître en détail les personnes qui étaient mortes, ayant beaucoup trop peur de voir un nom qu'il connaissait.

Un peu plus de six mois plus tard, Harry donnait naissance à Zélie et Noah. La petite Zélie avait les yeux émeraude d'Harry alors que Noah avait les mêmes yeux bleus électriques que Tom.

Une nouvelle vie commença alors, dans un monde où la paix était de retour, où chacun pouvait sortir de chez soi sans avoir peur du lendemain.

* * *

><p><em>Je dois vous avouer que je ne suis jamais satisfaite de la façon dont je termine mes fic' et celle-là n'échappe pas à cette règle. Je bosse sur la fin depuis un moment mais rien à faire, je ne parviens pas à faire mieux... J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous aura plus quand même et que vous aurez pris plaisir à lire cette fic'.<br>En tout cas, un grand merci à vous de m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout et à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews tout le long de cette fic' =)  
>Peut-être à bientôt sur une autre histoire (puisque je peux déjà vous dire que j'ai pas mal de fic' en écriture bien qu'avec les cours, elles sont toutes en pause pour l'instant)<em>


End file.
